Dangerously In Love
by Watermelondrea
Summary: He holds out his hand to me. I catch a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of his left hand. I reach out to grab it, but instantly I am pinned to a cross. I try to scream but my voice doesn't reach. "Ciel, My love"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sebastian and Ciel decide to expand their contract because they have fallen in love with each other and decide to make it public after 10 years of them being together, but before they are able to, the Queen found out about their relationship and thinks it unjust. She frames Ciel of Witchcraft having him burnt to death, leaving a lonely Sebastian. 122 years later, Sebastian was exiled from Hell because of his love with a mortal and has become a cold-hearted teacher at a very pristine school in London, Phantomhive Middle. October 5th , 2010; guess who's back with none of their memories?

_A/N: I just really wanted to make a Kuroshitsuji fan fiction because Ciel is just SUPER KAWAII! *cuddles Ciel* don't you agree? I took the uniform idea from the green suit outfit that Ciel normally wears._

**WARNING**: This contains Yaoi and smut so if you like then keep reading, if you don't hit the back button and find something else to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters even if they are a cute as a button! XD

* * *

"_Ciel"_

_His voice as smooth as silk, as deep as the sea. Eyes a burgundy wine color, swimming with lust. Teeth that glimmer in the candle lit room, a pearly white. _

"_Ciel"_

_He voices again, this time a little louder. He put's his finger in his mouth, and pulls off the glove that covered the pale hand. _

"_Ciel"_

_He holds out his hand to me. I catch a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of his left hand. I reach out to grab it, but instantly I am pinned to a cross. I try to scream but my voice doesn't reach. _

"_Ciel"_

_The man puts his finger to his mouth in a silencing motion, and smiles._

"_My love"_

"CIEL GET YOU LAZY BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!" My mother bangs on the door, making me practically fall out of my bed.

"Yes mother, I am getting up now." I call from inside the room, getting my bearing as I walk into my bathroom.

I take off my eye patch and set it on the counter next to the sink.

_Stare._

I blink and the young boy in the mirror blinks back. He has pale skin, and might I add it is flawless. Short Grey-teal hair, with bangs coming down to his long, black eye lashes. His nose is a small perfect triangle, and his soft pink lips were the color of cherry blossoms.

His eyes were peculiar though. Those big innocent eyes were the highlight of his face. The left was light aqua with a deep sea blue pupil. The right was a dead blue with an ominous purple pentagram in the middle. He could still see out of it but it caused...inconveniences...So he covers it up with an eye patch.

I step away from the boy in the mirror and jump into the shower turning the tab to hot, letting the scolding water heat my icy skin.

_Look._

"Damn it! Nothing." I wondered when I was going to hit puberty. I was so sick of being a little 5 foot boy that everybody looked down on. I wanted to be tall and built like father. He was 6'1 lean, but still muscular and had defined features such as his chin and sharp cheek bones. I obviously got my looks from my mother because I had a more rounded face.

I cursed once more and turned the shower off stepping out as the cool air hit me like a school bus.

"_Ugh. School." _I thought to myself as I threw on my new school uniform. A white button up undershirt with a green coat. The coat had black cuffs with sterling silver buttons. There were also two rows of buttons going up the coat in the front, clasping the two sides of the coat together, and a black collar. To top it off, there was a blue tie as well.

It looked like they mugged some stuffy rich dude and striped his clothes off. I laughed at the thought of that actually happening.

After I got dressed I went to brush my hair and my teeth, then tied the eye patch back on my face covering my right eye. Finally I went to my dresser and picked out a box that was made of mahogany wood with real gold on the rims that swirled up and constricted together at the end. I opened it revealing a ring, but not just any ring, The Phantomhive family's ring that was passed down from generation to generation. It was silver with intricate designs engraved upon it, but the most beautiful part was the rectangular sapphire gemstone that sat upon it.

I slipped it onto my thumb, as I do every morning, and felt complete again.

"CIIIEEEELLLLL!" My mother yelled from the kitchen, telling me that if I took anymore time in my room I would be late.

I flew down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast from a plate on the counter, hearing my mother say "See, that's why you don't grow normally! You need a complete breakfast." There were more words after that, but I decided to ignore her after the growing part.

* * *

I barley made it in the school as the bell rang, there were people everywhere. Of course they were all taller than me, forcing myself to wait in a deserted corner as the all left so I could go to the office.

Once I got to the office, having to ask two people where the office was, those imbeciles didn't even know their own school. People in the office started staring at me and whispering. I must've not looked very friendly because of the frown etched on my face and my arms crossed over my chest while I was sitting in one of the chairs next to the door of the principals office.

The door opened and out stepped a man with flame red hair and green eyes. Actually his whole out fit was red. His coat, his pants and his glasses.

"Ciel. Phantomhive." He called looking up from his clip board and looked around. I took that as my cue to stand and introduce myself.

"That's me." I stood and gave my best, most innocent smile, slightly bowing just to be polite. I looked up at him and he looked shocked to say the least.

"Oh, _he_ is going to love this." The man said taking my chin between his fore finger and thumb, looking into my face thoroughly. I tried me best not to scowl and slap his hand away from my face until he swept his other hand, with the clipboard in it, over my eye patch.

The sound resonated throughout the office making everybody stare as I slapped his hand away with a growl.

"Still the same horrible attitude, I see." The redhead mumbled to himself. I looked at him suspiciously but decided not to look into it any further.

"I have come for my schedule." I said still frying with anger. _'Who did this man think he is? Just coming up to me and doing that?'_ I stared at him hostilely and gritted my teeth.

"Don't worry, I have a very _special_ class for you _Lord _Phantomhive." The man said to me putting emphasis on the 'special' and 'lord'. _'What the hell did he just call me?' _I didn't want to get kicked out on the first day, so I just turned with a 'humph' and walked out the office door with him following.

* * *

As I walked through the hall of the school I noticed for the first time how upscale this place was. It had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A grand stair case that was made out of white marble, stretching wide from the bottom of the floor to narrow at the top. Every class was labeled at the door with a sign that hung next to the top left corner of the Agarwood door. The brass knob was definably detailed, probably made by hand.

The best part of the whole school had to be the cafeteria though, it was old Victorian style walls. The main color seemed to be gold and white. The floor was white tile and where there were long wood tables, there were rugs under it.

"Wow." I said still staring into the gigantic cafeteria.

"Yes, it is magnificent isn't it?" The man smiled widely showing his razor sharp teeth. I gasped at them and he frowned a little, looking at me worriedly. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Grell Sutcliff. I am the principals secretary at this school. Welcome, to Phantomhive Middle." The man called Grell smiled wildly pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"It's kind of strange how the name of the school is my last name as well, huh?" I chuckled nervously to Grell as we continued to walk down the hall, stopping in front of a door with a sign that said, Michaelis in gold cursive.

"Oh no, it isn't strange at all." Grell said under his breath and grinned.

"Wait. What?" Just as I said that Grell swung the door open revealing a classroom and strutted in. I went in behind him and took in all of the faces I would be seeing for the rest of the year.

"Class, this is the new transfer student. He will be with us for the rest of middle school so treat him kindly, ne~!" The secretary said winking his eye and then walking out of the classroom.

By this time the whole class was staring at me, whispering. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and there was a tall man next to me smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked into his wine red eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Then man said, and I nodded frantically.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Please treat me kindly." I looked to the class and smiled tilting my head slightly, when the whole class gasped. I took a step back in worry when the man's gloved hand lifted off of my shoulder and pointed to an empty desk in the very middle of the room.

"Please take a seat there, and we shall begin our lesson." The smile never wavered as he brought his hand down, which I noticed was gloved. I walked down the aisle to the desk while everybody watched. It wasn't like one of those 'Oh, I'm so amazing that everyone watches me' sort of thing, neither was it one of those delusional 'I think everybody's staring at me' type of feeling. Everyone was literally _staring_ at _me_. Even as the lesson started they continued to _stare_ and _whisper_.

_'This is going to be a _long_ day.'_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER END

_A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Is there anything to make better? Tell me by reviewing and a favorite + alerts would be super nice as well XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I put this chapter up and then I took it down cause it had wayyyy too many problems! I'm putting it back up but this time there should not be any random italics._

_

* * *

_

A/N: heyHEYhey what's up readers? Okay so recently I have found two things. 1) Robot Unicorn Attack is very addicting and 2) Vocaloid songs are very addicting as well, mostly the song 'Secret' by the megurine person (God I hope I spelled that right). Also, if you know how to do that page breaker thing I would really love to know XD

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope this chapter will be good as well *crosses fingers* I have no clue how they address students students in London so bear with me here. I tried to add some of the new lingo in there as well *.^ And one last final note, umm I don't really remember what the hell I learned in7th grade so if you find anything wrong with the lessons then PM me please XD_

WARNING: This chapter contains Yaoi so if you don't like It don't read it and some bad language

Disclaimer: No, no I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Or potter puppet pals. Or Naruto abridged series. Or "I'm awesome' by Spose. Geez, I don't own anything except this story and 'Surprise Party!' which is an excellent story btw. You should totally read it.

_

* * *

__'Perfect.'_

Straight, 5 by 4 rows.

_'Flawless.'_

Not a hair out of place.

_'Beautiful'_

I look around my classroom. My pride and Joy. Well, maybe not the joy part, but definitely the pride part. I have trained them to be my little slav-er, extraordinary students with my very strict discipline and teachings.

_Look._

_Smack._

"Eyes up front." I say to him, smacking my ruler on the top of his curly blond head.

I smile to him as he quickly righted himself from the window. I step up my podium at the front of the classroom.

"Open your books to chapter 3 lesson 4. Solving Equations by-"

"Class, this is the new transfer student. He will be with us for the rest of middle school so treat him kindly, ne~!"

_'There he goes again, interrupting my lesson...Again. With those transfer students. Wait, transfer student?' _I try to hide the annoyed look on my face with my trade mark smile.

As the red haired devil (no pun intended) walks out of my classroom, I see a small boy walking in. I hide my gasp and try to compose myself. _'Ciel, my love, your back.'_ I smile sweetly down at my lover and put my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." I said, as he nodded frantically, blushing. I chuckled.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Please treat me kindly." Ciel bowed slightly to the class, and the whole class gasped. I frowned slightly at the class, worrying that my lover would be the outcast, judging by their reaction to his name alone.

I lifted my hand from his small shoulder and pointed at the empty desk in the middle of the class room. "Please take a seat there, and we shall begin our lesson." I watched him walk awkwardly to the desk I assigned him, laughing quietly to myself. _'He never was very comfortable around people.'_

"Mr. Phantomhive, Welcome to my class. I am Sebastian Michaelis, but you can call me Professor Michaelis." I said to the former-nobleman.

"Now let's resume our lesson. As I was saying before, open your math books to chap-"

_'Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring phone call, phone call!'_

I felt my eye twitch at the interruption, snapping my head to the side to see a young girl digging her hand through her purse. Lightning quick, I was in front of her desk.

"Ms. Middleford. Please refrain from letting you cellular devices _ring_ in _my, class_." I gave her a strained smile holding out my hand to collect the cellphone. "Maybe it's just a twin thing to break all of my rules." I murmer to myself.

"Yes sir." She gave me her pink droid phone and I looked at it when it started to ring again.

_Crush._

The girl squeaked at the now broken beyond repair device, I dropped on her desk. The class was deadly silent until I spoke up again.

"Does anyone else wish, to interrupt my class again?"

"No, sir." The class said in unison, I smiled. _'Ah, I've trained this class beautifully.'_ I walked slowly eying every student with their head down until I got to Ciel's desk.

"Don't fret. You will understand to working of this class very quickly." I said putting a single finger to my lips. Ciel blushed and then he dropped his head like the rest of the class. Okay, not the best way to make my first impression, but I must keep up the 'strict teacher' façade in front of my class_._

"Chapter 3 lesson 4." I boomed after a minute of complete silence. "I want numbers 10-50 done by the time I get back. Those who do not complete the assignment, will have after-school detention."

"Umm, excuse me Professor Michaelis sir. I don't have a book yet." I looked down at the small boy next to me.

"Does anyone wish to share their book with Mr. Phantomhive?" I looked around the classroom at every head that was either down or looking away.

"Fine. Then I will pick. Mr. Kadar, would you mind sharing your book with Mr. Phantomhive." I said it more of a statement than a question.

"No sir." I could hear his anguish and see his hands in tight fists at his sides, slightly shaking.

I lifted one perfectly shaped eye brow and asked. "Are we going to have a problem today, Mr. Kadar?" I dropped and octave at the last name to let him know I was serious.

"No sir, Mr. Michaelis, sir." I knew from his tone that he was challenging me.

Nobody spoke for a long time until I broke the silence.

"Detention." And with that I turned and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

I stepped down the hallway, giving glares at anybody who dares cross my path.

_'That cross-dressing transvestite is going to get hell today.'_

I threw the door to the office open and swiftly made my way into the secretary's room, locking the door behind me.

"Ah, Sebby! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The red haired monster threw himself at me, only to get my foot shoved in his face.

"Cut the crap, Grell." I spat his name like it was a curse, throwing my nose in the air while thrusting my foot down on his face once more.

"Oh~ I take it you liked my little gift?" He smiled up at me, showing his sharp rows of teeth.

"What did you do?" I say pulling him up by his collar, so that we were eye to eye.

"I don't know what your talking about. I only sent him to your class because the little bitch could use some of your discipline." The shemale said to my face. I threw him to the ground, his back making a sick cracking sound.

"Don't you ever call him that again." I growled venomously, my eyes flashing a harsh blood color.

The tranny got up and cracked his back. "Well, Sebby, I really don't know what your trying to get out of me. I know nothing." He shrugged. "But. Maybe if you ask William, you could find out." He smiled sheepishly.

I growled at the thought of talking to that Soul Reaper. "I know that that tight-ass will tell me anything." I heard Grell giggle and mumble something along the lines of 'Take a look in the mirror.'

"Did you say something, Demon?" Speak of the devil. I glared into his eyes, while he glared into mine. I stood tall, showing that I was clearly superior.

"Ne~ Willy. Do you know anything about the little brat coming back?" Grell purred out while hugging 'Willys' leg.

"I don't know." I growled. "But, whoever brought Ciel back is very powerful." William pulled Grell's ponytail and flung him across the room. "First things, first though. We must revive Ciel's memory. Then we can asses the situation from there."

I nodded in agreement and asked. "What do you suggest we do to restore his memories?"

"You'll do what you do best, Butler." Glasses turned around and pushed his glasses up.

"I didn't know you had that kind of mind, Death God." I smiled at his back suggestively, knowing that he was trying to hide the blush forming on his face. I took a quick step and slid my hands over his hips.

"Maybe I could help you as well sometime." I teased into his ear, licking the shell sensually. I could feel him go rigid and then his whole face exploded when I groped his pants and bucked my hips to press me into his ass.

"W-what th-the hell d-d-d-d-do you th-think your-r-r doing?" He slapped my hands away from his privates and threw himself into the nearest wall, holding his ear and blushing profusely. I just chuckled darkly.

"Just kidding. Later~" I waved my hand and walked out the door, everyone starring at me. I heard some woman whisper to herself 'I swear. Every time they get together.' Shaking her head.

* * *

I walk into the room only to find Adan Kadar grappling with Ciel Phantomhive on MY desk. Obviously nobody had noticed I walked in because they were all chanting 'Fight' at the two.

"What is this rumpus?" I yelled at the two.

"Adan hit me!" I heard Ciel say first.

"Ciel invaded my personal bubble." Kadar pointed at Ciel, then.

I eyed both of them and smiled sinisterly.

"Do you two know that you are violating two rules? One, no fighting and two, do not touch _my _desk." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the pair _still_ on _my desk._

They quickly got a hold of their senses and stood straight, side by side. The rest of the students slunk back to their original seats.

I went behind the two and saw a tiny scratch on _my desk_. I instantly flared up. _'My precious desk.' _

"Detention." I say through ground teeth.

"But I already have detention!" Kadar says turning around and throwing his hands up in anger.

"Fine. Then you can have detention for a week." I say again.

"God, Why do you _hate_ me so fucking much?" Kadar screamed out loud. At _me_. My eyes flash a bright red in anger and then go back to their dormant state. Suddenly realizing his mistake his hand fly up to his mouth, possibly to block out any further smart ass questions.

"Parent conference. Tomorrow."

"And for you Mr. Phantomhive." I then look at Ciel who was quiet the whole time, taking my hand I lift his head up with my finger, looking directly into his large blue eye, that looked back without fear. I smiled in my head _'That's the look.'_

"Detention. Today, in Professor William's classroom."

* * *

I open the heavy door to William's classroom revealing a midnight blue head, pouting might I add, and and a raven starring at the door. William get's out of his chair at the head of the classroom and passes me. He nods, I nod and the door shuts.

"Well, well Ciel. Getting caught on the first day I see." I say as I walk up to the boy who looked slightly shocked.

_'Such a lovely sight. Arms crossed. Check. Angry look. Check. Puffed cheeks. Check. Pink lips. Check. Not a hair in sight. To be determined.'_ I chuckle slightly to myself at my own inner monologue.

I walk behind the young boy and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Ciel."

I smiled, showing my fangs, as he went stiff, craning his neck slightly to see my face.

"I need you to remember." I whispered into his right ear, bringing my left hand to the back of his head, undoing the tie of his eye patch. I let the fall to the ground as I remove the glove on my left hand.

"Remember back then." I place my hand on top of his eye with our contract. This time I put my mouth right up to his ear and whisper.

"Remember us."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry guys my computer was being retarded and put a bunch of stuff in italics. Also thanks to, LovelyWickedDescet for telling me how to do the bar thing XD

_A/N: Yes I know! Shoot me now! Gosh, I can already hear the complaints. 'Watermelondrea, why did you use butler-san and Shinigami? Everybody knows they are in London! Not Japan! Get your facts straight!' Yeah yeah, but in English it doesn't sound right, I mean whats better? Butler-san Or butler boy? Soul reaper or Shinigami?_

_Did you notice that I put Middleford (Lizzie) and Kadar (Prince Soma) in there huh? Huh? Oh, you know you love it! Also, I was going to ask if you if you guys wanted me to bring back Ciel's memory buuut I had this excellent idea! Don't worry your going to love it!_

_Next chapter is going to be Ciel's POV! XD Find out what's happening in the classroom! Explanations will be revealed! Also, a lemon will be next err at least half of a lemon! I won't be up until next week though because of Band Camp woot!_

_P.S- I'm supposed to be practicing for band camp right now buuut I don't feel like it XP_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola, yeah I know It's been forever! I have a good reason for that and it was because I was at the infamous BAND CAMP! God, it was hell. For 13 hours a day ugh! Never ever do band camp or at least not marching band camp. The band was playing Push it really loud in the band room and the people in the room across from us doing sports orientation could hear us XD

_Back to the story, I was thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking about how the Kadar family could wiggle its way into this story, Well, I found out and you will probably figure it out next chapter. Also, a BIG apology to everyone who thought that Ciel would be getting his memories back this chapter but nope, nope, nope, no memories for Ciel._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL :D_

WARNING: Give me a Y give me an A give me an O give me an I put it all together and what does it spell? YAOI

Disclaimer: Yo no own-o Kuroshitsuji-o!

* * *

I look to the chalk board hoping to ignore the stares and whispering.

"Mr. Phantomhive, Welcome to my class. I am Sebastian Michaelis, but you can call me Professor Michaelis." The teacher said sending a smile in my direction that made my heart race once more. I lower my head thinking why my chest clenched every time I look at him. I mean, he is beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever met in my life. His hair is a sleek jet black, the back was cut short but his side bangs almost reached his shoulders. Thin eye brows, a sharp nose, a perfectly angled face, and pearly whites behind smooth lips. And his eyes, they were the color of the darkest red I've ever seen. Like red velvet cake. My mouth watered at the thought of cake. I love sweets so much but don't eat it in fear of getting fat… Did that make me sound like a girl or what?

"Now let's resume our lesson. As I was saying before, open your math books to chap-" The Professor was cut off by a ringtone I haven't heard since I was going through my Pokémon phase.

I look back to see the Professor standing in front of a blonde girl that had her hair in two pig tails searching her purse for the ringing device. I didn't hear what they were saying but I did see Blondie hand her phone to the Professor and the phone ringing again, then he crushed it in one swift movement. I gaped at his amazing strength and then was afraid for my life, turning in my seat I stared at the board once more, thankfully nobody was staring at me this time.

"Does anyone else wish, to interrupt my class again?"

"No sir." The class said in harmony including me. A tall figure towered next to me and I look up to find the Professor look down at me. "Don't fret. You will understand to working of this class very quickly." He put a finger to his perfect lips and I blushed for what seemed like the billionth time that class period.

"Chapter 3 lesson 4." I flinch as his overpowering voice once more filled the silent room. "I want numbers 10-50 done by the time I get back. Those who do not complete the assignment will have after-school detention."

And then I remember. "Umm, excuse me Professor Michaelis sir. I don't have a book yet." I say shyly trying to look somewhere other than his face but falling miserably when we make eye contact.

"Does anyone wish to share their book with Mr. Phantomhive?" My heart dropped in my stomach when I realized that every head was turned praying to God that they didn't have to share with me. It wasn't like I was going to bite somebody and give them rabies! "Fine. Then I will pick. Mr. Kadar, would you mind sharing your book with Mr. Phantomhive." I look to my left to see a young Indian boy trembling in anger, probably about having to share a book with me. I cast my head down trying to hide the obvious hurt on my face.

"No sir." He strained his voice. That was a bad idea.

"Are we going to have a problem today, Mr. Kadar?" I noticed how Professor Michaelis voice dropped low.

"No sir, Mr. Michaelis, sir." The Indian boy was shakily with a slight smile on his lips. Another bad idea.

The clocks ticking could be heard in this silence, from a mile away.

"Detention." Was the only answer that Professor Michaelis said before walking out of the room, leaving me at the mercy to everyone.

I looked at the Indian boy who was still staring angrily at the ground, hands in tight fists grinding his teeth together. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass over here!" I was startled at first but then positioned my desk to be right beside his, putting the book in the middle of the crack so we could both see it.

This silence was defining but then I suddenly made the decision to try and make friends with this boy.

"What's your name?" I say with smile.

"**Kadar**. Adan **Kadar**." The boy said pushing the last name while narrowing his eyes at me.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." I hold out my hand for a handshake.

"I know." He snapped at me. I lower my hand to my side digging my manicured finger nails into my palm. Who the hell does he think he is? It's like he's mocking me! I've never done anything to him!

"Aww, what's wrong? The little brat got angry?" The prick said to me in a baby voice, setting his chin on his laced fingers that were sitting on the desk.

I tried my best not to get too agitated by his childish antics but was impossible when he reached his hand to my eye patch. "What's wrong with your eye anyways? Your parents didn't love you and tore out your disgusting blue eye?" He mocked at me.

I bitch slap his hand away from my eye stumbling out of my chair scowling at his words. "Shut your mouth, you don't know anything about me!" This was the wrong choice of words because it just made everyone else suspicious.

I was Adan lower his head and then snap it back up to scowl at me. "It's all your God damned fault! I hate you!" I tilted my head to the side at his words. What the hell was this git talking about? Me? At fault?

"What the bloody hell are you talking about I've never met you before in my life!" I look at him in anger when he lunged at me tackling me to the ground trying to get my eye patch off.

"Once I see for myself that you are the Ciel Phantomhive grandpa was talking about, I'm make sure your gone forever!" He whispered harshly to himself as he tried to yank my eye patch off.

Not again. This school will not like the last one. The humiliation. The anger. The hurt. Memories came rushing back to me and I got scared of falling into the same pit of despair again. I managed to kick Adan in his gut and ran towards the door before I was pushed back onto the teacher's desk. I started flailing my arms and legs violently to get the oaf off me and protecting my eye at the same time.

I didn't notice that there was a rather large group surrounding us chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' until Professor Michaelis came into the room. Thank God too, he was about to grab the string of my eye patch.

"What is this rumpus?" Professor Michaelis yell to us making my flinch slightly.

I immediately spoke up. "Adan hit me!"

"Ciel invaded my personal bubble!" I immediately realized that it was the other way around and I seethed at the taller boy, knowing that he was trying to get the Professor on his side.

Then Professor Michaelis smiled evilly and I shuddered.

"Do you two know that you are violating two rules? One, no fighting and two, do not touch _my _desk" I felt my hear stutter and I hoped off the desk standing as straight as a pole.

'What is he going to do to me?' I thought, my palms sweating at the possibilities.

I saw the rest of the student slowly but surely walking back to their desks not wanting to get in trouble. Cowards. I felt the earth shift then when the Professor walked behind us and said. "Detention."

My jaw dropped. Detention on the first day? I wasn't even there for 2 hours yet and I already got detention.

"But I already have detention!" I saw Adan turn sharply in the corner of my eye and yell at the Professor. Geeze, this boy just loves to get himself into trouble.

Fine. Then you can have detention for a week." Professor Michaelis says to him obviously not in a good mood.

"God, Why do you _hate_ me so fucking much?" He says and I turn my head to him. I can't believe he use that sort of language with the Professor. I saw his hand smack his mouth and instantly I thought. Smart boy.

"Parent conference. Tomorrow." I almost laugh out loud at his luck, but was quickly silenced when the professor craned my head up with his finger looking into my visible eye deeply. I stare back without fear. I never show my weakness not even to the Professor. "Detention. Today, in Professor William's classroom."

'At least I don't have a parent teacher conference' I thought to myself and then the bell rang.

Everyone got their book and started to leave ignoring me, except for a boy and a girl that looked exactly the same. The boy had foam green eyes with slightly curly blonde hair that almost went past his eyes but not quite. He had a very mature face looking more like a high schooler than a 7th grader. He, as well of many other boys, was about a foot taller than me. The girl on the other hand, was about my height if not a little taller, with very curly pig tails coming down to her shoulders, forest green eyes and a baby doll face. Both of them had porcelain skin almost rivaling mine.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Middleford but you can call me Casey." Her voice was high pitched and a bit whiney but I knew I would have no choice but to get used to it.

"My name is Christian Middleford, but people usually call me Chris." His voice was very deep and manly, which I did not like at all since my voice was about two or three pitches lower than the girls.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, but people like to call me Ciel." I mimicked and both of them laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, we're twins." She said enthusiastically as I bent down to gather my things from the desk, not even bothering to move it back to its original spot.

"Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. The twins chuckled and then the girl leaned into my face so we were staring eye to eye.

"So is it true?" She whispered and then the boy leaned in for the answer.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"You know, that you are the great grandson of the founder of the school!" I looked at her completely and utterly confused, staring to walk out of the classroom to my next class, the twins following.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I just moved here from Wales a while ago and before that I was in America." I stated.

"But you look exactly like _him_!" They yelled in unison startling me. "And you have the same last and first name! That's definitely not a coincidence!" Casey said to me waging her finger in my face, which I didn't appreciate.

"Wait I thought he didn't have any kids though." Chris said with a questioning look on his face when we stopped in front of a giant portrait of a man in his low twenties, sitting on what looked to be a throne, wearing a regal outfit. He had an eye patch in the same place I had mine, and a shocking resemblance to me. I roam over the epically sized portrait in the middle of the hallway until I reached his hand which was resting on top of his crossed legs. There on his right hand thumb was my ring. It look exactly the same as mine. I grabbed the ring on my finger and started to panic stepping away from the portrait, when there was a shooting pain in my head. I clutched my skull but the pain just intensified until everything went black.

* * *

"Ciel." There was a faint voice. I looked around me to see red. Red surrounding me on the ground. Red dripping down my face. "Ciel." The voice grew louder as it walked towards me. It smiles. "You're mine now."

"Ciel!" I nearly fell off the bed as Casey yells my name in concern and starts to hug me. My head is still throbbing as I look around trying to figure out where I was.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"You're in the nurses office. You were looking at the portrait and then all of a sudden you passed out! We were so worried." Chris said holding my back, supporting me. "The nurse said that it was due to lack of sleep. Are you eating properly? How many hours are you sleeping a day?" I was then bombarded by questions from the twins mouth causing my headache to worsen.

"Okay, okay. That's enough with the questions. I think Mr. Phantomhive should rest a while. You may go back to your class." A feminine voice said entering behind the curtains. The twins noticeably deflated and slunk out the door with a simple "Bye Ciel." And "Get better."

"Well then Mr. Phantomhive if you would please sit up and drink this." She said handing me a glass of water. I automatically downed it, my throat feeling very dry and set it down on the stand next to me.

"Thanks Ms.-"

"Jane. Call me Jane." She said taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"Thank you Ms. Jane." I saw this time really getting a really good look at her. She had Long silver hair down to her waist, a small face with grey smiling eyes, glasses and huge breasts. I look away, blushing, noticing the very revealing outfit she has on. A skin tight white lab coat, unbuttoned at the top showing her bust and black lacey bra. Knee high, black leather stockings and black 5inch high heels.

"You should rest until school ends. I will call your teachers and tell them that you fainted and in the nurses office."

I muttered an "okay" and let myself descend back into darkness.

I woke to a loud bell, signaling the end of the school day, and then I remembered. Detention. "Aww, fuck." I said aloud and heard a faint "Language." Response from the nurse.

I opened the door and walked straight into the twins.

"Oh my God, Ciel! Are you okay? We heard you weren't in your classes for the rest of the day. We were so worried." Casey let the words flow like a waterfall out of her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine. By the way would you two know where Professor William's classroom is?"

"Uhh…" The twins stared at each other exchanging worried looks. "Yeah, It's down the hall, first door on your left." Chris said to me. "And be careful. Professor William is pretty…mean, sometimes." Chris added and with that they walked away.

I wondered what they meant by that as I slowly made my way towards the classroom, taking in all the scenery.

I look at my ring as I start to turn the bend thinking, if him having my ring was just a coincidence or not. Am I really family with that guy in the portrait? That's not possible though because I remember growing up with mother and father and they never said anything about my great grandfather being a super rich dude who owned a freaking school! But I don't remember what happened before I was six years old. I stopped then at a door halting all of my thoughts up to now. I slowly open the door to see a tall man sitting in the upright position at the head of the room reading. He slowly turned his gaze to me, not looking to long before looking at the desk directly in front of his.

"Sit." He says to me, and I immediately obey sitting in the chair think that I would have to kill myself in I was in here with this tension for an hour. I pouted and slunk into my chair crossing my arms rebelliously.

I need to be out of here. I need to find out the truth and quickly. I need to talk to my parents. This situation needed to be attended to immediately. That cross dresser in red acted like he knew something. And there had to be some kind of material on the founder of this school in the library. I just have to find out. Curiosity was eating me up the moment Professor Michaelis stepped into the room.

Just then Professor William got up closing his book, walking past Professor Michaelis nodding. I widen my eyes at the two Professors nodding as if in some agreement. I started to panic as Professor Michaelis walked straight up to me. "Well, well Ciel. Getting caught on the first day I see."

I puff out my cheeks again and decided to ignore the snarky remark. I hear the Professor chuckle at something as he walked behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ciel." The voice sounded dangerously close to the one in my dream this morning. I crane my neck just in time to see the professor smiling, showing a deadly set of fangs and I went stiff. "I need you to remember." He whispered into my ear and I shuddered at the sensation. I felt a hand undoing the tie of my eye patch but I felt too weak to fight back right now. He removes his glove from his left hand bringing it to my scarred eye. "Remember back then. Remember us."

Then I felt a dull burning sensation in my eye faintly growing stronger. His mouth met my neck as he started suckling on my pulse, nipping occasionally. After that my body moved on its own, like it was natural. My breath hitched in my throat and my head tilted itself, exposing more or my neck.

His hands undid my coat and were travelling under my shirt meeting my perked nipples, rubbing them harshly, my body couldn't help but moan. His ungloved hand moved tantalizingly over my smooth stomach when his mouth worked its way down to my nipple. My body jerked, hips thrusting its clothed erection hoping to meet sweet friction, but was greeted with nothing.

"Patience, Young master. We wouldn't want to rush things now do we?" He moved his lips over my clenching and unclenching stomach.

My voice screamed. "Sebastian!"

He unbuttoned my shorts, pulling them down and tossing them aside. "Eager are we?" He chuckled darkly taking off his other glove.

I wanted… What did I want? To run away? To not look back and sue him for sexual harassment? Or more of the delicious torture? To have his tongue running underneath my shaft, his fingers in my ass finding my sweet spot and me moaning aloud for the world to hear? My body chose option two. My body spread its legs wide offering itself to the man. My hands threaded itself in his hair pushing his to my crotch, urging him to continue.

He brought his finger up to the tip or my still covered member, rubbing on it and my body threw it head back, panting hard. Oh God did I so want option two now. I whined uncontrollably trying to push his head to my hard prick.

I see his eyes glint with hunger as he practically tore off my boxers. Now standing proud was my small prick, leaking with pre-cum. He then suddenly shoved my penis in his mouth making me moan loudly, tightening my grip on his hair to hold his head in place for a moment. My legs start to twitch with anticipation as I slowly pull out of the hot cavern and thrust back in but my action were quickly stilled by the very skilled tongue swirling around my length.

"Ahh… Sebastian! Mmn, so go-oo-d!" I moaned saliva dripping from my mouth, sending trails down my stomach and to the wet hole surrounding my erection.

I felt my balls start to constrict and knew that I was about to come. His tongue unexpectedly licked the crease in my tip, hard, making me careen over the edge and shoot straight into his throat.

I controlled my breathing and the twitching of my body in about five minutes when my eye started to burn again, but this time it was harsher.

"Arghh!" I screamed in pain bringing my hands that were once threaded in Professor Michaelis hair and covering my eye.

I heard the man getting from his position on the ground to leaning over me smiling sinisterly.

"And it begins." Was all I heard before I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

_A/N: I am evil am I not? Please remember to review and tell me what you think about the story! _

_I __have been struggling writing these stories in time because it's yaoi and my family doesn't know that I like yaoi so I have to keep it a hush, hush, shh, shh secret hee hee ^.*_

_Also tell me if there are any problems with it cause it's like 1 in the morning and I really just wanted to post this and go to sleep ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. For the first time in my life I had the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK!_

_Thanks for the reviews and just to make it clear to everyone Paula is not the same Paula in Kuroshitsuji, I just chose a random name that just happened to be an actual character hee hee, so I changed Paula to Jane. And if you see the name Pamela, I changed it to Angela because Angela is a kick-ass name!_

_School is starting up again in about 1 week so I'm not going to be able to post as frequently :'( And supposedly my new Spanish teacher gives a lot of homework so we'll see how that goes._

_I'm going to start replying to reviews now because if my readers take your time out of their day I should at least reply back! XD_

_mochiusagi:__ Well, you'll have to read to find out ;)…I hate it when people tell me that don't you?_

_LovelyWickedDescet__: Thanks so much and I already sent you a reply but I don't remember exactly what I said so __and there's no reunion make-out sessions but there is a lemon at the end ;D_

_XxGothicXxXLolitaxX:__ Thanks! XD_

_XSexyGaara13X__: I appreciate your encouragement!_

_fan girl 666__: Thanks so much :D_

_Julieoop__: Haha yeah, thankfully nobody knows that I write fan fiction or else they would do everything in their power to figure out what the hell I'm writing XD_

_FumetsuKaji__: Mwahahahaa! XD and I'll try my bestest thanks!_

Warning: YAOI! But you should already know that by now

Disclaimer: ugh…

* * *

"_Sebastian. Tuck me in." Ciel ordered the taller man as he crawled into his oversized bed._

_Sebastian looked down at his little master, eyes filled with longing, and sighed, pulling the duvet over his petite body. Sebastian smoothed the covers over Ciel's form letting his hands linger for a moment but then turned to head out of the room, as he had done every night._

_He had been denying his growing love for the child, because true demons simply could not love. Ever. End of story. I guess Sebastian was not a true demon because ever since he came to this house everything Ciel did made him fall further and further. His innocence, his mischievous ways, his cuteness, and the way that he ate his sweets. Cutting a piece, sticking it in his small cavern, letting the fork loiter in his mouth, savoring the taste, letting the fork come out of his mouth with a pop, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting his fork to his soft lips, and then licking his lips of all remaining sweetness. Sebastian thought that Ciel must've been dong that on purpose just to get him hot and bothered, which it did. What the butler did not know was that Ciel actually did do it on purpose._

"_Sebastian…" A small hand then grabbed the butler's. Sebastian's eyes widened and his body circled to face his master's uncertain eyes and blushing face. "Stay with me." Said the small boy as he looked into Sebastian's deep pools._

_Sebastian smiled gently, as one would do to a lover, and dipped his head so that his lips were brushing the boy's under him. "Yes, my Ciel." Ciel weaved his fingers in Sebastian's hair pushing him into a more passionate kiss._

"_I love you."_

* * *

The words echoed in Ciel's mind as memories came flooding back. His lover's face filling his mind along with the many sleepless nights they spent together, wrapped in each other's embrace. He looked around to see Sebastian leaning on the wall, looking out the window.

"Sebastian. What are you doing?" Hearing the familiar tone, said man lifted his head and smiled with joy to have his old Ciel back. Walking toward Ciel, who was lying on the teacher desk looking as if he was attacked by a savage dog. His shirt was unbuttoned exposing his pale chest; his pants were unbuckled threatening to fall to the ground if he stood.

"Ciel, do you remember?" Sebastian inquired as he looked straight into the boy's eyes, cupping his face with his cool hands.

"Yes. I do. Now tell me what's going on. First I was-"The words were cut off by Sebastian hugging him tightly against his chest.

"Just for a second." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's neck. Ciel smiled to himself and brought his own hands to clutch at his lovers back. "I missed you Ciel."

"Yes. I'm back."

* * *

Ciel straightened himself out as Sebastian brought him a cup of plain tea from the teacher's lounge. "My apologies, it is all I could find." Sebastian bowed to his master, who waved his hand dismissively sipping his tea.

Ciel sat in the teachers chair with his legs crossed while Sebastian stood by his side awaiting his masters/lover's command.

"Sebastian, I want you to explain to me how this happened." Ciel ordered, his eyes closed waiting for the information.

"Well, young master, it seems as though someone or something has brought you back to life with none of your past memories. I do not know who or the reason why." Sebastian casually said. Ciel took another sip of his tea and sat it down on the desk.

"So you were waiting for my memories to return, hoping that I would know." Ciel stated.

"Yes." Sebastian bowed.

Ciel abruptly stood and headed for the door. "I'm going home." He opened the door. Sebastian frowned having to be ripped away from his lover once more. "Are you coming or not?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Yes." He smiled walking to the small figure at the door.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Sebastian frowned at the small townhouse obviously comparing it to the Phantomhive mansion.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Ciel shot at Sebastian who put his hands up, shaking his head.

"No, no problem at all." Sebastian smiled down at the pouting youth placing a kiss on his head. "Till tomorrow then." He said and then disappeared.

Ciel sighed. This whole situation was very exhausting for him, remembering that he was a nobleman with a demon lover/butler. Also that both his parents died in an 'accidental' fire and that he was sold into humiliation. Remembering the pain made him shiver with disgust and fear. Still, his heart felt vacant, like parts were missing.

Ciel absently opened the door and closing it quietly behind him, wiping his shoes on the rug then taking them off and placing them in a perfect line before shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the hanger, flipping his hair like an arrogant priss, he turned to head up the stairs when he was greeted with the sight of an angry mother and father.

"Oh bollocks"

"Young mister, we are very disappointed in you! Detention on the first day? Only hooligans get detention on the first day! What were you thinking, pissing off your teacher like that? I ought to give you ten lashing on your backside for this! Do you have any idea how this will affect your future?" His mother went on and on as Ciel's tolerance was wearing thin, until he finally snapped.

"Shut up. Just, shut. Up." Ciel's parents just stared at him slack jawed.

"W-what?" Ciel's father stuttered.

"I said shut up. You can't ever just be quiet can you? Not even regarding my feelings or what happened to me." Ciel yelled at the pair, pushing through them he stomped his way to his room, very gracefully might I add.

"Angela… What just happened?"

"I'm… not too sure, James." They both turned their head toward their sons' room and cautiously made their way up.

* * *

Ciel slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the ground, his hands shaking. He just snapped at his parents. The type of parents that he had been wishing for ever since his real parents died all those years ago. He should be thankful that in this life he even got to have parents that only cared about him but when his mother said 'future' he lost it. Even he didn't know what was going to happen in his future. There was always the chance that he and his lover were going to be separated again and with that unknown person that brought him back to life the possibilities were infinite.

_Knock knock._

"Ciel… We have to talk."

Ciel gathered himself preparing to face whatever was trucking his way. Ciel swung to door open, a blank expression on his face, startling his parents who fidgeted sending nervous glances to each other.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Ciel got impatient, just like his old self. His parents looked at him with a determined look, walking in and sitting on his bed.

"Ciel, you may or may not have noticed this by now but, me and your mother think it's time we tell you." His father said calmly to Ciel who was standing in front of them.

"You're adopted." His mother blurted out with tears in her eyes. The parents searched Ciel's face for a reaction, any reaction at all. Sadness, happiness confusion anything, but got nothing.

Ciel's old self was cracking to the surface shining a new light over him that even surprised himself. Ciel did not react to this bit of information, already assuming that when he had his memories returned and how Sebastian explained that someone **brought** him back to life.

The pair on the bed went wide eye as they didn't hear any response out of the boy other than "And…" He obviously wanted more information.

"Uh- well, we found you as a child, probably about six or so, on our door step, starring at us with a blank stare. You were outside all alone just sitting there, covered in… blood, so we took you inside and James examined you thoroughly, looking for where the blood was coming from. There weren't any wounds on your body whatsoever, it was very… odd-"She made a face as she went on reminiscing "-You were wearing a long black rain coat that was much too big for you. _Giggle_. We looked in your pockets for some clue as to who you were and where you came from. We found a letter in your left pocket. It read,

'Dear Phantomhives,

I will be collecting Ciel Phantomhive when he has been returned his memories.

C.'

We didn't know what was going on because our last name was not Phantomhive and that he was going to collect you when you were returned your memories?" She started crying softly then. "We were so scared and we didn't know what to do. We searched your other pocket and found red velvet pouch, inside was a ring, the same ring you are wearing now." Ciel then remembered his other ring.

"What about a gold ring? Was there a gold ring?" She shook her head at Ciel's question. "Go on then."

"The next day I went to the bank and saw that my name was changed to Phantomhive and so was your fathers'. We tried to get our original names back but they all said we were crazy and threatened to lock us in the loony bin. We wanted you to grow up in a healthy environment rather than a place where everybody thought we were crazy, so we moved to New York from our previous house in Maine. We lived there for three years until we decided to move to Whales in fear that the person who wanted to 'collect' you would come back. We lived there for about four years when we saw that you right eye was beginning to dull as if it were going blind. We took you to the doctor and he said that you weren't going blind he didn't know what was wrong either. A week later, your eye had a faint form of a pentagram with diamonds circling it, so we took you back to the doctor and he said that he never saw anything like it before, and said that we should go to the church for they have seen events like that one happening. We brought you to the church and they called you a 'devil child'-"Her voice broke at those words. "-We called them insane for even hinting that you were a devil child." She took a couple breaths of air of calm herself before continuing.

"I already know this, why are you telling it to me?" Ciel said running his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"I wasn't finished." She declared sternly, which Ciel squeaked at, a very manly squeak might I add. "The next day we were visited by a man. I don't remember too much about him but I do remember his piercing yellow eyes. It was like he could see through your soul." She got lost in the picture in her mind before shaking her head and snapping out of it. "He opened the door which I was sure that I locked and went straight up to you in the den watching TV."

_Start of Flash back_

"_Ciel." The man's voice said and the youngster look up to him. The man seemed slightly shocked to see the __Faustian contract. "It's seems I have more to work out than I thought. But this could actually work to my advantage." The man smiled wickedly as Angela ran up to Ciel wrapping her arms around him protectively._

"_Get away from my son you monster!" She spat and as quickly as he came, he left._

_End Flash back_

"We moved here then, in fear of that man coming back to the house and taking you." She finished.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Ciel spoke up.

"Because right after he left you fell unconscious, when you woke up it seemed as though you forgot the whole incident. We thought it was best not to make you remember."

Ciel thought all of this information over, hard, and decided that the best idea was to tell it to Sebastian. But today he was much too tired to do anything else.

"You may leave. I will be down for dinner in a little." Ciel waved his hand dismissively at his parents, who just stared in shock at the boy who was taking all of this information calmly.

James and Angela left the room closing the door whispering to each other.

"Am I the only one who noticed his strange behavior?" James asked curiously.

"He wasn't acting like this earlier. You think something happened at school?" Angela asked.

"In one day? I doubt it." Everything went quiet until Angela spoke up.

"Do you think he remembered something?"

"Angela." James' voice rose into a stern voice.

"Just think about it James! We got him when he was six! There's bound to be something in his past!"

"Angela. Stop." James said sharply and made his way down the stairs toward the kitchen as his wife watched after him sadly.

* * *

"This is what's for dinner?" Ciel said scrutinizing the food.

"Yes it's your favorite, Beef stew." James said placing the plates on the table.

Ciel sighed, sitting himself at the head of the rectangular table like used to do back then. _'It won't be as good as Sebastian's though'_

"Did you say something Ciel?" She smiled to him as he shook his head.

"Nothing important."

Ciel looked at the meal in front of him as if waiting for somebody to serve him. When he remembered that he wasn't in the manor anymore._ 'Old habits die hard, I guess.' _He thought, reaching for the serving spoon to put a little on his plate.

When they were about to say grace Ciel did not raise his hands in prayer nor did he bow his head. "Uhh, Ciel. We're about to say grace." His foster mother said to him.

"I know." Ciel said as he held his head high as if he was above everybody._ 'Why the hell should I pray to someone who didn't help my family? The kids in that hell hole? Me?'_ Ciel clutched his fork and knife, slicing into the tender meat.

"…" There was silence as Ciel chewed his food, his foster parents looking at him with disbelief.

"Ciel! How dare you disrespect us and The Lord."

"Screw the lord." Ciel spat angrily.

His foster parents sat agape as he stood, letting the utensils clatter on the plate, and exited the Kitchen. He went up to his room looking around for a bag to put his toothbrush, hairbrush, and undergarments. He, very elegantly, stamped down the stairs, slipped on his shoes, yelled "I'm spending the night at my friends." And slammed the door shut.

"Angela…What the hell was that?" James turned his head around.

"Something's going on and I'm going to find out…" Angela said her face set with determination.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled on the front porch as the tall man appeared out of nowhere. "Hmm. I knew you didn't leave."

"You know me too well, young master." Sebastian smiled as he took the bag from Ciel and scooped him up like a baby with his arm in one swift movement. "Now, shall we go?"

The next thing Ciel knew he was transported to a large condo. The walls were a deep wine red with black baseboards. The rather large kitchen area was a white with black appliances such as a black double oven, a black open up fridge with a slide out freezer on the bottom, and a black fire burner stove.

There was a small square tale off to the side of the kitchen area, across from it were white pillars going down three smooth black marble stairs, leading to the living room which held a large bookcase that stretched across the back wall, in the middle was a plasma screen TV, black of course, that held contract to the red of the book case.

Facing the encased wall was a black leather sectional couch that almost touched the ground if not for the maple legs holding it above the marble flooring.

"Do you like it, Ciel?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, sending shudders throughout the young boys' body.

"Mmn." Ciel look at his lover with lust filled eyes, licking his soft pick lips inviting Sebastian to kiss him sensually. Which is exactly what he did.

Leaning down he kissed the boy full on his lips as he dropped the bag, letting some of its contents spill on the floor. Ciel swung his legs around Sebastian's hips, straddling him, he licked the raven's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Sebastian opened his mouth to taste the boy further. Sebastian guided to the living room and set them both on the couch upright, Ciel still straddling him while attacking his neck to suck on any patch of skin exposed to his ravaging lips. The navy haired boy ground their hip together earning a surprised gasp from both parties. Sebastian thrust upwards searching for more of the delicious friction and was rewarded with the younger's pulsing need rubbing against his own, equally harm member.

"Wait, Ciel." Sebastian huffed out between groans and gasps of pleasure.

"I've waited long enough. I need you right now." Ciel ran his tongue over Sebastian's ear, biting the lobe, making him lose control.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red with lust as he switched their position on the couch. Ciel was now facing up; back flush against the seat of the couch with his older lover straddling his hips. Arching his back, Sebastian savagely ripped his brand new uniform to shreds, making Ciel mewl in pleasure.

"You're such a masochist, Ciel." Sebastian said smiling into the crook of Ciel's neck.

"Nhh…J-just. Hur-ry upppp…Ahh!" Ciel whined pulling at the shirt on Sebastian's back.

"As you wish." Sebastian said loosening his tie and shrugging off his shirt whilst nipping and biting Ciel's exposed flesh leaving marks all over his lithe body. Ciel slid his hands down Sebastian's now naked torso and began unzipping his pants. Sebastian recognized what Ciel was trying to do, and squirmed out of his pants, still placing kisses over Ciel's body in the process.

Ciel felt Sebastian jerk, moaning loudly as his hand brushed over the taller boys' throbbing length.

'_Commando, huh?' _

Ciel then grabbed Sebastian's cock and started in full, long, hard strokes, from the very tip down the shaft and to the base. The raven moaned abruptly sitting upright, arching his back and throwing his head back in pleasure. After a few more of Ciel's tantalizing stokes, Sebastian started to tremble, broken cries spilling out of his cherry red lips. Ciel stopped his hand movements, pulling himself into a sitting position between the man's legs, parting Sebastian's thighs, giving him full view of Sebastian in all of his glory.

The younger of the two lowered his head so his mouth was touching the tip of overly sensitive erection. He licked the long shaft with the flat of his tongue making Sebastian throw his head back once more, sewing his long fingers in Ciel's navy hair, urging him on. Ciel smirked and painfully slow, slipped his lovers manhood in his mouth. Sebastian's fingers raked Ciel's scalp looking for something to keep him from thrusting erratically in the smaller mouth, but all of his thoughts were quickly erased as Ciel deep throated him, taking all of him in his mouth.

Ciel slid his left hand down his body, right hand still at the base of Sebastian, clutching his neglected member, stroking it quickly. Ciel moaned at the sensation of Sebastian in his mouth and the attention he was giving his hard prick. Sebastian felt him lose himself as Ciel's throat vibrated around his unit; he pulled at the hair of his lover, warning him of what to come (pun intended ;D).

Ciel lifted his head off Sebastian's trembling member, stroking it harshly. "Come for me." Ciel looked up into the eyes of the demon with a look of sheer pleasure.

Sebastian had to close his eyes as his orgasm lacerated him, shaking his whole world. Ciel peaked at the same time as Sebastian, coating the couch with his seed as his face was painted with Sebastian's innocent sin. They stayed like that for a second riding out their intense orgasm.

"Delectable~." The man chuckled, lifting Ciel's cum covered face with his finger. Ciel licked his mouth tasting Sebastian's essence in his erotic mouth.

"We are so getting in trouble if anyone finds out about this." Ciel smiled devilishly obviously not caring if they we're seen by the world. Ciel crawled into Sebastian's lap, still stark naked, purring contently and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry if the flash back part was boring as hell, I can't write nor do I like flashbacks. But I LOVE timeskips! XD

_Okay so this actually took me a couple days because I kept forgetting what I was going to write and when I remembered I was nowhere near my computer or my iPod. Here's a little fact about me: I have horrible memory! And I'm only in freaking High School! _

_For everybody who's like 'Why is Ciel so different than in the beginning? Didn't he have the same personality as before just without the memories?' Well, I believe that a person's personality makes up 50% and then their experiences make up the other 50%. I tried to make him like in the manga/anime before he was corrupted by that evil bastard; shy and innocent and probably liked to make new friends._

_As always please look out for any small or large errors because half of this was written in the dark…literally. _

_REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK EVEN IF IT'S JUST A "GOOD STORY" ANYTHING IS FINE WITH ME! ~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait but I've been sick for the past few days, and I over worked myself the other day resulting in me being bed ridden for what seemed like forever and not allowing me to march in my very first marching band performance ever, but hopefully this chapter is fun!_

_And don't forget to review that always makes me feel better as well._

_And now for the reviews! This chapter I got a ton of comments! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! DOMO ARIGATO!_

totalamuto: Oh I know right took me long enough XD

Pri-Chan 1410: We'll have to see if Sebastian is still a true demon. If you ask any of the children in his class they would probably say yes! ;)

spiritmind675: Yepperz! I only tell the people in my grade who like yaoi and anime that I read yaoi but not write, that's too embarrassing ^/^

chibi-eru: I would be very happy with that too, so many possibilities…

aminaluvr4life: Holy crap, I just have to say this. The first time I read your username I was like animal luv ur 4 life! XD Yeah, I can't read! Anyways, Glad you liked it and yeah, I'm not a morning person so if someone txt me at 8am sayin' "Hey Wakey Wakey sleepy head!" I go "WHAT THE F***! DO YOU F***ING KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? S***! I WOULD GET UP AND B****-SLAP YOUR $$ BUT IM TYRING TO GET MY F***ING BEAUTY SLEEP! D***!" lol yeah, you can just imagine me in the mornings XD

Sujuli3nne: You want more? Oh, I'll give you more! OW! (from gimme more ;))

FumetsuKaji: Heehee your comment just reminded me of those cheesy commercials when their all like "What happened to suzie? Where did her father go? Find out in next week's chapter of 'The magician of wonder and delight' (I just totally stole that from a poster by me bed lol)"

fan girl 666: Thanks so much! I tried my hardest not to make it too boring because personally I absolutely HATE the back stories, but without them the story in whole would make no sense, or as I like to say it, it would be NONSENSEICLE!

ulqui's-girl: I try to make it a steamy as it could get ;D

mudafish: I think so too, but he's a devil so he's always very subtle about it. Or at least I try to make him subtle, but definitely not in this chapter, you'll see what I'm talking about mwahahahaa!

luna faith90: Yeah, that house is crappy. It doesn't even have a grand stair case with a huge portrait at the top, I mean WTF? OH! You meant the parents? Then yes, they're crappy too, they didn't even die in a fire I mean come on people, Stick to the story! Haha I'm just messin wit cha!

fullmoons-wings: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Someone finally told me about the timeline thing! XD Okay so here it is… I am not good with numbers…like at all so when I asked someone (by someone I mean multiple people) what relationship the old Ciel would have to have with the new Ciel (ex. Grand pa, great-grandpa ect.) they were just like "Uhh, I dunno." And I'm all like gee THANKS! Anyways do you think u could PM me the relationship? Pretty please with sugar and ice cream and pocky sticks…mmm…Ice cream with Pocky sticks…anyways would it be like great- great grandfather or something? Idk, and for the Soma thing…Well, you'll see ;) I'm a little tricky devil. AND PANTS! Yes pants, I will go back and fix that immediately!

Kags21: Thanks soooo much *Hugs!* you have no idea how happy that makes me feel when somebody says they love my story ^.^

And that's it! Thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, the favorite and reading! Now LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

WARNING: Yo, yo , yo bling, bling, bling this contains many uh boyxboy? Yeah I can't rap And slight OOC.

Disclaimer: Nope

* * *

Ciel slowly awoke from his calm slumber, noticing that he was not where he was when he went to sleep on his lovers' chest, but he was still nude.

"Sebastian?" The tired young man said rubbing his eyes trying to get a better look at the large room. It was a pure blood red color on the walls the blinds we're black blocking out the sun, which Ciel liked. The room had furniture that normal room's had; a dresser, a desk, a large mirror. The room was completely spotless, nothing was out of place, and there was no dust anywhere. Ciel knew that Sebastian liked cleanliness, but this room took it to a whole different level. The bed he was lying on was a grand white, which surprised Ciel, bed with bits of Black lace here and there. It was soft to the touch, like the inside of a newly bought cotton sweater before you wash it, and warm. Very warm. Ciel liked that part the most. Plopping his head down on the down feathered pillow, he snuggled down into the covers.

"Cute~!" Sebastian cooed at the small ball in the middle of the large bed.

Ciel stuck his tongue out at the man in the doorway and shifted a little so he was sitting up right. Sebastian wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing a pair of leather pants that fitted him a little too perfectly.

"Now, now young master, that's not a gesture you should be doing with your tongue." The man swayed his hips as he walked over to the young boy. "But I do know something that could occupy that lithe tongue of yours." The dark man whispered silk into the boy's ear, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel gasped as he felt a wet tongue rim his ear. He clutched Sebastian's shoulders, digging his nail in the flesh.

"Not now young master, we do have school today." Ciel growled at the thought of that dreaded school, even if he was the one who established it. Sebastian pulled away from the boy and started to strip out of his leather pants that clung to his hips in all the right places, throwing them to the hamper in the corner of the room, leaving him stark naked. Ciel took in the sight of his demon who looked exactly the same as back then. There were a few bruises here and there from their little 'activity' last night, but other than that his skin was a beautiful pale that glowed in the dim room.

"Ne, Sebastian. Do you remember the _games_ we used to play?" Sebastian looked at his master with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Are you suggesting we play a game, _young master_?" Sebastian said darkly to the boy laying provocatively on his bed.

"Yes, but don't make it too boring, Sebastian." Ciel said examining his polished nails, then looking up to meet Sebastian's eyes while smiling evilly.

Sebastian turned to rummage through the bottom drawer of his dresser, pulling out two small egg shaped devices.

"In this day, technology is much more advanced." Sebastian walked over to the bed putting one knee on the mattress. "Makes activities like these so much more enjoyable."

Ciel moaned softly to himself and spread his legs wide for the bigger male. Sebastian climbed on top of the smaller boy, straddling his stomach. He leaned down to touch his lips to smaller, cherry blossom colored lips.

Ciel brought his hands up to thread his fingers in the ravens satiny hair and moaned when Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring each crevice thoroughly. Sebastian stroked the roof of his mouth, making him writhe with pleasure.

Sebastian broke the kiss as he put one finger up Ceils' tight ass.

"Sebastian! W-what ar-e you…Ahhh!" Ciel moaned at the foreign appendage. Even though Ciel and Sebastian have had sex in the past, in Ciel's new body he was still a virgin, making a slight burn form at the entrance point.

"Wow~ Ciel you're clenching all around my finger. How does it feel to have my finger this far up your ass?" Ciel groaned. "And if I go like this you will…" Sebastian then curled his finger upward brushing it against Ciel's prostate.

Ciel screamed, pleasure pounding through his veins, he arched his back at an impossible angle.

"Seba…Moarrr!" That's when he removed his finger and put the small blue plastic egg at the opening of Ciel's buttocks.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian then plunged the small oval into Ciel, making him thrash about on the bed, howling for more.

Making sure that the bead was securely in Ciel he pushed it up until the base of his finger was pressed flush against Ciel's quivering hole. Sebastian removed his finger, licking the juices off of it, he over-looked his master piece. Ciel was still shaking begging for more with lust glazed eyes, his legs were spread showing his straining arousal.

"Sebastian…" The boy whined, wanting him to finish what he started.

"There are no rules to this game except that the first one to come loses and will receive…Severe punishment." Sebastian said in a husky voice. He reached behind him taking out two devices; looking like remote controls…Ciel was getting a bad feeling about this _game_.

"Go ahead try it." Sebastian said, handing him the red remote control. Ciel inspected the gadget and pressed the button in the top left. Ciel believed that button was a miracle when Sebastian started to tremble above him, scratching at Ciel's chest. Sebastian started to slowly rock his hips against Ciel's hard arousal, making both males hiss at the sensation.

Ciel knew that if he kept at this then he was going to come first. Pushing the top button he turned off the device, leaving the two gasping for breath as Sebastian stopped his ministrations. Sebastian then leaned down to Ciel's ear and whispered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Ciel breathed out, still trying to catch his breath.

"By the way…" Sebastian said still at his ear. "It's 7:15."

"Shit!"

* * *

"God damn demon… making me late… Didn't even eat anything…" Ciel grumbled to himself as he opened his locker to take out the books that he didn't need. Suddenly he was thrust in the locker, and saw a figure shutting the door.

"What's wrong? Having a bad day? Do you need your mommy?" Adan… He wasn't ready to face this certain boy yet, something about him just made him feel…Hate? Anger? He didn't really know but he did know that he did not want him around.

"Lemme outta here!" Ciel yelled as he thrashed around the shut locker.

"Nope! You have to beg me first." Adan said amused at the effort the smaller boy was making out get out of the locker.

"I swear to the devil, when I get out of here I'll f***ing break you f***ing face you piece of s**t!" Ciel was not having a good day, and the fact that he was _playing_ against a demon in a game of his own creation was even more frustrating. Ciel did not like to lose, to anyone, ever.

While Adan blushed at Ciel's colorful words he was spewing from the locker, Chris walked up to Adan with anger cursing his features.

"What the hell are you doing to my friend?" Chris practically growled.

"Err, nothing we were just having some…fun?" Adan stuttered looking everywhere but Chris' face.

"LET ME OUT YOU GIANT F***ING OAF BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS S***Y DOOR AND **** YOUR **** IN!" Ciel continued to scream profanities from inside the locker, now earning Adan suspicious looks and whispering.

"Doesn't look like he's having fun to me." Chris said. "Let him out now."

Adan not wanting to be **** in, as Ciel would say it, opened the door with a sneer "I'll get you Ciel." He whispered and then stormed down the hall.

Chris helped Ciel out of the locker, steadying him as he saw a read device drop from his pants. "What's this?" Chris picked up the control as Ciel's face started to heat up.

"Give me that!" Ciel said frantically, grabbing the remote that was connected to the vibrator inside Sebastian from Chris' clutches.

"Whoa, chillax dude. No reason to get so dramatic." Chris put his hands up in the air.

Ciel sighed from relief and returned the device to his pocket.

"Hey, I've got something to get from my locker. Meet me at the classroom okay?" Chris started walking away when Ciel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Something was up. Chris noticed that as Adan walked into the classroom…an hour early. Adan was always either the last one to arrive to class or arrived about two hours after the bell. That must be the reason Professor Michaelis hated him so much.

Chris walk into the classroom right behind Adan and locked the door. _'I'm just gonna ruff him up a bit.'_

"Hey, Adan. Why are you here so early?" Chris said carefully looking Adan up and down suspiciously.

"Oh, I just Uhh…Forgot to do some homework." Chris could tell that Adan was lying by the way he stuttered.

"You never do your homework. Why the sudden interest?" Chris leered. Each step he took forward forced Adan a step back, this went on until Adan hit his back against the wooden cupboard making a thump sound.

Chris punched the cupboard door trapping Adan in that position. "I wonder how you would like it if you were the one trapped." And with that Chris grabbed Adan's shirt and shoved him in the small cupboard, closing the door and holding it there.

"Hey let me out!" Adan yelled.

"I suggest you don't make a sound or else you will look like a pansy for the rest of your life." Chris muttered as a group of students walked through the door.

"Hey Chris what are you doing over there?" The group of boys asked from across the room.

"Nothing! I'll be right over."

* * *

Sebastian walked into the flamboyant redhead's office immediately getting attack by it.

"Sebby, I felt the little brat's memories return yesterday! Did anything interesting happen?" Grell rubbed his face against Sebastian's flat hard stomach, giggling.

Sebastian kicked the transy in his stomach, sending him to thumping to the ground, still giggling.

"That is none of your concern." Sebastian stated flatly.

Grell then started rolling on the floor whining. "C'mon, I just want one little detail!" Sebastian put one foot on his back ceasing the overexcited things movement. Grell stopped on his belly, resting his chin on his hand and pouted. "You're no fun!"

"I need your help." Sebastian bent over, almost kneeling. Almost. Sebastian never kneeled to anyone except his master.

"Ahhh~ so Sebby, you finally came to your senses and decided to pick me over that mutt!" Grells' bright green eyes flashed brilliantly and he kicked his feet up into the air with glee.

"Never in a million lifetimes would I make a decision that horrendous, let alone think about it." Sebastian said with ease, letting the she male under him crumple. "It's about Ciel."

Grell sighed. _'Jesus Christ is _he_ all that he talks about, seriously' _"What's wrong this time?"

"On the day his memories were returned, I felt that it was incomplete. Why is that?" Sebastian eased his foot off the others back as he softly spoke the words.

"Well, there could be two ways that the memories didn't return. One, he blocked the memories from his brain, not wanting to experience the pain it brought, or two, something went wrong when he was being resurrected." Grell said his tone very serious now.

Sebastian pondered this for a moment and finally decided that he would confront the boy about this. Later, not right now. He had just been awakened, getting use to everything in his past and present colliding into one._ 'And right now it was time for fun'_ He reminded him self, feeling the form of a remote in his pocket.

As he got up and walked towards the door he heard a voice from behind him. "Sebastian."

"Yes."

"…Be careful." The redhead's voice dropped almost two octaves as he said this very slowly with precaution.

* * *

Ciel looked around for Chris as he sat his book down on his desk.

"Oh my god Ciel, what happened to your neck?" A curly blonde headed girl screeched, looking at the numerous giant red blotches on his neck.

Ciel visibly flushed and stuttered. "Oh. Umm, yesterday I-uh was outside and um…Bugs! Yes there were a lot of bugs!"

"Christ, doesn't it itch?" Casey went to touch on of the 'bites' until Ciel grabbed her wrist and pulled it back down to her side.

"No, it doesn't."

"I would say that they look more like hickeys if you ask me." A voice behind Ciel giggled.

"T-they are not!" Ciel yelled once again blushing.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Chris said leaning his head in for the information.

"There is no girl." Ciel muttered trying to get Chris' face out of his.

"Oh, so it's a boy?" Casey piped in.

"No, there is _nobody_!" Well, he wasn't lying. Sebastian wasn't any_body_, he was a demon so he doesn't really count, right?

Just then Ciel felt something vibrating in his nether regions. As Ciel stiffened covering his mouth, trying to keep in the gasp, Casey noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Ciel? We didn't mean to make you upset. We're sorry!" She clutched Ciel's arms shaking him, which wasn't making anything better. _'Ugh, she's just like Lizzie.' _Ciel held in a moan as the vibrator started to move around. He needed to sit down. _'Think of something disgusting. Something disgusting…something…something'_ Ciel was trying his hardest to think of something to deflate his hard-on but all he could think about was this morning between him and Sebastian.

"Class, take your seats." Speak of the devil…No pun intended.

Ciel cautiously sat in his seat, his head hanging low, breathing erratic, and crossing his legs to hide the large tent in his pants. Ciel was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. _'I will _not_ lose.'_

Sebastian walked around his silent class, stopping at Ciel who was struggling to keep his breathing and everything else under control.

"Is there a problem, _Mr. Phantomhive_?" Sebastian asked, his face smug.

"No, _professor_." Ciel grunted through clenched teeth. The class gasped as they saw the challenge in his voice.

The professor smirked to himself _'This will be easy'_ He thought as he walked back up to the front of the classroom and grabbed a math book off of his desk.

"Turn to page 184. I want you to write down the notes I write and then do problems 1 through 40."

Ciel smirked devilishly to himself as he reached in his pocket, clicking the 'ON' button on the red remote. _'There's no way you're going to have all the fun'_

The class, excluding Ciel, quietly took out their spirals and pencils ready to write down the notes that were already half, written on the board.

_Screech._

The sound resonated throughout the classroom as their Professor dragged the chalk in his hand down in a ragged line. The class looked at each other and started whispering things such as "Did someone do something again?" and "What just happened?"

'_That tricky little…Trying to make me look bad in front of my class.' _Sebastian thought as he turned around to the class, pounding his hands down on his desk. "Since you like to talk so much, I believe that you all should sit here quietly for the rest of the class. Anyone who talks receives detention." Sebastian was out of breath by the time he finished his mini-speech. He could feel himself staring to sweat more and more as the vibrator reached all of the deepest places inside of him.

He sat in his chair and was about to scream. The vibrator shifted so that it rested right against his sweet spot. _'oh, for the love of everything evil when will this class end?' _Sebastian sat in agonizing torture as the seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours.

Ciel could feel himself getting to the point that he was about to jump that devil and beg to be fucked. About everyone noticed the tension in the air created by the two, but they did not know the kind. Sebastian and Ciel knew this very type of tension sexual tension.

Ciel saw a drop of blood fall from his lips, which were ruby red from the harsh biting, to his desk. The smell hit Sebastian like God and the devil facing off directly in front of him. Sebastian was about to burst through his pants and cave in to his senses.

Sebastian started to squirm in his seat look at the clock nervously waiting for that damn bell to ring. There was still 30 more minutes to go. This was not going to work for Ciel and Sebastian. The class was getting suspicious of the two over heated males.

"Hey…Ciel…" A hushed voice whispered, yanking Ciel out of his mind, fogged with lust. Ciel raised his head a bit to show he was listening but not too much to show his face. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit feverish."

Ciel opened his mouth to say some type of response but all that came out was rushed release of air.

"What?" Chris said a little louder.

"Si-lence." The word was deeply strained due to Sebastian's clouded mind. He was almost gone, his head was in his hands, covering his face, but most of all his now fiercely glowing eyes. The scent of Ciel in the classroom and his blood…God, that blood, it drove him wild.

'_Only a little more.'_ Ciel thought to himself as he reached into his pocket, pressing the up button once more.

Sebastian let out a frustrated noise which sounded like a growl to the rest of the class excluding Ciel. To him it sounded like victory. It was just a matter of time until Sebastian caved and Ciel would claim winner. He would just have to hold out a little bit more.

Sebastian was getting close to the end, he knew it. The way that the vibrator was pulsating dead on to his prostate, it drove him wild, making shivers run up and down his spine, making his toes curl with pleasure. It was too much. There was no hope…Unless…

"Dismissed." Sebastian raised his head with a smirk gracing his features, his face vacant of any pleasure that continued to coursing through his veins.

"But we still have 10 more minutes-"

"I said. Dismissed." The class started murmuring, packing up their books and heading out the door.

Ciel was having a hard time getting his books the way his hands violently trembled. He soon gave up and stared at his desk hopelessly. This was not going as planned. Did Sebastian expect him to get up, showing the soaking wet tent in the middle of his pants?

The twins came up to his desk then. "Come on Ciel, let's go. Professor Michaelis is acting weird today."

Ciel just muttered an "I'll catch up with you guys in a sec."

The twins just looked at him strangly and walked out the door, leaving two very horny men almost alone in the room.

Sebastian got out of his chair and slowly walked towards Ciel's desk, every step, when passing a window, the blinds shut, until he was standing right in front of Ciel's desk.

"Sebastian, I can't wait anymore." Ciel muttered, and then looking into Sebastian's glowing eyes said "Take me."

Something in Sebastian snapped. He threw the desk so it would smack the wall and crash to the floor. With a snap of his fingers a wall of flames then arouse from the ground, preventing anything from coming in the room without burning to a crisp.

He threw Ciel on the cold ground, licking and biting at the bleeping lip, yearning for more of that delicious blood. Ciel moaned loudly at the sensation, trusting his hips forward to add the mouthwatering friction of their groins rubbing together.

"Ciel…You taste absolutely delicious."

Sebastian moaned and began rocking his hips as well, staring to nibble his way down Ciel's throat, ripping away their clothing in the process. Ciel arched his back, moaning and groaning under Sebastian when he heard voices coming from outside.

"Ciel! Professor Michaelis! Are you in there?" A voice yelled through the flames, but Ciel and Sebastian were too immersed in their own euphoric world to notice anything else, including the boy that was debating with himself to either interrupt their little moment and run like hell, or stay in the cupboard and risk being burned to death.

'_Holy shit, oh fuck! What the hell is going on here? Ciel and that devil are getting it on, I'm trapped in this closet having to watch and hear everything they're doing and now I'm going to die! This is possibly THE worst day of my life!'_ Adan thought, starting to sweat from the heat of the flames. It was strange, the flames were hot, it would definitely burn if anything touched it, but there was no smoke. Adan was staring to freak out, watching his professor _lick _his classmate who was much too young for him.

"Ahh, Sebastian!" Ciel clawed at the ground as if to help him stay in reality as Sebastian started to roughly bite at his soft pure white flesh, now dripping with blood. Sebastian's bites and the vibrator in his small butt were driving Ciel crazy. "Sebas-tian… t-aake it owwt…" Ciel wriggled his now unclothed hips which applied even more friction to the aching members.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said biting into Ciel's skin exceptionally hard this time. Sebastian pulled his mouth away from the alluring blood to take off his now red stained gloves. Throwing the soiled gloves on the floor, Sebastian oh so slowly snaked his hand down Ciel's body, scratching the surface ever so slightly, making Ciel scream in pleasure from his hyper-sensitive body.

"Are you sure, young master? You look like your enjoying this right now fufufu~" Sebastian said his voice dark, dripping with unhidden raging, pure lust. Ciel's response was a string of loud open mouthed moans and his nails now frantically searching for level ground.

Sebastian then wickedly put his finger into the small, dripping hole and pulled out the blue game piece. Ciel couldn't handle anymore, he then raised his legs, spread his ass cheeks with two small hands and begged. "Fuck me!"

Sebastian growled like a rabid dog and plunged his weeping member into Ciel's virgin enterance. Just the something spectacular happened, Sebastian sprouted midnight black wings. Darker than night, crueler than the epitome of hell itself. The wings shuttered a bit before Sebastian started, slowly, moving again, plunging into the snug ring of muscles that clenched and unclenched, massaging Sebastian's manhood.

"Fuck, Ciel…So, tight." Sebastian groaned while Ciel was barely managing to obtain enough oxygen to stay conscious. Ciel put one shaking hand on Sebastian's thigh, his face scrunched in pain.

"S…Wait…" This plea sharply stopped Sebastian's movements. He reached down, black wings wilting slightly, and brushed a sweaty warm hand across Ciel's cheek. All Ciel needed was a moment. Just one.

Ciel winced again, reaching up for the hand that was rubbing slow, comforting circles on his soft cheek. He, then, grasped a hold of it and opened his eyes slightly, took a deep breath and gave a small smile.

Ciel released his grip on Sebastian's hand and outstretched his arms to the demonic being above him. Sebastian widened his eyes and snatched his beloved in his arms, hugging him tightly to his bare chest.

"Ahh, my broken angel, let us never part again. My love, my joy, my _everything_. You are mine, as I am yours and nothing, _nothing_ will ever come between our unbreakable bonds. My Ciel our love is everlasting, forevermore." Sebastian looked deeply into Ciel's blue eye, lifting one hand from the boys' small back to caress his right eye, lifting the offending object that was preventing him from seeing his lovers' devilish contract.

Sebastian kissed his eye sweetly, picking him up and setting him down gently on the desk.

"Now, shall we continue?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, snaking his hand seductively down his small body.

Ciel felt it then. The large rod still in his hole, starting to move, slowly but surely. As Sebastian's pace grew faster Ciel's moans and high whines grew louder. The flames off to the side grew more intense as well, matching their ever growing heat. Sebastian's wings grew in size the closer he got to the end, with each thrust of his hips, each mewl he elicited from the squirming figure under him.

The sensation was even better than Ciel had remembered it to be. Every time Sebastian pushed into him, he hit that inflamed sweet spot inside of him making Ciel writhe at every turn. Ciel, was about to come, and he had no objections, until he remembered his _game_.

"Seb...Aah-stian, Come inside!" Ciel cried out reaching out to scratch Sebastian's chest harshly.

Sebastian was thrown off by Ciel's lewd choice of words, but none the less, increased his speed. He started breathing raggedly clutching Ciel's small figured hips. The pressure was building in his lower stomach turning his eyes a fierce red. Baring his teeth, he bit into Ciel's delicate skin letting the blood flow into his mouth like a waterfall. His senses were overwhelming him, the taste of Ciel's warm blood, the scent of sweaty sex, the site of Ciel on the verge of losing it, the sound of his grunts along with Ciel's near screams melting into one, made him finally come, coating Ciel's inner walls with white. His wings expanding outward and then shattering like glass, letting the black feathers float around the room like snow.

Feeling Sebastian's seed filling him made Ciel explode all over their stomachs. Sebastian rode out his orgasm while Ciel, still panting, brought himself up and whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"I win." Ciel smiled cruelly and chuckled as Sebastian removed himself from Ciel and sank to the ground. While Ciel was celebrating, Sebastian was depressed. The flames surrounding them were now weakened but were still blazing. He never lost, NEVER! _'Maybe I trained him too well.'_ Sebastian thought.

But still, nobody noticed the flabbergasted boy that witnessed the whole ordeal, since the teasing beginning, to the fiery end. He was now too deep in thought to realize that the door was slowly swinging opening from his weight. Due to lack of support he fell to the ground letting both males know of his hidden location.

"Well, it looks like we have a rat Young master." Sebastian growled out as he stared venomously at the petrified boy. Sebastian got on his two long slender legs and strode over to the boy who looked up at him in terror. "Shall I exterminate it?" Sebastian sneered.

The young man stuttered and tried to make a break for the door until Sebastian just made to flames blaze brighter, making Adan stumble back and land on his butt.

"No." Ciel said, still sitting on the desk, his arms and legs crossed, the fire glistening off his pale smooth skin. "People will get suspicious." Ciel said in his noble voice.

Sebastian gritted his teeth looking back at the boy still terrified on the ground. _'That does make sense. Ciel, Kadar and I are more than likely the only ones in the school. The rest must have evacuated because of the fire. Damn.'_

"What do you want?" Said an adolescent, yet strong voice. Ciel jumped off the desk, landing on his feet, and if he was still feeling the pain from earlier then he sure as hell wasn't showing it.

"Wh-What?" The petrified boy sputtered.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked again, his bare feet making a light slap against the hard floor. "Money. Power."

"An explanation." Adan said firmly.

Ciel didn't think that Adan would be so boring. "Fine, about what?" He huffed kneeling so he was down on Adan's eye level.

"About my great-great (1) grandfather." Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed his lover's small arm, holding him close and covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you that. If you wish to know then ask him yourself." Sebastian practically spat the words at him.

"Sebastian, what is he talking about?" The poor lost boy asked.

'_This isn't good. This is the one thing I don't want Ciel to remember. If he remembers him then he will remember…'_ Sebastian sighed deeply preparing himself for the long journey ahead. "I suppose there is no other option."

The two younger males look at him with questioning eyes, as his own eyes narrowed in disgust.

"It's time to pay a visit to an old friend, Soma Kadar."

* * *

_A/N: Holy crap in a bucket! That was one long chapter XD I wanted to make it uber long because I kinda disappeared for a week :P And it's like really, really, really hooooooooot In my room and then when I turn on the fan it gets too cold! Ugh, it sucks ass, I hate it!_

_Ahh~ you've seen my horrible skills of a wanna-be poet. I really don't like to write poetry but I do like to read it, it's so beautiful XD_

_I would read it over but sadly I am still sick -.-;; and I stayed up just for you guys to finish this at 2:55 am. I'm really tired so could you please point out any mistakes ._

_Sorry if you think that I'm Grell bashing, I'm not though! I just like to have some fun with him ;) I even have him as my wallpaper._

_LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT CONTAINS OUR BELOVED CHARACTER PRINCE SOMA OF BENGAL! (Excited crowd goes wild) _

_REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF YOU ALREADY REVIEW BEFORE EVEN IF IT'S JUST SOMETHING LIKE "you spelled the wrong in paragraph 4" or something. It's always greatly appreciated XD_

I don't know the exact time line that kuroshitsuji started because ALL the websites said either different things or didn't say anything at all so I'm guessing its great great grandfather. If you happen to know it would be PM (private message) me! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6 FIRST HALF

_Hey my peeps! So I'm slowly getting over my little cold thing, and many thanks to the reviews I have gotten! In the first day I posted it there was 12 reviews, holy crap that absolutely made my day :D _

jak09: Thanks! I always do that god (Bad watermelondrea!)

spiritmind675: Hee hee thanks and yes I am a tricky little devil aren't I?

UJustLostTheGame: LOL! I guess I lost the game to by writing it too XD

Chetanlaihe: Ha ha yes, I love Sebby to death but once in a while he has to suffer, and when he does, I will be there with my cell phone recording ;)

Pri-Chan 1410: Yes they are, They're SIMPLY FAABULOUS~ XD

Shinatty: It made me nosebleed too when I was planning it in my head during Spanish class ;D

chibi-eru: Haha I loveeee me some cliffys!

Geranium: I watched that one part that you were talking about on YouTube and ohhmyygoodness that was hysterical!

Roxprincess741: oh yes Sebastian was PWNED! (I say pwned because my friend doesn't believe that its spelled p-w-n-e-d and she think its spelled poned…what a noob hee hee ;))

totalamuto: Yes Adan be afraid be very afraid…Ha…hhahaa…ahahhaha! HAHAHA BWAHAHAHA MWAHHAHAHA! :D

fan girl 666: What's cooler than being cool? ICE COLD ^U^v

ulqui's girl: My goal was to make it steamy hot *tss* XD

aminaluvr4life: Eek, I get up at 5 as well but mostly because I take FOREVER to get ready haha XD And I'm happy you liked the many much fuffsens!

LovelyWickedDescet: I can't say enough thanks to you so I just made up a word to put it all in one… Thanktacularomis (feel free to use that word whenever you like haha)

_I LOVE YOU ALL for the suggestions on other sites that I could post this story and a lot of you said (God I hope I said that right) and so I'm going to think about if for a while and pray to JESUS that my story doesn't get taken down DX_

_Thanks for all the excellent reviews! I think that this was one of my most popular chapters, you little pervy readers ;] I'm just kidding! Maybe I should get sick more often hahaaaa noooo._

_And for the few that care what place my band took it was SECOND! OHH YEAH BAYBAYYY~!_

_WARNING: Yaoi, rape and mentions of rape. If you don't like either than I suggest you skip this chapter or pick another story to read. And slight ooc for Sebby-chan and DRUNK CIEL!_

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji oh kuroshitsuji, where art thou Kuroshitsuji? (I don't own-eth)_

* * *

"Sebastian, I demand you tell me what is going on." Ciel asked, now fully clothed still sitting on the desk wanting answers.

Sebastian faltered as he buttoned his shirt think about how to attack the situation without it ending with Ciel having a panic attack. "Ciel, when you had your memories returned, only half was present… You lost half of your memories." Sebastian stated gravely, looking Ciel in the eye seriously.

Ciel stared back at him in disbelief. "There's no way… But I remember everyone Lizzy, Pluto, Maylene, Barn, Finny even Madam Red." Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian didn't want to be the one to tell his love this but it had to be said. "Then do you remember Grell?" Sebastian's voice was quieter.

"Huh?" Ciel clutched the end of his desk.

"Grell Sutcliff. The Death God." Sebastian's voice was firm now, but his head was lowered covering his eye's that contained hurt in their depths. He hated this.

"No but-"

"No, that is the answer. You don't remember when Grell and Madame Red became Jack the ripper. You can't even remember when he killed her because she wouldn't murder her only nephew. You don't probably don't even remember when your Queen ripped you from me and _burned you_! You just don't remember!" Sebastian raised his voice.

The room was now silent except for the crackling fire that burned in the background. Adan was stunned at the first emotion that Sebastian ever showed. He was now sitting against the cupboard knees cradled to his chest.

"No…I…My memories…T-they're…gone?" Ciel whispered staring into his lap lost and confused. His mind was a jumbled mess right now, and the news about his Aunt didn't make it any better. _'Grell…Why does that sound so familiar?'_

Sebastian was beginning to regret his words, slowly walking over to the astray boy in order to comfort him. He put his arm on Ciel's unnaturally pale cheek when Ciel slapped his hand away, animosity filling his features. "Sebastian get them back!" Ciel ordered his voice loud and powerful but with desperation laced within it.

The demon flinched as his hand was roughly slapped away and grew sad as he saw his lover became hysterical.

"Get my memories back…I…wan-t…I want…" Ciel started wailing then; words interrupted the broken sobs at times as he kept crying for what seemed to go on forever.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said quietly as he picked him up with both arms, cradling him to his chest like a newborn baby. Sebastian murmured comforting words to the boy as he continued to cry into the broad chest, Adan was watching silently and nearly felt bad for the boy.

Sebastian looked up from the weeping youngster in his arms to the other one at the cupboard. "Just give us a minute."

* * *

Ciel took a deep breath reading himself for what was to come. "Let's go." Ciel stood in front of the fire with his head held high.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, fitting his now white gloves when he heard a small voice behind him speak.

"Uhh, what about all the…Feathers?" Adan stumbled with his words.

"Hmm, I'll think of something, but we have spent too much time in here than planned." Sebastian turned around to glare at the boy that intruded on him and Ciel's _game_.

"Sebastian!" The smallest boy demanded.

With a snap of Sebastians' fingers the fire grew enormous and the dissipated into nothing, leaving a horrid black stain on the walls and doors it surrounded. Just then they heard footsteps rushing down the hallway, stopping when they arrived at the burnt door.

"Stand back! We're going to bust it open!" A strong voice said from the other side, when Sebastian just sighed waving his hand, making the door open on its own.

"Whoa!" Chris followed by several firefighters crashed through the open doorway, toppling on each other comically.

Ciel snickered while Sebastian just mumbled "Idiots" under his breath.

The group looked around the messed room with black feathers scattering the floor, a mangled desk amongst them, and then they looked at the three nice, untouched males in the corner of the room.

"What happened here?" The man said with authority and a slightly pissed off attitude.

Adan looked like he was about to word vomit at any second and Ciel had a blank look on his face while Sebastian gave the answer. "A bird."

"Excuse me?" The firefighter said with a disbelieving tone.

"I said that there was a bird. It flew inside and went rabid." Sebastian said giving the more muscular man his signature false smile.

"And what about the fire?" He said

"I don't know dry wood maybe?" Sebastian let out a sigh and shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me and my two students, I must get them back to their homes immediately. Poor children are practically traumatized by this whole experience." Sebastian said as he pinched Ciel's cheek like a grandma would. Ciel only glared back at him with annoyance. "Come children!" Sebastian said as he scooped up Ciel in his arms and walked briskly out of the room before any of them could speak.

"Wait!" Chris spoke too late as Sebastian walked out of the room with Ciel in his arms pouting and Adan following his tail.

All of the men were confused and slightly shocked at how the teacher pointedly shrugged them off as if they were nothing.

* * *

As the trio walked outside, Ciel still in Sebastian's arms bridal style, the students from everywhere starred and whispered. Ciel began to blush and whispered to Sebastian. "Let me down."

"I'm sorry I cannot do that young master." Sebastian said smugly.

"And why the hell not?" Ciel was beyond embarrassed now, his cheeks a blazing red.

"Because you are injured." Sebastian said a small grin forming across his lips.

"What? I am not injur-" Ciel stopped his words and began to process exactly what he was talking about.

"You cannot fool me Ciel, I saw you wince when you stood." Sebastian stated plainly.

"Shut up, bastard." Ciel mumbled his bands covering his face so the other students around him could not see his tomato red face.

Sadly this did not help as he heard the chatter around him grow louder and more pronounce. 'Oh my God, do you see that?' 'Yeah, Professor. Michaelis is actually carrying Ciel!' '_squeal_ I wish he would do that for me!' 'Yeah, he's so hot.'

'_Stupid girls, he's mine.'_ Ciel thought menacingly.

"We're here." Sebastian said pulling out the keys to his red and black Bugatti Veyron.

Ciel rolled his eyes and mumbled a "Should have known." While Adan just completely flipped out.

"Holy Shit! You have a Bugatti Veyron! Isn't it, like, the most expensive car in the world? How in hell did you get it?" Adan practically screamed.

"That is none of your business, you simpleton. Now get in, shut up and do not get any dirt inside of it." Sebastian strongly voiced as he gently sat Ciel in the passenger's seat and buckled him in.

Adan did a mock salute and said "Yes, sir!" as he got into the car.

Sebastian sighed to himself as he got into the driver's seat then. "Kids these days…Completely ungrateful."

* * *

"And stop here." Adan said his voice filled with excitement mixed with determination as the car reached the end of the hill, stopping in front of a huge gold colored mansion. _'Finally! Today's the day I finally figure out what happened!'_

Sebastian locked the doors before Adan could get out of the car and his expression turned grim. "Are you sure you want this, Adan?" Sebastian's tone was completely serious and Adan halted, doubting himself.

'_What if it's something that I was never meant to know. Maybe it could make __mahāna mahāna dādā even worse than before.'_ He shook his head to clear the misleading thoughts. "Yes, I'm sure. I must find out what happened."

Sebastian sighed for about the trillionth time that day and proceeded to get out of the car. _It seems I would have to suppress my demonic power to not accidentally kill the scoundrel.' _Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously as he closed the door to the passenger's seat, Ciel in his arms once more, as he stared at the gold and white mansion.

Once they were at the door Adan opened it and waltzed right in. This mansion was rivaling the Phantomhives' own as it showed a slightly smaller white marble grand staircase that spiraled up to what looked like the third floor. The main foyer was a white and gold marble as well with matching pillars going from the bottom to the very top. In back was a giant window that covered all three floors, showing off the great never ending garden in the backyard.

"The very top floor is mahāna mahāna dādā's floor."

"Damn, he needs a whole floor?" Ciel said craning his neck to see all the way to the ceiling, which had a painting of what seemed to be Indian Goddesses.

"You have no idea how hard it is for him! So just shut up!" The words resonated through the silent house until a small young voice drifted from the 3rd floor.

"Adan, are you back already?"

"Yes dādā and I brought some _friends_ with me that would like to meet you." Adan said still starring at Ciel with murderous eyes.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, bring them up." The young voice said excitedly.

"Now you two behave yourselves. I don't want any accidents happening to him, you hear?" Adan said directing it mostly at Sebastian who was glaring at the top floor with hate.

As they went up the never ending stairs, they group heard the young voice singing a tune.

"_The monochrome blows __through our colorless encounter. I shall entrust each of my pains to you __The unforgiving autumn, Which forcefully traces my scars, comes While your cool fingers still beckon me After I'd melted, you tenderly save The troublesome, icy me And toy around with me with a kiss"_

The young man continued to sing, in his bead, turning his head to greet his great, great grandson and his two friends that now stood in the doorway to his room. "Hello I'm Soma Kadar. And who might you be?" His smile could melt the coldest of hearts, but Sebastian's heart was nonexistent when it came to anybody except Ciel.

"It's been a while _Prince Soma_." Sebastian said his voice low.

Soma's heart skipped a beat as he opened his eyes wide and began to back away from the demon. "S-s-s-s-seba-a-a-st-tian." He stuttered as the dark man looked at him in disgust.

"Aww, don't leave out Ciel, he _is_ your _best friend_ isn't he? Too bad he doesn't remember." Sebastian said with sarcasm and malice as he stepped toward the terror struck man. He was now directly at the bed, Adan right next to him if he tried anything funny. He scowled at the young man who was shaking tremendously, emitting whimpering sound now and again.

Ciel observed the situation intently taking in every detail about how Sebastian spoke and Soma reacted. This man did ignite something in himself as well, it felt like rage and hurt, deep hurt that went straight sown to his core.

"Sebastian, let me down." Ciel demanded, and the eldest man looked at him worriedly as he gently placed his feet on the hard wood floor. Once he was steady on the ground he reached up to his eye and removed his patch, exposing his eye to the other men in the room.

Soma and Adan gasped at the foreign eye, having only seen it once in their lifetime. The ominous glow of it shook their very soul.

"Tell me what this man did." Ciel said, his voice barley a whisper.

"Why don't you get _him_ to tell you, seeing as I wasn't there to supervise the mutt!" Sebastian spat every word at Soma, making him flinch.

"Stop it! You're going to-"

"It's okay...I can tell you what happened." Adan was cut off by Soma's weak trembling voice. "Back when we were still...Normal, Sebastian told me and Agni to watch you, for he had errands to attend to elsewhere."

_Start Flashback_

"Could you two watch the Young mast for about four days? I have to go away on some...Business." Sebastian asked as he stood at the door of Soma's townhouse in London with Ciel at his side.

"Sure, Ciel's welcome anytime! But may I ask what kind of business? Not that I want to be nosy or anything! I would never ever want to impose in on your business Sebastian! It's just-" Soma's nervous rambling was cut off by a single gloved hand in his face.

"It's some family stuff you need not worry about Soma, not take me inside, it's bloody freezing out here!" Ciel said as he walked through the door, glancing back at Sebastian giving him a final nod. "Make sure you come straight back. Don't keep me waiting." Ciel stated clearly looking Sebastian dead in his ruby red eyes.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian voiced strongly and suddenly there was a vicious gust of wind that slammed the front door shut leaving Ciel and Soma alone in the room.

Soma shivered at how creepy he always thought that butler was and turned to face Ciel. "So Ciel, where's all your stuff?"

"I have spare clothing and necessities in the guest room since it is my townhouse." Ciel huffed at the much taller teen.

"Uhh,did your undergarments have the scary rabbit looking thing on 'em?" Soma asked scratching his head.

"Yes, why?" Ciel asked conspicuously.

'Crap I used those as my underwear already.' "Yeah, no reason. Here I'll be right back. I'll, uhh, tell Agni that you're here!" Soma said and then ran off, to find Agni yes, but to tell him to wash all undergarments that are Ciel's.

He ran to the Kitchen where he saw Agni about to prepare dinner, in his apron and hair tied back.

"Agni! Quick, I need you to do something." Soma wanted to yell but he was too out of breath.

"What is it Prince Soma? Is something wrong? Are you hurt!" Agni started freaking out, imagining the worst.

"No it's nothing serious, I just need you to wash some undergarments for Ciel. He will be staying with us for a few day's while his butler is out for some family stuff." Soma breathed deeply trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, is that all?" Agni let out a breath in relief as Soma took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen area.

"What's for dinner?" Soma asked trying to look over Agni's shoulder at the ingredients he began to take out of the fridge.

"I thought I would make something different today. Salmon and avocado sushi with shrimp and tuna sashimi." Agni said as he began to cut the salmon, Soma's mouth watering behind him.

"That sounds delectable, Sebastian usually put's caviar on the sushi you should try it sometime." Ciel stepped into the kitchen scaring both of the older men.

"Oh my gosh Ciel, you scared the goddess out of me!" Soma smacked his chest in an exasperated manner.

"Sorry, it's just that you were taking too long so I came looking for you." Ciel shrugged as he began to take off his black and red laced coat.

"Taking too long, I was only gone for about two minutes-" Soma said but was halted by Ciel who seemed not to care for his words as he held his coat out for him to take .

"Here, it's hot, and I've been over worked lately, would you bring me some Chateau Lafitte?" Ciel waved his hand dismissively at the older boy.

"Uhh, aren't you a bit young to be drinking wine?" Soma asked.

"Nonsense, I have been drinking since seven years of age. Now quickly, bring me my wine!" Ciel said again, this time pushing the coat into Soma's arms.

"Are you okay Ciel, you seem a bit distressed." Soma grabbed Ciel's arm, looking him straight in his visible eye, his voice overflowing with worry. Ciel just cast his head down and yanked his arm free of Soma's grasp.

"I'm fine." He murmured, holding his arm tightly to him, still looking down to the floor. The kitchen was silent until Agni's hands were guiding Soma to the door.

"Okay we'll be right back with your wine, Ciel." Agni laughed nervously. Once they we're out side of the room, heading towards the wine cellar. "Prince Soma, I don't think you should push Ciel anymore than you have already. He seems on edge today, it must be because does not have his butler with him."

"What do you mean by that Agni." Soma said carefully lowering his voice.

"I mean that ever since a couple weeks ago, Ciel and Sebastian have become...closer." Agni's voice was hushed now as they made their way down the stairs.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed how they _touch _each other? Or how when they're in the same room together everyone else seems unimportant?" Agni's eyes narrowed slightly as he remembered the numerous situations.

"I suppose, but there is only one way to know for sure..." Soma said smiling deviously with a plan in his head.

* * *

"Ciel we're back with your wine! Just promise me you won't over do it!" Soma crashed into the room with his loudness, a very nervous Agni behind him.

"Good, I was waiting forever." Ciel huffed as Agni grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Let's go sit outside, the weather is excellent." Soma smiled.

Once they were outside on the porch and sitting in their very luxurious chairs, Agni went back into the kitchen to finish the dinner he was working on before. It was beautiful outside, not to hot but not too cold. The breeze was light and felt heavenly against your skin. The setting sun made everything even more magnificent.

"Ha, this is relaxing don't you agree Ciel?" Soma took a sip of his wine and turned to see Ciel, and that is when he realized how alluring he looked. His visible eye was a sparkling sea blue that threatened to go on forever in his large, doll like eye with long, thick black eye lashes framing it. His hair fell to the bottom of his ear lobes which had a dark blue stud in them. The white shirt he was wearing had three buttons at the top undone revealing the delicious skin. His skin stretched perfectly over his exposed body, and radiated in the evening sun, making it seem tanner than it really was. The expression he was wearing was like he was lost in eternity, just looking at the sunset with the deep red wine in his hand.

"Hey Soma..." His little voice said, sounding like a mature 18 year old rather than a 13 year old.

The voice shocked Soma out of his daze from staring at Ciel's body. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think the sun is this gorgeous in hell?" The question shocked Soma a bit, but none the less he answered.

"Well, I don't believe that anything in hell is beautiful. Hell is a place where evil dwells and good rots in eternal damnation." Soma said with no hint of humor.

"Ha, is that so?" Ciel whispered. "Well then I guess hell made an exception then, huh?" Ciel smiled sadly and then took a sip form his glass, licking every drop of wine on his cherry red lips.

Soma was about to say something else but stopped when he saw the small red tongue flicking out from the small parted lips. Soma shuddered and put down his wine on the small table next to his chair. _'That's it, no more wine for me.'_

Ciel kept silently drinking his expensive wine, still in his own little world. By the time he finished his second glass, it was night and his face was flushed, his breathing was slightly heavier and his words were slightly slurred.

"Soma, when is the damn dinner going to be ready?" Ciel slurred his words and almost dropped his glass as he squirmed in his seat.

"Uh, I don't think you should be drinking anymore Ciel. You are still a child after all. I probably shouldn't have let you have that second glass either." Soma bit his lip and stood, leaving his half full wine glass on the table.

"I'm no child! I've been through more shit than you could ever imagine!" Ciel waved his arms around to prove his point, making the little wine that was in his glass spill. "Oops."

"Yes, yes now you need water and bed rest." Soma reached down and tried to grab Ciel's arm but he started to thrash about, not wanting to be touched. This was going to be like taking care of a toddler, how did Sebastian keep up with him.

"Stop it, Ciel! Is this what wine does to you? Christ!"

"God does not exist." Ciel stopped his tantrum and allowed himself to be picked up by Soma and thrown over his shoulder.

"Of course he does Ciel. He's the one who saved you in that fire you told me about, that killed your parents." Soma said as he rubbed Ciel's back. He made his way back inside the townhouse.

"Wrong as usual. You're so naïve, Soma. I pity you. God did not save me, I was thrown into a cell. For a month, I was beaten and raped repeatedly by masked men. I was never allowed to wash, and they only gave me little water and food. They branded me with scolding iron and mocked me from my dirty cage." Ciel spoke softly.

Soma's eye were wide with apprehension when he stopped in the middle of the foyer. "I cried out to God so many times until my voice went hoarse and I fell into unconsciousness. That was a regular occurrence every night until I finally gave up and stopped crying and praying all together. One day, when they we're whipping me I heard a voice.

'_Oh, well aren't you a very small master. You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now choose.'_

And then..." Ciel paused and Soma was dying to hear the rest of the tale.

"Ciel?" Soma's voice wavered as he put his hand on Ciel's back once more.

"Blarg!" Soma closed his eyes tightly as he heard the revolting sound of the drunk boy throwing up behind him. The older boy swallowed his own vomit and proceeded up the stairs in order to firstly brush Ciel's teeth and then to put him to bed.

* * *

Soma muddled around in the drawer to find the appropriate bed clothing for Ciel in his drunken stupor.

"Ne, what's taking so long~?" Ciel kicked his legs on the bed as he giggled happily.

"Found it!" Soma pulled out black footie pajamas with gold and white stitching. "Goodness, is everything in your wardrobe black?"

"Hee, hee you should have seen the dress I had to wear. It was PINK! Bloody pink! All though I do have to say that it looked pretty good on me. But it was tight, soooo tight, I thought I was going to die when Sebastian was putting that corset on." Right when he said that he quieted down. "Sebastian..."

"Why are you so obsessed with Sebastian?" Soma said walking over to the bed to hand Ciel that pajamas.

"I'm not obsessed! You wouldn't understand...You're not in the same si-sitututuion...sutiatin...hee, hee SHITUATON!" Ciel started yelling and thrashing around on the bed.

"Hold still...Ciel!" Soma grumbled as he tried to put the pajamas on Ciel who just kept acting like a petulant child. "Fine! Then you put it on yourself!" Soma pouted and dropped the one piece on Ciel and turned away to the door.

Ciel began whining like a puppy and made his cutest puppy dog eyes at Soma. "I'm sorry master, please forgive me."

Soma looked back to the begging little boy on the bed and almost broke down right there. His disheveled appearance and the pajamas that were stuck on his head was too adorable. _'Maybe I should get Ciel drunk more often.'_ "...Fine, sit there." Soma said and walked back over to the bed.

Soma began to strip Ciel of his day clothes and blushed profusely at what he saw. "My God Ciel, your body is covered in hickeys! Who did this to you?" Soma ran his hand over the many spots that covered Ciel's torso.

Ciel just giggled in return and answered in a hushed voice. "That is a hush hush shh shh secret, my dear Soma." Then he burst out in laughter falling back onto the bed once more.

Soma was in shock at Ciel's body, and this was his only chance to get Ciel to give him an answer. "Ciel, I order you to tell me who did this to you, now!" Soma stood proudly and boomed his voice.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so loud Soma. I will tell you on one condition." Ciel crawled to the egde of the bed, only in his underwear.

"Seriously, what is it?" Soma was in shock at how easy this was, and leaned closer to the underwear clad boy.

Ciel reached his arms up to wrap around Soma's neck and pulled himself up so he was standing on the bed, and pressing his naked torso against Soma's clothed one. His head was resting on Soma's shoulder and his pink mouth was touching the older boy's neck. Ciel smiled. "You can't tell anybody..." Ciel blew warm air on the spot and then rubbed his face against the now nervous boys neck, bringing his mouth to Soma's ear. "It'll just be our little secret...kay?" Ciel whispered onto Soma's red ear.

Soma's face was now the reddest shade, that it almost looked purple. His heart was beating erratically and the blood was now traveling up to his face and down to...well, he didn't really want to think about that. "W-who is it?" Soma whispered back.

Ciel smiled into Soma's neck and brought his mouth even closer. "You know him. He's always around...My secret lover is..." Ciel brought one leg from the bed and wrapped it around Soma's hip, and then the other one. He immediately felt Soma's half erection and brought his hips even closer.

As Ciel was teasing the poor teenager, Soma's brain was in a frenzy. His body was telling him to lay Ciel down and fuck him into the mattress but his brain was telling him to listen to the information Ciel was now handing him on a silver platter. "Yesss." Soma's hands was now on Ciel's supple thighs.

"Se-ba-st-i-an." And with that Ciel felt Soma's heart stop and that made him release his hold on Soma's body, falling to the bed he laughed to no end. "Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? HAHAHAHA!" Tears were falling from his blue eyes as he was rolling over on the bed laughing.

Soma's face fell as soon as he heard it. "You have got to be kidding? Sebastian? He's just a butler!" Soma was frozen in the pose for over 5 minutes as Ciel continued to laugh at him.

* * *

_A/N: Hey people so this is only the FIRST HALF, since it's like uber long I'm splitting it in two, and I guess that I've left my dear readers on a tight rope with that red button thing I'm sowy! :'( So the next half will be up...I'm not really sure, but imma set a deadline for myself, let's see... Practice on Mon and Wednesday, NO GAME FRIDAY WOOT, and nothing sat and sun, so I'm going to say around Thursday, Friday or Saturday...Yes that's good._

_So I'll see you guys in a little while! BIBIII~!_


	7. Chapter 6 SECOND HALF

A/N: I'm baaack! Did ya miss meh? If you did then I'm honored, If ya didn't then I think ya'll need ta go back and read all of those chapters again! Hahaaa JUST KIDDING

_This is the second part of Chapter 6 so I hope you all enjoy it :) If you do that that would be soooooo SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!_

_REVIEW TIME!_

…_...Sorry no reviews this chapter :'( because FF is being all bitchy today and decides to give my some crap about an error and UGH! NO! So I'm sorry, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! XD I LOVE YOU ALL! 3_

* * *

Once Ciel was settled into bed he was still giggling from earlier events, and Soma...Well Soma was not happy to say the least. _'This has to be some kind of mistake! This could not be happening. My dear friend Ciel is sleeping with that, that, that DEMON! I have to make Ciel realize his mistake.' _Soma thought and made a conclusion to help him. For Ciel! And maybe a little bit for himself. Ever since he met Ciel he knew that he lusted after him. Not love, just lust, and now more than ever it was rapidly growing.

"Ciel." Soma said his voice playful and a smile on his face.

"Yes~" Ciel answered just as happily in his drunken state.

"In India, we kiss each other a goodnight." Soma said as he leaned down to the boy that was tucked into the bed.

"Hmm, I don't know, Sebastian will be pretty angry..." Ciel trailed off into deep thought.

Soma stiffened when he remembered how evil and ruthless Sebastian could be. _'No. I'm doing this for Ciel! I can't be scared away!' _"He won't be mad, it's just a small kiss between friends."

"Hmm, m'kay, I guess." Ciel mumbled.

Soma leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel's soft ones. _'Let the plan begin!'_ Soma moved his mouth softly at first but then began to apply more pressure on the younger one's lips. He couldn't get enough of Ciel's lips, they tasted like sugar. Soma was enjoying himself until he realized that Ciel was not kissing him back. He pulled his mouth from Ciel's to see the boy with narrowed eyes glaring at the ceiling.

"Goodnight." Ciel said, sounding sober, and turned away from Soma's heartbroken features.

Soma walked around the room and blew out all of the candles and headed to the door. "Night." And with that he shut the door.

_'Oh my god! Holy crap in a bucket! I just kissed Ciel! And he didn't even acknowledge me! My kiss just had to be better than that Demons'! Well, I can't give up! I have to make Ciel see the light, I just have to.' _Soma thought to himself. "Agni! I need your assistance!" Soma ran down the stairs to the dining room where Agni was probably waiting for them for about two hours.

"Yes, master." Agni bowed to the figure at the door.

"I have a new plan." Soma walked up to the bowing man smiling deviously.

"And what would that be, Prince Soma?" Agni smiled at his masters playfulness.

"I'm going to seduce Ciel make him realize that Sebastian is no good as a lover for him!" Soma said the statement with ease like it was the easiest thing in the world. "And I need you to help me."

"Uhh master... I don't think it's that simple and it's not a very good idea as well." Agni sweat dropped at his masters horribly endless schemes.

"Nonsense, this is possibly THE greatest plan I have ever had! All I have to to is be everything that, that _butler_ is not! It's simple." Soma raised his nose in the air.

"But you do not know anything of how he acts nor do you know what Ciel even wants. Prince Soma , please think this over, this could turn on you!" Agni was seriously concerned for what his master was getting himself into, but clearly his master himself didn't care.

_'This could seriously turn into a dangerous situation, but Master, being his usual hard-headed self doesn't think about the consequences. Only about the outcome that might not even happen.'_ Agni thought to himself as his mast continued to ramble on about how excellent his plan was.

"Why is his best friend?" Soma tipped Agni's head up with his finger.

"You are." Agni sighed.

"Exactly, and as his best friend, I know everything about him! Trust me Agni this plan will succeed! Now what I need for you to do, is to help me figure out how I will help this plan fly. I already have some useful information that he told me after he got drunk..." Soma trailed off while Agni face palmed himself. "He told me that when his parents died, he was raped and stuck in a cage..." Soma's face turned grim. "And that he was beaten and feed little...Then...Then" Soma's face were being covered by his thick purple bangs.

"Then..." Agni pressed on.

"Then he threw up all over the floor." Soma said his face twisting in disgust. "You might wanna go clean that before it stains." Agni fell at this last bit of information, and stood going to grab a bucket and a mop.

"Come right back after your finished with that, and we will discuss the rest of plan 'Black Butler'!"

* * *

"Ciel... Ciel... are you awake?" Soma gently shook Ciel's shoulders while he groaned at the sudden movement.

"Nnn...no...noooo...STOP!" Ciel yelled his voice hoarse as he pulled the covers over his face to shield himself from the sunlight and Soma excessive whining.

"Come on Ciel, you have to get up!" _'So that I can finally start my plan!'_ Soma added in his head.

"Soma...When somebody drinks a lot...They have these things called hangovers...I drank too much yesterday...and now you must CEASE YOUR ETARNAL WHINING AND GET OUT!" Ciel screamed at the older teen, his head throbbing with pain. Ciel's eyes were red and drooping, and his cheeks were flushed.

"Ciel, if you don't get up now I'm going to tickle you!" Soma said with a evil grin on his features.

"I swear, if you do I will personally kill all of the things dearest to you until there is nothing left in your world..." Ciel mumbled into his pillow while Soma tried to roll him back over.

"How could somebody so tiny be so hard to control? Please Ciel, just get up for breakfast! You didn't eat anything last night so you must be pretty hungry." Soma pointed out. The thought of food made Ciel's tummy rumble, and he agreed to get out of bed.

Ciel's vision was blurred and he seemed crankier than usual, which is pretty damn cranky. Ciel walked slowly to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Both of these tasks combined took Ciel over thirty minutes to complete because of his massive hangover. Now he knew why peasant parents told their children not to drink until over twenty. No child should have to go through this type of pain. Ciel let out a low groan as he slowly made his way back down the hall to his room, looking upon the bed to see that his clothes were laid on the bed and Soma was sitting next to them.

"What are you doing?" Ciel cocked his head to the side as he walked over the the prince.

"I'm going to help you get dressed, obviously." Soma rolled his eyes.

Ciel pinched the bridged of his nose with his thumb and his index finger and let out an exasperated sigh. "Look Soma... My head is basically splitting in two, I can't walk in a straight line, and to top it all off I can't remember a thing that happened after those glasses of wine... Now I don't have anytime for your foolishness right now. I have a lot of work to do and you and your childish games are not helping, now kindly get out of here and let me begin his horrid day."

Soma's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. "You mean you don't remember a single event? Nothing? Not even when-" Soma wanted to say more but he saw this as a sign from God that he was meant to steal Ciel from Sebastian.

"When what? What happened?" Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Damn, I should have listened to Sebastian when he said I get a little crazy when I drink." Ciel bit on his nails and looked away.

"Wait you were _drunk_ with _him_?" Soma's face fell into a deep frown as he realized this bit of information. Sebastian could have taken advantage of him while he was drunk, and done all sorts of naughty things to him. Soma was enraged at the thought of the pale butler molesting his soon to be boy toy.

"Of course not, don't be silly. I was the only one drunk, it would be unseemly of me to drink with my, uh, butler. But on to more important things, tell me what happened last night." Ciel asked the stiff man at the bed.

Soma began to get nervous, sweat beading on his forehead. "Uhh, you didn't really do anything seriously crazy. You just told me that you couldn't dress your self so I uh, put your bed clothes for you. I hope that's okay." Soma stuttered, looking everywhere but Ciel's face.

Soma then heard something akin to 'He's going to kill me...' muttered by the young boy. "Soma can you please have Agni run me a bath, and make it scalding, that man has a nose like a dog."

"Wait what?" Soma said to the last part of his sentence.

"Agni. Bath. Now." Ciel told the Indian prince as he waved his hand dismissively and began to inspect the outfit that Soma picked out for him, plucking the undershirt from the outfit and throwing it to the ground, then going into his closet and picking a white end that had the ends of the sleeves ruffled and long, a black silk ribbon and black latex like gloves. He walked back over and laid it all out, a black overcoat with two columns of silver buttons, black fabric roses attached to two silver pearl like chains, leading to the Phantomhive crest. The cuffs were made of silver rope with four gray buttons leading to edge. The white ruffly shirt protruded from the cuffs, cascading down like a waterfall. The ribbon was to be tied around the collar of the white shirt like a bow. The black rolled up shorts were of knee length and had the same buttons on the sides as the overcoat. To top it all oh he had black knee high socks and high heel shoes which also sported a silk ribbon.

Ciel nodded to himself once, complimenting his excellent taste in style when he looked back to see Soma still standing there. "Do I have to do everything around here? Agni!"

"Yes sir." Agni walked through the door and bowed to the agitated, still hungover boy with a smile.

"Run the bath, I want it scalding hot and add a lavender scent, then make me a potion for my head ache. I will take it with my breakfast, a croissant with cheese and earl gray tea." Ciel said. He was a natural at giving orders. "And then I will finish up my work in the office later, make sure Soma does not touch any of it." The small boy glared at the prince remembering past incidents that involved him, fire and very important papers from the Queen herself. Sebastian was pissed when he saw the damage.

Soma laughed nervously looking away, while Agni just laughed softly. "Yes, sir."

_

* * *

_Soma thought to himself as he went through the day in his head while walking aimlessly through the townhouse.

'Horrible! This is not going anywhere!'

In the bathroom:

"Ciel~ let me wash your back!" Soma burst into the steamy bathroom and saw a naked Ciel in the large tub, scrubbing his arms.

"What the- GET OUT!" Ciel screeched as he covered his right eye and duck down into the water trying to cover himself, not wanting to get into even more trouble with the demon butler. Ciel rose out of the tub and threw a bucket full of his night clothes at the door, effectively lodging itself in Soma face. His hand reaching for anything to steady him self and finding the door knob, making it shut as he fell back in the hallway.

In the Dining room:

"Ciel, I thought I would eat with you." Soma said in a cheery tone as he watched Ciel read the newspaper, absently sipping his cup of tea.

"Yeah whatever, just don't bother me." The child shrugged as he took another sip of the hot tea.

Soma picked up the half eaten croissant and tore a bit off, then holding it to Ciel's face he smiled. "Say ahh!"

Ciel just glared daggers straight at him, obviously not wanting any of his attention at the moment, until Soma gathered enough sense to realize that Ciel did not want him there shoving food in his face. "Uh okay the I guess I'll just leave..." Soma got from the table and went to the door, still feeling Ciel glaring at his back, he shut the door.

In Ciel's office:

"Ciel, you look tense, let me give you a massage." Soma offered.

Ciel looked up from his many papers and narrowed his eyes at the increasingly annoying man, but saw no reason to decline the gracious offer. "Okay." Ciel put his papers down on the desk and went to lay down on the couch.

And with that Soma got to work. He took off Ciel's black jacket and ruffly shirt, folding them neatly and setting them down on the floor next to him.

After a few minutes Ciel seemed to relax under Soma's nimble fingers. "Is this helping any?" Soma asked softly.

"Mmm, it feels nice. I haven't had a back rub this good in a while." Ciel mumbled back.

_'Success! Finally I'm getting somewhere.' _Soma was giddy inside but outside he just smiled with content. Getting bolder, he slid his hands down to Ciel's lower back. Ciel let out a muffled groan of pleasure as Soma worked out the knots to his lower back from sitting like a proper nobleman, and walking with in his many high heel boots and shoes.

"Ahh, right there." Ciel sighed and Soma continued to knead his flesh gently. The prince rolled his hands all over Ciel's small, bare torso as he brought his mouth near Ciel's ear.

"Does this feel good?" Soma whispered into the boy's ear.

"Yess." Ciel hissed when Soma applied more pressure to his sore back. Soma then, trailed two of his fingers on Ciel spine, making him arch his back like a cat.

"What about this?" Ciel gasped slightly as he slowly slipped Ciel out of his pants, he rubbed Ciel's plump buttocks in circles.

Ciel being in a trance, didn't notice that his back side was completely bare now, and continued to enjoy the massage. "That feel's so good..."

"And here..." Soma leaned forward and licked Ciel's ear, slipping one finger into Ciel's entrance.

The younger of the two shot up like a bullet and glared menacingly at the older one that was shocked by Ciel's sudden movement. "Get out..." Ciel tried to cover himself up with his hands and legs, scrunching up in a ball.

"But-" Soma reached out a hand to touch Ciel, but he jerked away and yelled.

"Get out now!" Ciel was now looking at the wall on the other side of the room, his bangs covering his eye.

Soma got up and slowly made his way to the door, each step very awkward for him, he opened his mouth to say an apology but decided it best to just leave. He shut the door softly and leaned on the other side, crumbling to the floor. _'What have I done?'_

Present:

Soma sighed and slumped his shoulders, he stopped in front of a door, realizing that it was Ciel's room. He was nervous, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Ciel about what happened earlier but then the rational side of his brain was saying to just leave him alone for a while until he cooled off. For once in his lifetime he chose to rational side and left to his own room, to sulk about past actions and how they could have been avoided.

That night he dreamt of Ciel in his bed, laying out with labored breath. _'More.'_ he chanted along with mewls of pleasure. His hands were roaming all over Soma's body while then tan man whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Their body moved around each other like serpents, in a seductive dance of pleasure. Moans, silent screams of pleasure, gasps, hitched breathing and the sound of skin rubbing against skin filled the thick lust filled air.

"Ciel." Soma groaned as he entered Ciel's soft body, which writhed underneath him, grasping the sheets.

"Soma~!"

* * *

Two days...Two freaking days...It's been two day's since Ciel has shown him self to anybody. He didn't talk to anybody, he only went out to get his meals, which Agni leaves at the door. Other than that he didn't go out at all. He didn't bathe, he didn't do any of his work, he didn't even go out to use the bathroom.

This was worrying Ciel and Agni both. They wondered how Ciel was doing and why he was so upset. Well, Agni was wondering why he was so upset, Soma already knew the answer but refused to tell Agni what happened because...He didn't know why, maybe it was not to get in trouble, maybe he was afraid of what Agni might have thought of him. But what he was sure of was the feeling that was eating him up inside, guilt.

It was the middle of the day and Soma was reading a book in the study trying to get him mind off Ciel, when Agni walked in. "Prince Soma, it's been two day's since Master Ciel has come out of his room. As his best friend, I would advise you to go up there and find out why."

Soma scoffed. He already knew why. "I think the best idea is to wait until Sebastian returns from his trip." Soma buried his head even more in the book, trying to hide his shame. _'If I go up there now who knows what might happen.' _

Agni growled. "Prince Soma, I am thoroughly disappointed in you! You don't even have the courage to go up there and comfort your _best friend_! Best friends are supposed to be there for each other through think and thin, comforting and helping each other through the storm! Right now I don't think you could be considered his anything to him at all!" Agni's temper grew as he stared down to Soma, who was biting his lip hard. "Now, while I go to the market to get dinner, I want you to go up there and act like a _true_ friend would, and by the time I get back I want you both to be hugging and doing things that _friends_ would do! Do you understand me!" Agni was out of breath by the end of his little speech, and Soma had put down his book, and mumbled a 'yes sir' between his clenched teeth. "Good." Agni huffed and turned sharply on his heel to the door.

* * *

This was not going to work and Soma knew it. He paced back and forth outside of Ciel's room planning out what the less awkward approach to this situation was, but nothing was coming to the front of his mind.

Once he finally stopped pacing he let out a sigh of frustration, and gathered all of his courage inside of his chest to knock on the door.

_Knock knock._

No answer.

"Ciel?"

Still no answer.

Soma was getting angry at the boy, I mean yes maybe he had almost violated him, but it was for his own sake! How selfish could a person get?

"Ciel I demand you open this door right now.

No answer.

Soma ground his teeth together and balled his hands into fists. "Ciel you have five seconds to open this door before I break it down! One." Nothing. "Two." Nothing. "Three." A rustle of sheets. "Four." silence. "Five! I'm coming in!" Soma put his hand on the knob and pushed it with all of his might. The door swung open with no problem because in fact it wasn't locked at all. It never was.

Soma stomped up to the bed in the middle of the room and looked at the holy sight in front of him. Ciel was spread out on the bed, in the most seductive manner. His face was buried in the pillows and his hands were clutching the sheets. The bed gown that he was wearing was black and rode up dangerously close to his crotch.

This picture reminded him about the dream he had, and has been continuing to have. The dreams flooded back to his mind fogging it of any rational thinking and he growled with lust.

The low growl startled Ciel and he reluctantly turned his head to see Soma narrowing his eyes, which had an animalistic gleam in them, and his creeping features that scared him to no end.

"You're so pretty Ciel. I wonder-" Soma crawled onto the bed and took off his shirt letting it fall to the ground.

_'No.'_ Those words reminded him of events he would rather forget, that had to deal with pain, and unwanted pleasure. Shackles and evil laughs, while the whipping. "...Sebastian..." Ciel whimpered out.

Soma reached Ciel and began to undress the frozen boy and licked up his neck tasting the smooth expanse of skin. "Mmm, you taste delicious..." Soma wanted to be inside of him now. He knew that he only had a limited amount of time, so he had to make proper use of it.

Ciel's brain came from the dank cage in his mind long enough to process what was happening. Ciel began to kick Soma, but he just held down his legs. Soma was much bigger and much stronger than Ciel so he would have no problem with a pipsqueak like him.

"Stop! Stop it! No!" Ciel screamed thrashing about, but still not making any progress. His brain was on high alert right now and Soma's advances did not help the situation any.

"Shh, just relax, I promise it'll feel good." Soma spread Ciel's held down legs so that his flaccid penis was showing and his clenched hole. Bingo. "Here we go." Soma undid the tie holding his pants up with one hand, the other holding down Ciel.

Ciel's eyes grew wide with terror as he saw Soma's big hard dick spring free from it trap and drip pre-cum onto the sheets. He flipped over wanting to crawl away but before he could start crawling Soma grabbed his hips and pulled them backwards, making his penis dive right into Ciel's ass.

Soma groaned at the quivering muscles that contracted and released around his cock, not hearing Ciel painful scream that resonated throughout the room. "Ahh, doesn't it feel good Ciel?" Soma moved his hips in a smooth motion, forcing Ciel's hips to move as well.

"Nooo...No, s-top...Please...Make it stop...Sebastian!" Ciel began to cry, tears overflowing in his eyes as the pain in his heart and the searing burn in his backside mixed to form hell in his whole body.

Soma took no notice in Ciel cries of pain as well as when he stopped moving and making sounds all together, as he repeatedly pounded Ciel's body in all kinds of different positions, until his breathing became irregular and his thrusts shorter. He came deep into Ciel's abused hole, shuddering he pulled out and collapsed next to Ciel's barely moving body.

Soma caught his breath and turned over just in time to see Ciel's retreating body limping towards the farthest corner of the room away from Soma. "...Ciel?" His voice wavered as he got out of the sticky, sweaty bed and over to the poor abused boy.

"Ciel?" Soma got a little closer to him, his voice quieter now but the silence was soon broken by Ciel's sharp cry that pierced the house.

"No!...Stay away from me! Ahh!" Ciel held his shivering shoulders, and begun to drag his fingernails down his body. Down his arms and across his chest, leaving red marks and a few trickles of blood in its tracks. "This body...DISGUSTING!" Ciel laughed like a maniac and continued to damage his body.

"Ciel stop!" Soma yelled desperately going over to Ciel and grabbing his shivering shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel back handed Soma across the face so hard that he landed on his back, about two feet away from Ciel.

Soma starred in disturbance at exactly what he had done. "Oh...Oh God..." He crawled back until the bed and his back met firmly. He put his head in his hands and began to bawl.

"Prince Soma, is everything okay in here?" Agni then walked into the disastrous situation, going over to the first person he saw, which was Soma. He dropped to his knees and began to shake his shoulders. "Prince Soma please tell me what happened."

Just then a different voice was heard from the doorway. "Oh, I think I know _exactly _what happened here." Sebastian.

Agni's head was spinning from all of the emotions in the one room, anger, madness, and terror. "What are you talking about Sebastian?" Soma stopped his crying for a moment to look up, his eyes large with horror.

"I smelt it as soon as I stepped into this Godforsaken world." Sebastian stepped inside the room and scrunched his face in utter disgust. He looked to his right and saw his secret lover crying and laughing hysterically in the corner. He ran to him and scooped him up in his strong arms. "You!" Sebastian's eyes glowed dangerously and his pupils narrowed. "You _raped_ him!" Sebastian spat at the crying man.

"I-I didn't...No!" Soma screamed loudly while clutching his pounding head.

"Yes you did! You repulsive, nauseating confounded piece of no good, worthless shit. You will be damned to an eternal hell filled with your own demons. *Pavor nocturnus. Every night you will experience your very sin every moment of your worthless life. Even as you sleep, your sorry excuse for a soul will be violated before your grotesque eyes. A spiraling abyss of never ending darkness, and you will wait and wait until the day comes that everything comes to an end but it never will. Not as long as I am still in existence, whether it be here or the deepest part of hell, you will suffer the same way Ciel has, only ten thousand times worse." Sebastian's fangs came from his mouth as he spoke and black wings sprouted from his back. The windows bust and a strong wind came through shaking their very beings. He slowly flapped his wings and ascended from the ground, still holding Ciel, who was curled in a ball.

Soma and Agni look at the demon before them, they were trembling with fear and their breath hitched in their throat when Sebastian launched himself up through the ceiling creating a massive hole.

"This is your punishment for touching what's mine!" Sebastian screamed, almost crazed. "No...This is mine! No one else shall have you..." The demon lifted the young boy's round tear streaked face, and whispered with a broken smile. "You're mine." He thrusted out his hand that was not carrying the boy and sent Soma spiraling backwards through the room to crash into the wall harshly. Blood spewing from his mouth and dripping from his head.

"Mine."

_End Flashback_

"And t-the-the-n..." Soma stuttered and shook severely. His eyes were unfocused and his adam apple bobbed in his dry throat.

"Dādā what's wrong?" Adan moved closer to his great great grandpa's shivering form.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! STOP IT! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Soma's cries slashed through the air, and he carried on as he waved his hands frantically and kicked the sheets.

Ciel listened intently on what was happening when the dull ache in his covered eye returned. "N-ot aga-in, Arg!" He panted between breaths as the dull ache brightened and moved into his very core. It hurt. It more than hurt. The pain was agonizing, his voice was so loud it was deafening but he could not hear it over the high pitch going off in his brain. It was too much for him and he passed out cold on the floor.

Sebastian watched his partner collapsing on the floor and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. He saw Ciel's lips moving quickly and his eyes searching frantically behind his eye lids. Sebastian was getting fed up with Somas' screeches in the back round, so turned to the young boy that was trying to comfort his great great grandfather. "Call a doctor for your _thing_. Ciel and I will see ourselves out." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the convulsing figure on the bed and snorted in disgust. He whirred around with the passed out boy in his arms as he walked out the door leaving the stunned boy and his delusional relative in the room to help themselves.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah you shouldn't listen to me anymore when I say these chapters will be out because OBVIOUSLY I am a big fat liar. I used to be able to write one really long chapter in under a day! But lately I don't have a day to spare. Too much crap going on.

_During the rape scene I actually started crying, haha yeah I'm a little girl. It was just so sad. HOW COULD YOU SOMA!And then when Sebastian was turning into a demon I was so tempted to put "DO NOT PASS GO DO NOT COLLECT $200!" hahaaa that would make my day XD_

_As usual please point out any mistakes or something that I could improve on because I love getting a chance to become a better writer! _

_And Just one last thing before I go, I don't really want to pry but I want to know my dear readers, what age did you start getting into yaoi? ;) For me it was about 12 or 13, yeah I know, that so frickin' young right? XD I'm so naughtynaughtynaughty! - From yu-gi-oh abridged series_

_*For all ya'll that don't know what a pavor nocturnus is, then let me enlighten you. __is a parasomnia disorder characterized by extreme terror and a temporary inability to regain full consciousness. The subject wakes abruptly from slow-wave sleep, with waking usually accompanied by gasping, moaning, or screaming while waking. It is often impossible to awaken the person fully because they are so concentrated on waking, and after the episode the subject normally settles back to sleep without waking.- Definition from Wikipedia_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: :D...:D...:D...HERE I AM! You guys must have been waiting FOREVER! But I can explain! Sooo, I had a bunch of crap to do for marching band and school and then I had a game on the same day as homecoming and homework, homework and more homework! It was just a hot mess!_

_IMPORTAINT: So there's also an Angela in kuroshitsuji just so you know SHE IS NOT THE SAME CHARACTER AS THE ONE IN THE REAL SHOW. Some of you might be confused but this should unconfuse you :)...hopefully_

_Okay for my next order of business I need to ask ya'll if you saw Kuroshitsuji season 2 episode 12?_

_If not, don't read this cause it's a SPOILER! Okay so. Half the time I was just like I want to kill claude, that bitch who made the contract with Ciel, and Alois. And the other half of the time I was just plain old Scared like when he was dancing with Elizabeth and the music, I was like "OH SHIT!" and then the other couple of times, near the end, I was just like "DAMN, Sebastian just got bitch slapped in the face by Karma!" I felt so bad for him. He had to put up with Ciel and his crap and then he got NOTHING in return! _

_REVIEW TIME XD_

mochiusagi- I know right DX Soma's a bitch! But I love him anyway also, I was reading through all of the past reviews (cause they all make me so happies XD) and I saw your very first review and is said "Wait, if sensation is not the principal, then who is?" And I don't know if that's like your nickname for Sebastian or what but I think I'm going to call him that from now on XD

totalamuto- Thank you

spiritmind675- Hahaa, my memory is like that too, that's why I lose almost everything I own...Like my iPod =3 and OMG yes as you can see I was ranting about it and I really really really really want there to be a season 3 cause they can't just leave us hanging like that! Plus, demon Ciel is hot! And wasn't that part when Ciel and Lizzy dancing, wasn't it frickin scary? I almost s*it my pants! And now I'm scared that my friend's eyes will start to change color whenever I look at her and it's really scaring me now DX

fullmoons-wings- Hee hee yeahhh, sorry bout that ^.^ I usually write the chapters late at night after my homework or marching band practice so I'm kinda tired but thankfully Marching band is over! Yay, so that means I will have some more time to look over things.

LovelyWickedDecent- Why thank you, and you will be seeing much more of Sebby-chan's possessiveness in the near future as well. And to be honest, I am pretty curious to see who he married as well XD

Roxprincess741- Yes! A fellow 12-13 yaoi fangirl! Hee Hee XD

aminaluvr4life- Thankx I try my hardest :D

fan girl 666- It is you who is the awesome one for thinking that my chapter was awesome!

afallenheart- I'M SORRY D'X I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE A MONTH LONG BREAK I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORYYYY! Everytime I read your review I feel all guilty, I'm sorry.

Knight-01- Yes I was very tired from my Band Director's constant bitching! Jesus that man can complain!

Chibi-eru- Hee hee Si, mucho comfort-o time-o para Ciel y Sebastian Mwahahhahaha! (Only in spanish 1 sorry)

Lightbeauty- *scratches head* yeah, sorry bout that, I was thinking the same exact thing when I started this chapter, do you have any suggestions on how I could do that without rambling, cause I tend to ramble for a while so yeah XD

Moos- I'm so sorry! I promise that the updates will be way faster now! And yesh, there is some good stuffs that goes along with yaoi *drools*

anime-fangirl26- LOL Cute? I was hoping for the opposite reaction but okay! XD Whatever floats your boat sister

Hahaha! Now I can't stop laughing X'D Your review made my day! And I mean that in a good way :)

BloodlyCherryBlossom- Wooo! That's young! But I can't really say anything about that, I think that everyone should have the pleasure of being able to read and watch yaoi :)

_By the way, this chapter is going to be in Sebastian's POV because I thought that it would be waaaay hotter *drools*_

WARNING: YAOI I'VE ALREADY SAID IT LOIKE BILLIONS OF TIMES JESUS!

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!

* * *

I stopped on the porch of Ciels' guardian's house and looked down at my, still unconscious, lover in my arms and gently laid a small kiss on his forehead. _'He is cute when he's sleeping...So innocent.'_ I silently chuckled and smiled to myself.

_Ding dong._

"Yes?" The woman named Angela opened the door. Judging by her apparel and the scent she was giving off, she was worried. Probably because Ciel just left without saying anything.

"Hello, Mrs. Phantomhive, I am Ciel's teacher, Sebastian Michaelis." I said in my usual cool tone with a painted smile on my face. Angela gasped when she looked in my arms at the unconscious teen. "Oh yes, there was a fire at school today and it seems that he inhaled too much of the fumes and fainted." I frowned.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" The woman went to take Ciel from my arms, which I did not appreciate.

"Yes, the doctors said he was okay and that he just need some rest." I said taking one step back from where she was about to step forward to gather Ciel. She tripped slightly but then straightened herself out and looked around.

"Did you walk all the way here with Ciel?" My eye twitched in annoyance at her constant question. What the hell do you think? That I drove there in my invisible limousine? Stupid human woman.

"Hmm, I suppose I did." I said nonchalantly, while walking past her straight into the house. I looked around the foyer, it was miserably bright. How could Ciel have lived with these mortals for so long? "Where?" I turned to ask the woman.

"Uh, excuse me?" She stuttered.

I rolled my eyes at her simpleness. "Where should I put him? It is my responsibility as his teacher to confirm that he has a _safe_ place to rest." I smiled at the bullshit lie.

"I can assure you that he is perfectly safe here, haha." She laughed and again tried to take my Ciel away from me. Like _I_ was going to just hand him over like that, this woman is out of her mind. She finally gave up and sighed. "Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thank you madame." I smiled, proceeding to walk up the stairs. _'Insufferable woman.' _

I looked around the small room and scowled at the bright colors, and the sun shining through the three windows just made everything even brighter. It was suffocating. It's a miracle that Ciel didn't turn into an Elizabeth. I shuddered at the disturbing thought. A peppy, happy and, dare I say it, even _happy _Ciel? It wouldn't even happen in my best nightmares, ugh.

I stepped toward the Ciel sized bed and placed him gently on the covers. Standing there for a moment to just look at my precious lover, taking in every intricate detail from his smooth full lips, that were parted slightly, up to his sooty, long black eyelashes.

Ever since Ciel came back to me there has been an all out war in his head. Emotions and thoughts conflicting together, making everything even harder than it really should be. Half of me was ecstatic when I saw Ciel again, and the other half wasn't so happy. He was supposed to be dead. Killed, no, Murdered by that 'queen'. I could still remember every little detail, from the angry yells, down to Ciel's contoured face filled with pain and sadness when he was...

I turned from the sleeping boy, my hands digging painfully into my palms. I couldn't think of this anymore, I needed to clear my head.

_**The next Morning at School**_

"Sigh"

_Shuffles papers_

_'85%, 80%, **75%**!'_

"Sigh" I slumped my shoulders as I continued to grade these lousy papers. Had I really been _letting_ these children slack off this much? I reached for my grade book and analyzed each individual person from last month to this year, and was appalled to see that every grade after the first one dropped lower and lower each time I got to the end of the row!

This was unacceptable, noway was _my _class going to be lower than the others. Even if it means keeping each and every one of them after school for four hours, this will not be continuing. Though it seems that one and only one student has managed to keep their grade above my 'A' standard. Ciel Phantomhive.

Of course, he has already learned this in the past. Being my pupil he had the benefit of learning up to 12th grade math up until-

"HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THAT ASSHOLES CLASS!"

"Chris I don't think you should scream that in the hallway, besides Mr. Michaelis' class is right there!"

"Oh whatever it's not like that jack off would be in there anyways, he's always late!"

_'Juvenile Delinquents'_ I thought to myself as I saw two curly blonde heads walk in the door and stop dead in their tracks. "Well, _this _jack off would love for you to be join me in detention today after school. And don't be late!" I hissed with a fake smile that would kill even the cutest of kittens.

"Uhh, y-yes sir." Chris hung his head low and sulked to his desk. Foolish children, thinking they can get past me. They must be smoking something to allow them to believe that their behavior, foul language and these grades would slip by me. Ha! Fools...

* * *

"Before we start class, I would like to talk to you all about your grades..." I narrowed my eyes behind slim glasses. "Never in all my years of teaching have I had such disturbing grades! I am thoroughly disappointed in you all. There is only one student in this class that does not had these..._disgusting_...grades." I saw all of the students cringe, all hoping that they were the one student. "Ciel Phantomhive."

All the students looked at Ciel, some glares, laced with hidden jealousy. Heh, they should all be jealous that they don't have the fine talents of my darling. I looked over to him and his head was on the desk, arms surrounded his face so that only a mop of blue hair was showing.

I chuckled silently, knowing that I had embarrassed him. He's so easy to read. I walked over to him with a stone face and did what I have never done in all my history of teaching.

I Praised a student.

"Good work, Ciel." I smiled brightly at the 'sleeping' boy. Even though his hair covered most of his face, I could still see a blazing red cheek. I chuckled and ruffled his hair slightly, making him groan and bury his head even more in embarrassment.

I laughed out loud, but then immediately frowned to the rest of the class and continued to scold them on their revolting grades while walking to my desk.

"Attendance. Say nothing if you're here." I scanned the room looking for any fool who would disrupt my perfect attendance record, and who else but that hooligan Adan Kadar. Probably for the best though, after all that he heard yesterday. I frowned to myself and marked him absent on the paper, then handing it to some random student to send it up to the office.

The classroom was still, though some of the students continued to send Ciel glares. Then I heard a whisper.

"Ciel...Wake up. Hey!" My eyes followed my ears and they landed on the blonde boy.

"Chris Middleford. You currently have a sixty-four percent in this class. I suggest you quit your whispering to Ciel Phantomhive and concentrate on me so that you do not have even more detention with me after school." I snapped at him.

"Yes sir." He grumbled.

"One week of detention for back sassing." I looked at him through my thin glasses.

"Bu-" He started.

"One month of detention and cleaning this whole classroom from top to bottom." My eye's narrowed at him and I heard the rest of the class start snickering. "And, all that current has below a ninety percent in this class, will be cleaning ALL the classroom in the school." That shut the little brats up, but my ears picked up a small laugh. Ciel.

I smiled, very proud of my new punishment and turned to write on the board. On the first half were all the classrooms and the students that were to clean them. Each child had about ten rooms assigned to them, of course the Middleford boy had which made me smile even more. Then on the other half was the assignment for the class period today. Pages 697-719, all even numbers.

"Get to work, and if I see even one person not working diligently, you all run five laps...Around the school." The entire class groaned again. "One lap for complaining. Except for Ciel Phantomhive." This time the entire class glared at him. "Look at how good he is, already starting on his classwork. You all could learn a good lesson from him. Now stop wasting time and start." I hissed to them, hearing several student mumble 'Kiss-ass' and smiled again. Not at the student's but at the little blue haired boy, looking as if he was about to snap him pencil in two from embarrassment. I'll apologize to him later.

The rest of the class period was very well for a change. No one spoke out of term and there were no _accidents_. Though, the aura coming from Ciel was a bit distressing. It almost felt...Sad? Did I bully him too much? Maybe it was too early from me to have told him about the Soma incident. Maybe...Maybe...and then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." All the student's left without one word and I was left alone with my thoughts until a young woman teacher walked in.

"Umm. Uh sorry to bother you but umm." Her voice was small and was rather annoying me right now. I sighed, taking off my glassed and running my gloved finger through my midnight black hair.

"What is it already?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

She squeaked standing up straight. "I a-am the new music teacher here, m-my name is Megan Hordes. Do you think you would be able to, uhh, teach my class today? I have to go to the hospital, they said my sister was in labor and- oh butImeanifyoudon'thavetimetothenIdon'twantyoutofeelobligatedto-" She kept going on and on until I stopped her with my hand. She took a deep breath and began again. "Well Mr. Sutcliff said that you had a free period right now so I was just wondering if it would be possible for you to substitute in for me."

"Enough. I will help." She smiled with relief. "What type of class is it?"

"A violin class."

* * *

I walked down the hallway with an evil grin on my face and a black violin case in my hand, seeing all the little children flinch and cower in my presence. Which made me smile even more.

_'Now if I could just find that stupid classroom.'_ I growled to myself. That horrid woman, giving me these blasted directions while she was blubbering nothingness. This is exactly why I hate timid women, or rather women in general.

"Be seated!" I burst into the rather bright classroom without any warning, looking at the children throwing paper planes, spitting balls, jumping on desks. This class is a disaster, and not in a good way. Possibly the only good in this whole class would be the beautiful small boy in the back, of course that would be my only and only baby forever. He was sitting so nicely, reading his little book.

_'Okay, stop now! It's time for teaching!' _I scolded myself, and was reminded that these monkey children never did what was told. Maybe I should give them a little...discipline.

"I said sit down in your assigned seats before you all end up in detention for the rest of the year!" All the student's stopped and starred at my looming figure.

"Where's Ms. Hordes? And who the hell are you anyways?" A fat pig headed boy yelled at me. Foolish child.

Out of nowhere I whipped out a metal ruler and stopped it at the porky boy's cheek, the sharp corner of it digging into his fat. "Using such language with a teacher. I think that this mouth could use some discipline." I smiled deviously as I pulled my ruler away from his fatty cheek looking at the look of triumph in his eyes and then the look quickly vanished at I swung my arm back down, smacking the boy's lips. Not hard enough for it to bleed, but enough for it to be bruised and swollen for the rest of the day so I would not have to hear his annoying voice anymore.

"Would anyone else wish to speak out of turn?" I looked over the silent classroom and sent a fake smile across the room. "Good. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but you can all have the honor of calling me Mr. Michaelis. I am subbing in for Ms. Hordes for she had to go to the hospital for whatever reason, but that's not very important right now. What I am here for it to teach you to play the violin." I turned my head slightly to the left the where my beloved was sitting with a raised hand.

"But I thought you were just an ordinary Math teacher _Mr. Michaelis." _He tilted his head ever so slightly with a snarky smile on his face.

I scoffed. "I do indeed teach math but I also play several other instruments in addition." I heard a barely audible scoff coming from Ciel and smiled. Maybe I can just tease him a little more. "Now where did your teacher leave off yesterday?" I felt so stupid, having to rely on _students _to tell me how to teach my class. That teacher didn't even leave a note or anything.

"Yesterday we were about to learn a new piece from the violin learning book called Air on G, I believe and it was on pages 65-67!" A young girl with straight chestnut brown hair with braids on each side of her head said to me, she was obviously a kiss ass. Her big eyes shined up to me which made my eyes just dull even more. I looked away from the teenager and though to myself _'Children in this day are scary'_

"Some of you might not know this but, way back when children still had manners, I used to be a tutor." I smiled as I opened the latches on the violin case.

"what did you teach Mr. Michaelis?" The bouncy girl asked excitedly.

"Well, I tutored people in Math, English, Science, Social Studies, Cooking, Manners and many, _many _other subjects." I said with my back to the class while I took the old violin from the case. "Does any one know who the maker of violin this is?" I held the instrument delicately in my hands as I showed it to the class. I looked around and my eyes caught the only hand up. That girl again. "Yes miss."

"Judging by the designs on the violin and the type of wood, I would conclude that it is an Auguste Delivet violin." She smiled brightly and I frowned.

"No." Her smile faltered a bit and then I began to smile. "The maker of this violin was Gasparo da Salò _himself_. He was one of the first violin makers in the world. He only made sixty violins in his life and one of those sixty was crafted especially for the Phantomhive family, and it was past down from generations to generations. The last Phantomhive to play this violin was Ciel Phantomhive." After I said that all the children in the class turned to look at Ciel who looked positively bored.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" Ciel yelled to his fellow classmates.

_'Ahh, so this is why he was alone at the beginning of class.' _I chuckled to myself and continued with my speech. "When I used to tutor people in violin, we played a game I liked to call 'Improv'" I smiled darkly when I heard Ciel gulp in nervousness. "Improv is slang for improvise which means to preform without preparation." Nervous whispers filled the room. "Only my very advanced pupils were able to actually understand and play the game to my standards. I thought that this little game would help differentiate the advance students from the...how do I say it, mediocre students." I smiled.

I walked to the front of the class to see all the scared faces of my students. "First you will get out _your _violin

out and come to the piano at the front of the class. I will play a tune and I expect for you to follow. In order to win this game you can not fumble with your notes nor can you go off tempo. You must play with full note value, dynamics and confidence. And to completely win the game you must play the very last note. Every time I will play a different tune so don't even think there's a way out of this." I said with all seriousness in my voice. I could see some of the lesser students begin to sink into their chairs and the other prideful ones puff out their chests. Ciel was neither.

"Oh and by the way. This is your classwork, homework, quiz, and test grade for the day so you would want to try your hardest." This is what freaked the kids out the most and it made me smile with glee even more than I already was.

* * *

Over half of the people have performed and none. Absolutely none of them were able to finish until the very end. This was pathetic, and in an advanced class too! I was beginning to lose my patience, and when I thought that I couldn't get more annoyed the next person on the list was the kiss ass.

"Kaylee Ophious." I sighed.

"That's me!" Her smile just made me even more irritated.

"Just get up here." I motioned for her to come to the piano. My ears picked up whispering around the classroom while she came trotting over.

'She's probably the only one who's gunna ace this stupid thing!' 'She's the best violinist here, plus she's cute~' I frowned deeply at these comments.

"Umm... Mr. Michaelis. May I play that violin?" The child asked me while she pointed to the prized violin. I felt a very harsh glare being sent towards me. I already knew that it was Ciel. _'That boy so possessive.' _

"Who you should really be asking is Mr. Phantomhive over there." I looked over to the angry boy.

He glared hard at her but his face remained void of any emotion"Uhh. Never mind, I'll just play my own violin." She smiled nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw all the other children giving Ciel hostile looks but Ciel just ignored them..._ 'I think I get it now.'_ My eyes narrowed at the 'sweet innocent' girl in front of me but they quickly went back to their regular look so I would not draw any attention to myself.

"We are beginning now."

"Okay I'm ready!" She smiled to me again. This girl needs to stop smiling, it's giving me a migraine.

I began slow with a few simple notes but gradually it got more complicated. _'Accelerando and ritardando*. Crescendo, decrescendo. Hold value...' _My fingers moved skillfully across the keyboard and when my part was finished she came in smoothly. She kept up tempo wise and had excellent dynamics, until the very end. She fumbled with her fingers causing them to slip, letting the violin fall out from her grasp.

"Next is Ciel Phantomhive." I looked at the boy who stood and walked from the back of the class to the front.

'He's gonna fail, He's the worst one here!'

'There's no way he could pass, he can't even hold the damn violin correctly.'

'He'll probably mess up right in the beginning. He's such a loser'

My hearing was being defiled by all of the disgusting comments in the room at the moment. "Quiet children." I spoke, my eyes narrowing at the class. They immediately shut their mouths, not wanting to end up like that poor fat kid.

I looked at my secret lover just in time to see him picking up his violin out of the case in the front. He lifted the bow as well and scrutinized both items. He then smiled and put it so that his chin was resting softly on the small dip on the violin.

Once he looked comfortable enough I began. The tempo was rather fast but the cords were very beginner. After a couple measures Ciel joined in strong and with great articulation. Our sounds melted together as he took on my first melody and I chose another path. I began a different melody and added a few new notes in and then Ciel joined again with me in the background doing a few simple cords. I began a new solo and about two measures after Ciel followed.

I wasn't going easy on him now, I was going to make things much more difficult for him from now on. I went off on my own and played a few very difficult measures, Ciel added in a few whole notes here and there, I then added a small scale very end Ciel came in again with a small scale of his own with vibrato. His passion was building, his bow moving faster and more accurately. Sweat began to bead on his face in sheer concentration.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled. I began at the beginning again very easy going and Ciel added on to the end. Quickly I realized exactly what he was doing, which was starting a new solo where he flew off on high and low notes blending them together to add extra.

The solo ended on a high note and I began at the beginning again to see what he would do, which was very surprising. He continued his solo over my melody and was overtaking until I added some unexpected notes at the end which he took over by adding his own riff.

At the end everybody was awe struck. Probably never in their life time had they ever seen nor heard a _real _improvision before. I looked directly at Ciel and said "Congratulations, A+" The class broke out in whispers.

'I thought he sucked! He must have cheated. That's the only way he could have done that.'

'No way, that's not really Ciel!'

'Mr. Michaelis was just going easy on him. Did you hear the tune he gave me? It was impossible.'

Just then the bell rang and all the children walked right out the door and when the last person let the door close, good thing too because I was beginning to feel the heat. The way the sweat rolled from Ciel's forehead to his cheek was too much, and I could smell his lust from the piano. It was intoxicating and very inviting. I stood from the piano to walk over to my Ciel.

"Ciel..." I practically groaned, throwing my pure white gloves to the floor and grabbing his arse to push his hips into mine. My erection ground into his ever growing one and we both hissed in pleasure.

"Damn horny Demon." Was all he said before I captured his lips in a very demanding kiss. I moaned as he grabbed and tugged at my coat, a way of saying 'off'. I shrugged the coat off and loosened my tie, continuing to hungrily devour my sexy meal. My body was screaming to slide on top of Ciel's, to taste his sweet skin and touch those supple thighs. My mouth watered at the thought alone. And then there was the blood. That delicious Blood, not too sweet but not too bitter, it's the perfect combination. The kind that just slides smoothly down your throat.

My fangs grew at my dangerous thoughts, while my mouth traveled down to Ciel's exposed neck. My hands, having already gotten his shirt off, were working on getting Ciel out of his trousers. My sensitive ears heard Ciel's gasps and moans as my hands brushed against certain sensitive places, and they also picked up the faint pumping of his pulse that lied directly underneath that expanse of pure white flesh.

Eyes flashed and my mouth slowly lowered onto that spot, I licked it and Ciel squirmed. "Absolutely Delicious." I growled, my sharp fangs pierced his skim letting small red droplets flow into my mouth, heightening my senses. My hand wrapped Ciel's erection firmly and began to stroke him. Juices were now flowing onto my fingers and into my mouth.

"Oh Goodness." My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my teeth sank deeper into his neck to obtain more of the dark red wine. Ciel basically screamed but my free hand covered his mouth. "Quiet. Wouldn't want anybody to come in and see _this." _I grinned and removed my hand. Surprised to see that he was grinning maliciously.

"Love, do you remember..." Ciel raised his arms and tangled them around my neck. "You lost the game." He caressed the shell of my ear with his wet tongue. "That means you still need..." Ciel pushed on my chest until our positions were flipped so that I was underneath his seemingly larger form. "Punishment." Me eyes grew wide when my ears registered his deeper, huskier voice.

"C-ciel?" my breath hitched in my throat when Ciel began to gently nip at my jaw line, his hands unbuttoning my shirt and feeling the skin underneath it. Ciel chuckled darkly, the vibrations on my jawline sent pleasurable shocks throughout my body.

"You have many books Sebastian." The deep voice whispered to me. "That morning, when I was rushing out of your place. There was this one particular book that caught my eye." His other hand, the one that wasn't groping my chest, traveled downward to my very hard dick.

"Ahh! Cielll what are you do-iiiaaahhnggg?" My voice shook when he gripped my rock hard cock that was already dripping pre-cum. I writhed underneath Ciel's now very manly body. He pulled his head away from my neck to look me directly in the eye. I gasped when I saw his strong jaw and thin but still pouting lips. His face was now more defined. He was now a mature adult.

Ciel grinned. "In that book I found something that one might call a 'potion' to make me into an adult." His grin widened when his hand gave a sudden jerk to my nether reigons.

"Naahhh! W-why woullld you doooo-ah tha?" I asked breathily because of his constant teasing to my painfully hard rod.

"So that I could do this of course." Just then he grabbed my wrists and flipped me on my stomach so that my ass was in the air. He roughly tore my coat off, which just made me even harder if that was possible. I groaned when he grabbed my tie from the ground and bound my wrists with it, making it so that I could not move my arms. He, then, slowly dragged my trousers from my back side exposing my bare ass.

"You look so helpless like this Sebastian." He smoothed the flat of his palm over my exposed bottom and gave it a swift spank, making the pale skin turn a tantalizing red. "Your skin is turning the most arousing color Sebastian. I wonder what color it is down here?" I could almost feel his ever growing sadistic smirk, but when I felt a wet finger on my puckered entrance, all thoughts rushed out of my head.

"Ahhhh~!" Ciel plunged the finger into my dripping hole, hitting home right away. My legs began to shake violently as profanities spewed from my mouth, Ciel's one finger turned into two and when his fingers curled and held against my sweet spot, I let out a high, but still very manly, pitched yelp. My arms strained against the silk tie, of course I could rip it on two with no trouble at all, but having my lovers finger this far up my ass was making it very difficult to do everything. My breath was barely coming out in pants and my eyes were straining to see straight.

"Fufufufu~, you're turning such a delectable color down here Sebastian. I could just eat you up." His voice grew hoarse and full of need. He retracted his two fingers causing every clenched muscle to relax, but it didn't last long when I felt his tongue plunge into my depths.

"Ahwww, FUCK! CIEEEEL! I don...I- ahh! Cannnn't! You-Nah! I ha-ah-ve... _Do It!_" I strained to actually get my voice out without it being just a continuous strand of loud moans. My body felt like it was on fire and could never be extinguished. And when I thought that this sweet torture couldn't get any worse, his free hand felt up my thigh with feather light touches, making the skin burn when he brushed over it, and ever so gently, massaged my balls. Pushing them together and then making rolling them between each finger, weaving them in then out and around, I had to bite my bottom lip to keep the screamed in, but still letting out a low whine. His tongue retracted from my love hole, making a 'pop!' noise and wandered down south to my naughty bit.

He caressed the tip of my penis with his dripping tongue and I knew that I was finished. I released my bleeding lip and let out a scream, a strand saliva mixed with blood trailed from my mouth to the floor when I came, brutally. My back snapped to an impossible angle and my arms were now struggling against the knot to break free.

I collapsed onto the cold ground in a sweaty panting heap. "That was quick hehe." His deep chuckle sent shivers down my spine as my cheeks flared in embarrassment. "Who would have thought that a demon of your caliber, is about to be penetrated by a _human._" My tears twitched. " Just think about it love. Having my big, _thick_ cock in your warm asshole. Such lewd sound you would make, ahhn~! It get's me hard just thinking about it!" I felt a very familiar tingling feeling in my crotch. I couldn't believe that I was getting hard from words alone. My heart began to race when I thought of Ciel pounding into my dripping hole, making me moan his name every time he filled me to the rim with his man meat. How his lips would attach to my skin when he's coming close.

I groaned with pleasure, trying to hide my re-awakened erection by closing my legs until I felt something hard and hot against my ass. Is this what Ciel will look like when he get's older? If it is then I can't be complaining. The way his rough yes smooth hands caress my body is absolutely delicious. This isn't little puberty stricken boy Ciel, even though that's when he's the cutest. This is grown, sexy, _dominate_ Ciel.

"Spread 'em." I heard the gruff voice behind me pant. I spread my knees as far as I could without them giving out. I tried to keep my balance by placing my head on the teacher's chair which was pressed up against the wall. "Brace yourself, I'm not going easy on you."

I felt the head of his throbbing cock prodding my entrance and then he thrust in without any warning, I silently screamed in pleasure. "Uhhn, Se-Sebastian you...So tight!" He grunted in between thrusts. My anus contracted every time he pulled out, my hips were moving so that he met him half way for every thrust. It felt like I was dying all over again, my body pulsated with his rhythm and my head was in the clouds. I couldn't control my body anymore, it was like I was on auto pilot. And it felt _so_ good.

"Ahh~ Ciel Faster!" I pleaded. I wanted so badly to stop all of the indecent sounds that were casually rolling from my mouth with ease. It was so embarrassing, especially when he began to smack my already red bottom again. _'So Kinky~!'_

"Sebastian, I want to see your face when I'm in you." He breath was ragged but when he flipped me on my back, I thought I was seeing God, how ironic. His milky white body was glistening with sweat, and when he rammed back inside his brows furrowed which I found extremely sexy. His hands were on either side of my hips, nails digging into my flesh.

"I've never noticed how _sinful_ your body is." He moaned as he mercilessly pounded into my small hole. His lips found the perfect spot on my neck where he licked and nipped, almost cat like. I leaned my head to the side to expose more of my pale throat, all the while shuddering when one of his hands began to move down and up my thigh, lifting my leg over his now broadened shoulders.

This new position had me seeing stars, he was moving even faster now, the giant rod in my ass was stabbing my spot over and over. His hand that previously held one side of my hips in place was now stroking me full on. It was blissful. I cried out, my arms struggling for freedom but no avail.

"I-I'm go-oooh..Cuuumm Hhnnahhh!" My tone was that of a young child's as I moaned aloud into the empty room. The weight on my stomach was getting heavier by the moment and I was basically thrusting in Ciel's warm hand.

"Doesn't it feel good to have my huge so far up your soft ass? You _love_ this don't you? Who would have thought that you were such a slut?" I saw the mocking smirk Ciel had on his face but it didn't register, it only made me harder. "What do you want my little slut?" He leaned forward, going deeper into me.

"Haaaa~!" Sharply breathing outward, I wrapped my unoccupied leg around the slightly bigger man's waist urging him to keep going. "Ciel...I uhh, I want it...Please!"

"Aww, I can't hear you Sebby. You'll have to speak louder." He leaned in closer, hips now digging into my bottom. I wiggled unable to keep still while he teased me to no end. I was so close too! Damn, this child. His lips rested in the crook of my neck, tongue tasting the flesh forbidden to humans.

"I-ahh can't!" I whimpered against his sweat slicked neck.

"Oh yes you can my little slut, just tell me what you want!" The last word was strained as he pushed his hips in more, if that was even possible,, so that his cock was resting on my used gland.

I yelped, my body violently jerked and began trembling. "I..ohhh, I hnn! Ciel! Harder!" This was one of the lowest point of my entire demon life, having been called a _'little slut'_ and my body going crazy when he penetrated me. But holy _fuck_, it felt glorious! Everythingin my life diminished in comparison to this moment.

"_'Yes, my lord'_" I felt his smile widen on my neck when he suddenly bit down sharply, drawing the blood from my cursed body. The blood was being suckled out of my body from a human boy, the sinful pleasure he must be having right now, I could only imagine.

"Wai-!" I said, about to stop him but then he pulls out of my arse and rams back in with enough force to rock my whole world and leave me with blind spots in my vision. I cried out in sheer bliss when he took a hold of my neglected dick and began stroking in time with his thrusts.

He was becoming erratic and I knew that he was about to come. Hell even I was on the brink. "Shit." Was the only thing he said before he emptied himself inside, filling me to the brim with his 'pure' white seed. I followed directly after I felt the first molecule of him hit my contracting walls.

I threw my head back in ecstasy, my body arched like a bridge when I came all over my clenching stomach. My hoarse voice barely even got a single sound out of it before Ciel captured my lips with his soft ones. _'Well at least I know one thing won't change when he get's older'_ I felt him pull out of me and put both hands on either side of my tied arms. He deepened the kiss by adding tongue when I felt the larger body on top of me swiftly shrink back to it's normal size.

The lips that were on top of mine pulled away and I smiled up at the small boy, that was now lying on my bigger frame. "We need to do that more often." He grinned devilishly, I felt a grin grow on my face as well.

* * *

"Ne, Sebastian..." Ciel wrapped his arms around my naked torso and put one of his just now clothed legs on top of my jean clad legs, snuggling into the side of my torso.

"Yes, love?" I shifted so that my whole body was facing him. His face was gleaming in the dim light that surrounded our half naked bodies.

"Why do you drink blood? I mean, it's not like you're a vampire or anything so..." His face became red but regardless he looked me straight in the eye with determination.

"Humans can only live on water for four weeks. They need food in order to survive..." My face became serious. "The same goes with Demons, except we can live much longer without _food_." I faced the celing once more. "Your water is blood for us."

"Then what is your food?" I looked down to the young boy beside me and saw that he was beginning to get a panicked look in his eye.

"Our food...is human souls." I sighed.

"Sebastian...When was the last time you had _food_?" His big blue eyes were being covered by long bangs.

I was silent for a while, debating on whether I should tell him or if I should just bullshit my way out of this. I looked down at the small boy that was now grabbing my sides in anticipation and a heavy weight was placed on my chest.

"It's been about 130 years since I've had a soul." There was a slight jerk at my side and then I felt those small arms squeeze me tighter. Ciel burrowed his head into my side.

"It because of me isn't it?" I heard the muffled voice say against my skin. "I'm _starving_ you, aren't I?" There was wetness against my skin and that made me just break in two.

"No no no, Ciel you've got it all wrong! It's not your fault. It's mine. After I failed you last time, I...I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't deserve-"

_Smack._

The sound vibrated throughout the room, and my right cheek burned. My eyes were wide with surprise when they turned to the crying boy that was now straddling my waist.

"Don't you _**ever **_say that again Sebastian. Not while I'm here and alive and well! Don't say that _**again**_!" The young boy's voice broke. "You _**are**_ my butler, and _**my **_only love, You have not failed me! So I don't w-want to ever he-hear those words ou-t of your m-mouth _**ever again!**_" The boy yelled, nails scratching the surface of my chest with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes...I'm sorry Ciel." I hugged the sobbing boy tightly to my chest while he was weakly beating on my chest.

"Baka, baka, baka!" He continued to cry while I stroked his hair in a comforting manner.

I tried to get him to calm down some by whispering calm and reassuring words into his ear, but nothing, so I just waited it out until the door opened.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Michaelis, it turned out that it was a false alarm. There was just so much traffic-" She opened and closed the door before starting to remove her coat before she saw the little scene directly in front of her. Ciel and I sitting on the floor with our shirts off. Ciel crying in my arms, still barley, beating on my chest. _'This was going to end well' _

"Sebastian Michaelis, step away from the small child." She cautioned, to me while reaching behind her, probably to take out some type of human defense weapon.

"Before you jump to any conclusions-" I began but was cut off again by the putrid woman.

"I said, _step away from that child, _Sebastian Michaelis!" This time her voice was louder and I felt the small body in my arms jump slightly.

I sighed as took the pepper spray out of her pocketbook. This whole thing was ridiculous and pointless from my point of view, but I had to do this for Ciel. I unwrapped my arms from the shivering body and put both hands up in a surrendering manner.

"I never would have thought that _you _off all people would _take advantage_ of such a small child! I am _disappointed_ in your actions! Now Ciel, come to-"

"What the _Hell_ are you talking about you good for nothing teacher? _'_Take advantage'?_ '_Disappointed?' Why don't you go out and _get a fucking clue!_" Ciel began to yell at the teacher, hands balled into shaking fists at his side. I chuckled.

"Wh-wha?" The teacher blinked.

"You're disappointed in what's mine! You better check yourself bitch! This is exactly why I don't like women, ugh!" I burst out in laughter, and the teacher is absolutely dumbfounded while Ciel is now blushing a bright red and pouting.

"Sebastian." I hear the grumpy boy groan.

"Yes, bocchan?" My laughter lowered into small chuckles.

"...Shut up." He pouted again and this time turned back to the woman teacher.

"Yes, bocchan." My voice became serious again and I bent over to pick up my shirt and Ciel's shirt.

"Miss. Hordes?" Ciel's voice became serious and business like.

"Uhh, yes Mr. Phantomhive?" She stuttered.

"If you ever tell anyone of this little _incident_, then I will not hesitate to rip out your esophagus and then feed it to you. Are we clear?" He just became about ten times taller in that instant from where I was standing. She cast her eyes down and gulped nervously.

"Yes!" She said with fear in her eyes.

"Good, now go sit somewhere. If you go outside right now then people might see..." He trailed off into silence as she walked herself to the other side of the room where the windows were. "Sebastian!"

"Yes." I walked over to my lover, fully clothed, and began to re-dress him. Putting on his socks, then his white undershirt and buttoning his pants, which was the best part for me because Ciel's face was a tomato. Finally I put the coat on Ciel's small shoulders.

I dropped one of the shoes on the ground and bent over to pick it up when an agonizing amount of pain shot up my spine. It was not like anything I've ever felt before, it was like some one was shoving a knife up my butt and twisting it around.

"Ah!" I gasped when I hit the ground.

"Sebastian!" Ciel got down on one knee to check on me. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It feels like someone just drop kicked my back!" I ground out through my teeth.

"Oh, was I too rough?" He smiled evilly, knowing that, _that_ woman could hear us loud and clear.

"Mmm..." Was all I could manage to get out, now I knew what true humiliation felt like. A grown man being dominated by a young boy in a man's body. As if this day couldn't get any more embarrassing!

"But since you're a...You should have recovered immediately..." Ciel's eyes grew wide with apprehension and then cast his cloudy blue eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to the downcast boy and wrapped my arms around him once more when I felt eyes staring at up with extreme pity.

"Ciel, we can't be this careless anymore. So far two people have found out about _us_. In this day or age they have ways of keeping us apart, and me being in my current condition...I might not be able to keep you safe, and us together. That's the only reason I kept you under your foster parents care." I stroked his hair, in a loving manner.

I turned my head to look at the woman that was looking at us with pity and I sneered at her, my eyes flashing bright red.

"Enjoying the show _Miss. Hordes?"_

"Oh, uh...I didn't mean to stare but-" There she went with her rambling again, so annoying. "Maybe you two just shouldn't be together at all, I mean if anybody other than me saw you two together, like _this_, they definitely call the authorities and- ohbutidon'-" This troublesome woman didn't know when to shut up did she?

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up?" Ciel exploded on her, letting his temper get the best of him.

"Sorry..." She clenched her jaw and turned sharply back to the window.

_'Pitiful Woman.'_

* * *

"Sebastian, you are to stay here with Ms. Hordes." Ciel commanded me while patting down his clothes.

"Yes." I said, walking over the the female. When the bell rang, Ciel walked out of the door leaving the two us us alone. _Perfect._

"Mr. Michaelis, may I ask one question?" She turned to me. "What exactly is the relationship between you and Ciel?"

My eyes narrowed and looked toward the door. "That...is none of your business." My hands balled into fists but then immediately released before she noticed.

"Oh, okay...I'm sorry for asking." She said, sounding very snarky. I smiled, happy to be of annoyance.

I began to walk back toward the door. "I'm taking my leave now." I said to her, not even bothering to wave or do anything formal. I walked slowly at first but then stopped abruptly when Ciel burst through the door looking angry as ever. He was fuming and he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it, Ciel?" I asked softly.

"_This! This...Madness!" _The small boy then held out the paper which had very _startling _contents. "Look at what they did!"

I took the paper from the small trembling hand and inspected it carefully.

_**Ciel Phantomhive- Coming out of the closet?**_

_Ciel Phantomhive (Shown in picture below) was captured on camera doing the 'naughty' with another male (Also shown in the picture below). In the picture it appears to be Ciel and the other man on the desks naked. Classroom is unknown as well as the photographer and the time the event took place. The other man's face is distorted, so there is no way to pinpoint the face of Ciel's 'lover'. _

_ Whoever the man is, he seems to have a major interest in the young Phantomhive and would it be safe to say it's the other way around as well? So, sorry ladies, this Phantomhive is taken!_

Below the paragraph was the picture. It showed two men having sex in a class room. Something was off with this picture though. About everything was blurred out _except_ for Ciel. It was almost like somebody was trying to place the spotlight directly on Ciel.

My brain was searching for a reason but none came to mind. Whoever this was, was challenging him. And anything that dare challenge Ciel, Ciel challenged right back. This was going to turn into an all out war I could already tell.

I took a deep ragged breath and let it out sharply, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"So much for not being careless."

* * *

A/N: I never noticed it before but Sebastian's thought is a lot like Sue's personality from Glee XD Just think about it. Sue hates everyone except for her sister, and Sebastian hates everyone except for Ciel.

So for everyone who LOVES kuroshitsuji the way I do and basically think about it everyday, I want to ask you something. Do you think that there will be a Season 3? Personally I think that there will be a Season 3 buuuut IDK! I literally freaked out when I found out they were making a season 2! XD

If you wanted to know what the song was that Ciel and Sebby-chan we're playing (Well, what I thought anyways) was Dark's Innocence from the soundtrack of AION! FRICKIN LOVE THAT GAME! Aand if you wanted to know what song kaylee (even though I created her, she still get's on my nerves) and Sebastian played together it was Brown Sanctuary from Aion as well, but replace the horn part with the violin and make her mess up at the end.

The reason this is sooooooo LATE is because, sniff sniff I lost my iPod at the school...and it had all of my notes for this story on it, since I have like horrible memory, so I was just kinda staring at this story thinking 'What the hell was I going to write and yeah it's been really bad :'(

Look for the next chapter which I have already started to write because, I think, it's going to be omega awesome! Sorry if this one was really crappy but I've been in kinda a funk :( sorry.

IMPORTAINT: So I know I've been having a lot of errors on here ^.^ and I wanted to get a Beta. To be my Beta you must have good English skills or whatever you want to call it, you must be able to tell it to me straight (no beating around the bush!) You have to encourage me to write, because lord knows I need all the encouragement I can get, and You have to be able to suggest alternative or a better way of doing things (does that make sense?) so if you're interested PM me! Thanks!

Remember to review and push that fave button for meh! See Y'all!

*Accelerando- to accelerate in tempo

Ritardando- to slow down in tempo

Crescendo- Grow louder

Decrescendo- Grow softer


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Afallenheart- I'll get the next chapter out soon I prooooomise! In fact I already started on it!

cielxsebby – Well here it is! This chapter will be a magical cupcake that will quench your thirst for Cielxsebby! Orrrr it will make you just want to chase me around a yard with a shot gun...But either way, here it is! XD

Strawberry-Vocaloid- Thank you for your wonderful opinion :D! I tried to make Ciel stubborn in this chapter, hopefully it will do XD

Amy-sama90- The next chapter will be lightning fast, I promise!

ulqui's-girl- Yes you will want to kill her by the end of this chapter XD

mochiusagi- Yes kinky Ciel is always the best type of ciel!

iloveanime9251- HAHAAA...Chizzzzz.

mizz-luv-U2-4eva- haha yeah...'soon'

totalamuto- Why thank thank you!

Roxprincess741- I sware on my computer's soul that if the next chapter doesn't come out in the next 3 weeks that I will give all you an extra super duper long chapter!

violetdusk12- Thanks so much! And love your avatar by the way :)

ElheiM – Hee Hee I guess you'll have to throw a tantrum when this chapter is finished then ;)

BlackButlersMistress- Heh Heh Why thank you so much!

Ciel no Ame- I'm sowy! I promise that the next chapter won't take so long!...Damn, that's what I said that time wasn't it...

Kellan-should-rule-the-world- Very Very true :) Good eye and Thanks so much!

N-Now guys. I-I know you're angry! B-But, But pitchforks and spears won't make any of this any better-*Throws a spear* OH MY GOSH!

By the way if any of you want a picture of what I envisioned Kaylee would look like I have a link on my profile! If you would draw and would like to draw what you think Kaylee would look like, you can let your imagination run wild and sent it to me! I'll even link it in my profile! Sadly I can't draw worth shit! So I had pull the picture from the internet :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI! AND TWINCEST!

* * *

There was no hesitation when the young Phantomhive pushed his front door open and stormed up the stairs, into his room. He threw his book bag down and slammed his door shut. He took a deep breath and screamed in frustration.

His whole day was random people he didn't even know coming up to him and asking question after question about that fucking picture!

He ripped through his things until he came across the piece of paper that he loathed the most at this moment.

"Sebastian!" he yelled, turning when he saw the demon appear behind him.

"Yes young master?" Sebastian smiled at the seething boy.

"Have you found out who wrote this, this...ugh!" Ciel struggled to find the right words and threw the paper at the older one.

Sebastian frowned when he saw his lovers red face scrunched in anger and embarrassment. "You should have a seat and calm down."

"No...Not until this has been solved. But who could have? No we must start at the beginning. First we need to make a potential suspects list, and then check their alibi and-" Ciel paced up and down his room, his brain working furiously to come up with a solution.

Sebastian smiled and cooed to the younger one "Ciel?"

"What is it Sebastian?" the boy snapped but immediately calmed when he was spun around and kissed full on the lips. The demon snaked his hand around the young ones chest, to his back and ran his hand down to his buttocks. After a few moments of tenderly kissing the younger male he released the lips with an audible pop.

"Better?" he asked softly while Ciel panted, out of breath.

Ciel pulled away to sit on his bed and sigh. "Much." He rested his elbows on his legs and clasped his hands together in a thinking motion. "What should we do about this?" Ciel murmured.

"I am not able to pin point the person who did this, But I will keep tabs on all the students. In the meantime, shall we do something a little more... productive" Sebastian purred, as he caressed the young one's cheek.

Sebastian leaned down and captured Ciel's lips in a searing kiss. Nipping at the top lip earing a surprised

gasp and a needy moan. "S-Sebastian! Angela and James...They-ah! Downstairs." Ciel bit his lip, trying to decrease the amount of noise he made.

Sebastian just smirked and slid his head down to the soft neck, taking a deep breath and bearing his elongated fangs. "Let them hear."

Ciel knew what was coming next. He stretched his throat more and closed his eyes in anticipation. When the rush of ecstasy never came he heard one thing from beside him.

"Aahn~ Yes, bite me Sebas-chan!" Both Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes flew open at the voice. There, on the bed was Sebastian on top of a man with long red hair and bright green eyes, and his fangs were already halfway into the other man's neck.

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled as he jumped off the bed about the same time that Sebastian retracted his fangs, spitting blood onto Ciel's carpet. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" He pointed at the now frowning man on his bed.

"So shrimp, you really don't remember me?" The redhead smiled deviously and held out his hand summoning a roaring chainsaw. "I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" Grin.

"W-what?" Ciel stuttered but it was too late. The teeth of the saw had pierced his stomach. Blood spilled into the carpet staining it red while strips of memories could be seen flowing from the chainsaw into Ciel's body.

"Grell! What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian roared launching himself at the man, claws out and ready for battle.

"Calm down Sebas-chan and just watch!" He laughed when the chainsaw stopped and was wrenched out of the boy's body.

Ciel blinked once. And then twice. He looked down to where the blade had pierced him and there was nothing. No Cut nor bruise in sight, though his clothes were drenched in blood. "What just happened?" He looked up and saw the man on his bed, Grell Sutcliff. He had remembered. The Death God who was also known as Jack the Ripper. He was also the one who had killed his Aunt but those feeling were buried long ago.

"G-Grell?" He said hesitantly.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He grinned catishly and looked down at his nails.

"What did you do to him Grell?" Sebastian growled, eyes a dangerous molten lava color.

"I just gave Ciel back his memories of me. Not a big deal." The transy chuckled.

"How-?"

Knock Knock.

"Ciel! Is everything alright in there?" A woman's voice was heard through the door and all forms of life stood still.

"Uh- yeah. Everythings fine. What is it?" Ciel answered in a nervous tone and glared at the two older men telling them to get out, but much to his displeasure they had no intention of going anywhere.

"Well I just heard some loud noises..." She rambled on. "Also, your friends from school are here to pick you up. They're waiting on the porch." She said and Ciel looked at his blood soaked clothes.

"Tell them I'll be right there, I just need to get changed." He bolted to his closet to find something decent to wear that wasn't caked in blood. He fumbled through the clothes and finally decided on a plain gray turtleneck that hugged his torso, and black skinny jeans. Slipping on his shoes, he murmured to the men on his bed. "Don't destroy my room while I'm gone. Also, do something about the blood." And with that he left.

When Ciel reached to drive way he saw two curly haired siblings hugging for warmth maybe? The male had his forehead touching his sisters and they were both smiling gently. The female had her arms wrapped around the boy's torso and had red dusting her face.

"Am I interrupting something?"Ciel smirked knowingly at the pair, who pushed each other away quickly.

"Oh, no Ciel, we we're just-" Casey started.

"A little cold." Chris finished and Ciel sighed.

"Let's go already."

* * *

"He left." The stared blankly at the door. "Well that was quick, now we can finish what we started Sebas-chan!" Grell slingshoted himself at the raven only to be smack into a wall. His glasses smashed, leaving bits of glass embemmed into his face.

"I'm going to follow him. It would be a good idea for you to leave as well before that woman comes up here." Sebastian waved his hand and the blood vanished from the room, he stood and straightened his clothes. Stepping towards the window when the door knob turned he launched himself out while Grell stumbled out behind him.

Angela walked into an empty room and frowned. "How many times have I told that boy to keep the windows shut?" She muttered to herself closing and locking the window.

* * *

"And then smart guy over here decided that it would be a good idea to take all of her clothes and dye them bright green for revenge! I have to admit it was pretty funny." Casey giggled at Ciel who seemed to not care at all. "Ciel are you listening to me?" She walked in front of him to open the door to the Cafe.

"He's probably busy thinking about his little boyfriend!" Chris snickered and Ciel spun around to glare at him.

"I am not!" He turned back around to see an empty seat by the window. "I was just thinking about how horrid all of your 'revenge' schemes were. Back in my day we would tie them up and throw them into an abandoned house to see how long it took them to crack." Ciel smiled darkly until his back was hit by a large hand.

"Haha, oh Ciel you're such a kidder!" Chris laughed out loud, smacking Ciel's back repeatedly.

"Yeah, haha." Ciel smiled nervously and went to sit at the table near the window, his friends follwing him. They chatted for a while until the waitress came over to take their orders.

"What would you like?" She smiled at the tabled but mostly at Chris, who seemed to enjoy her wandering eyes.

Casey cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "I would like two strawberry Napoleons with hot cocoa." She smiled sweetly but the undertone was laced with hatred. The waitress fumbled with her notepad but eventually wrote the order down with fluency.

"And for you?" She immediately turned to the male twin who smirked at her.

"I would like a Brown Sugar Macchiato and five chocolate strawberries. I just love how the melt on my tongue." His eye lids lowered and the waitress basically orgasmed, and for a second it seemed as if she would jump him right then and there but then Casey gave a swift kick to Chris' shin earning a pained yelp.

"Ciel why don't you order?" She smiled to him and he sweatdropped.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll have Earl Grey tea, three sugars no milk, stirred counter clockwise for five seconds exactly. I will also have the strawberry short cake, heavy on the frosting and extra strawberries." Ciel shut the menu and handed it to the waitress who was still frantically taking down his order.

"Geeze Ciel, anything else?" Chris said in sarcasm and looked back to the retreating figure of the waitress' ass. Casey began to fume and raised out of her chair violently.

"God Chris, you're such an arse!" She yelled, making several customers look at her and murmur. She grabbed her pink purse and said. "I'm going to the ladies room."

"Bloody hell! I will never understand women!" He sighed and shook his head sadly. "So Ciel, now that the screaming fan girl is gone, will you tell me about your mystery man?"

Ciel spluttered and blushed heavily, Chris sat just loving every minute of his embarrassed friend. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no man nor is there a woman." He turned his head into the air.

"That picture floating around would say otherwise. Now why don't you just fess up, yeah?" Chris smiled and Ciel smirked darkly in response.

"Why don't you confess to your relationship, Chris?" He whispered so that only the blonde could hear him.

Chris' eyes narrowed in return. "What are you on about?" He was sweating and Ciel could see it. The blue haired boy was practically a lie detector in human flesh. He noticed every little detail, analyzing them before he went in for the kill, and in this case it didn't take much analyzing before the answer came up.

"So Chris, when did it start? Or was this just a crack in your perfect façade?" He grin on his face never waver unlike Chris who became terrified. His hands began to shake and green eyes shifted everywhere but Ciel. He was right where Ciel wanted him to be. Now to go in for thee kill. "Was it good?" He whispered malevolently.

Chris was about to protest, green eyes flashing and fists clenched in tight fists until the other twin came back. "Did you behave while I was gone Chris?" She smiled, looking refreshed, no trace of anger was evident but you would have to be a complete fool no to know that she was still angry.

"Y-yeah." He let out a long breath and glared at Ciel who was chuckling triumphantly. When the sweets came to the table Ciel's eyes lit up like a little kid receiving presents. The twins looked at him digging into his cake and practically melted.

"And here I thought you only liked my cakes. I'm rather hurt."

"Oh, shut up." Ciel mumbled through bites and his friends just looked at him like he was crazy.

"We...we didn't say anything." Casey said while Chris snickered. "And look at you! Chocolate all over your face." She giggled to her brother and swiped the chocolate off with her finger then licking it off with her tongue. Chris snapped his neck to see if Ciel was watching but, thankfully, the blue eyes were too busy ogling a certain raven haired demon across the street.

"What are you staring at Ciel?" Chris asked and stretched his nack to see in Ciel's line of vision. "Oh. My. God." Chris started.

"He's bloody gorgeous!" Casey exclaimed when she saw their math teacher but not in his regular uniform. Instead he was in tight black skinny jeans with two belts hanging loose from his hips. The sleeveless shirt he was wearing showed off every ripple in his muscular yet lean body with ease. A black jacket covered his upper arms but stopped at the elbow. In simpler terms, he was looking pretty damn sexy.

"Is that seriously Mr. Michaelis?" Chris exclaimed, shock covering his face.

"I'd hit it." Casey licked her lips and Ciel gave her a murderous glare for a split second until her went back to looking at his lover. Ciel looked behind the sexy man to see a red transvestite, clinging to his arm and smiling goofily. "Oh look! Mr. Sutcliff is right behind him too!" Casey began to wave to the usually friendly secretary.

_'Bloody Hell.'_

* * *

"Sebas-chan, why are you dressed like that again, not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just that I don't like all of these whores staring at my Sebby!" Grell growled as he reached out to grab the raven's arm. "Some of these bitches will have an earlier death date I believe."

"Get off me." Sebastian pushed the death god onto his butt and loomed over him. "I've already told you. I need to fit and try not to draw any attention to myself, because-" The taller male began to walk away but no before the annoying redhead clung to his arm again.

Out of the corner of a green eye, Grell saw two blonde heads and a teal head. The two blonde heads were waving while the teal one stared at Sebastian. Grell waved back and pulled Sebastian to the cafe enthusiastically. "This is what happens."

"Hello Mr. Sutcliff, what are you doing here?" Casey asked bubbly when the happy death god and an angry demon walked through the door. "And with Mr. Michaelis as well."

"Oh nothing much children, just following this little brooder over here, while he stalks people!" He chuckled and Sebastian just gave a swift kick to his leg, sending him face first into the hard wooden floor.

"Don't touch me." He said indifferently catching a teal haired boy snigger's. "Is something funny Mr. Phantomhive?" He asked with a slick smile on his face.

"Oh it's nothing, I just didn't think that you were the type of person to stalk people." Ciel's eyes narrowed but the smile on his face never wavered. He had always known that his lover was pretty possessive and that never ended to amuse him.

"Well that person gave me something earlier today and I do intend to give it back. In many different ways." The sentence was riddled with hidden innuendos that only Ciel, and maybe Grell, could understand.

Ciel turned bright red and continued to eat his delectable cake until he tasted the tea. "Yuck! What is this?" Ciel spit out the watered down 'tea' and set the cup on the table.

One of the waitresses ran up to him and grabbed the tea. "I'm very sorry sir! Is the tea not to your liking?" She asked vervously.

"That tea was horrible! Actually I wouldn't even call that tea!" Ciel's face grew red in anger, everyone around seemed to turn to witness the scene, all except for Sebastian who was chuckling.

"Waitress, bring me the loose tea, hot water and a kettle." Sebastian smiled to her and she blushed, running out of the area and into the kitchen. A couple minutes later she emerged with the items that the teacher had told her to get. "Now, I will show you how one truly makes tea." Sebastian's eyes narrowed in determination as his hands move majestically from the loose tea to the strainer that was sitting snugly in the tea kettle. He poured the hot water into the strainer with ease and set the hot water back on the table with not even a droplet falling.

Everyone watched in amazement as his hands glided over the materials, mixing and combining. Finally Sebastian poured the tea in the kettle into the cup. He added three sugar cubes and stirred counter clockwise for five seconds. "Here you are." He set the cup in front of the teal-haired boy and smiled.

Ciel snorted and sipped his tea with leisure before glaring at every person in the shop that was looking at him in anticipation. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer?" He spat and they turned back in their seats continuing whatever conversation they were holding before.

"So Ciel, how is it?" Chris asked and Casey was waiting for his answer eagerly as well.

"It tastes like tea." He stated simply and sipped the tea, which was actually more delicious than he wanted to admit.

"Oh," Casey said and turned back to the red-head. "So Mr. Sutcliff, what do you wash your hair with? It's simply wonderful!" She giggled and Chris just sat back in his chair and huffed.

"Well, firstly I use a comb and brush to get all the tangles out and then I put a bit of 'Timotei Vivid Color' to keep my hair nice and bright!" Grell's green eyes flashed, his hands moving a bit to exaggerate his point.

"Oh! So you dyed your hair that color?" She asked puzzled.

"No no no." He waved his finger. "My hair is naturally this color. I just use it to keep it from tinting a lighter shade! Everyone knows that blood red is always the best color, my dear girl!" He swooned at the though of his beloved color. "As I was saying, After I wash it one time, and one time only or else your roots will dry out-" The man continued but nobody really paid any attention except for Casey, who seemed to be taking notes.

"Oh my God!" Chris sighed rolling his eyes at the pair. Only Casey could talk to an adult male about hair products! "So you see these two?" He motioned while looking back at Ciel and his teacher who seemed to be in the middle of an intense stare down. Chris sent a bored stare to both of the pairs and sighed once more. "What has the world come to?"

Meanwhile, Sebastian seemed to be reading Ciel mind when the younger male began to sweat and turn a light shade of pink. Unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian had slipped an aphrodisiac into the tea whilst making it. Sebastian smirked and Ciel grunted and got from the table with a clatter. "Bathroom." He said before trudging off to take care of his little problem.

"M'kay!" Casey said offhandedly before turning back to the red-head who was talking about skin care now. Chris grunted, not really paying any attention but looking at his sister and Grell talk about girlie stuff.

"I shall go see if he's allright." Sebastian followed after his lover quietly, not bothering to hear any of the others replies. He hid his triumphant smirk well and opened the door to the bathroom, noticing the only stall that was closed. He Knocked once "Ciel? Are you okay?" Sebastian could not keep the amusement from his voice when he asked, earning him an angry little boy swinging the door open.

"What the hell were you thinking you demon! I-" Ciel began but was cut off by a pair of lips that molded against his. Ciel moaned into the demanding kiss and opened his mouth when a wet tongue pried his lips apart.

Sebastian pushed the boy back, gently, in to the stall enough so he could close it and lock it. "As you said earlier love," Sebastian's smirk widened "I am a 'damn horny demon.'"

Ciel was about to retort but it was swallowed when Sebastian covered his mouth with his and tangoed with the small lithe tongue. "Mmph!" Ciel whined when Sebastian rocked his hips into the younger one's. "Gahh!" He bucked his hips into Sebastian's gloved hand and tilted his head so his lover could gain better access.

Sebastian licked along the soft white column of Ciel's neck, sighing. His fangs elongated and brushed against a rather sensitive part of Ciel's neck, feeling Ciel buck harshly into his hand he was just about to nip at the flesh when a certain blonde interrupted.

"Ciel? Are you in here?" Chris. All movement halted and Ciel's breath hitched. "Mr. Sutcliff left and I'm guessing that Mr. Michalelis has left as well, seeing as I can't spot him anywhere. Casey is paying the bill so we'll wait out side for you!" He called before leaving.

Ciel sighed in relief but Sebastian frowned in disappointment. "Don't you worry love, I'll have that tight ass of yours soon enough." He whispered seductively, the boy beneath him shivered in response. Licking the shell of Ciel's ear he disappearing into a thin air.

Ciel growled when he realized that he was still hard and there was no Sebastian to help him with that little problem. There was not enough time to get off by himself so he would just have to deal with it until tomorrow.

He stepped out of the bathroom, making sure that his shirt covered the obvious bulge in his pants. "Let's go." He said before walking out of the store briskly, Casey and Chris following him. They were bickering about something the whole way back but Ciel hadn't really been paying much attention.

Once he noticed that he was right in front of his house he turned to them and bid them a goodnight. He walked into the house, not bothering to greet his foster parents and walked up the stairs. Flopping down on his bed he sighed and pulled the covers over him, not even bothering to change into his night clothes.

* * *

The next day Ciel awoke and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood and went to the closet to get his school uniform. It wasn't until now that he had noticed the school uniform looked exactly like the regular day wear the he'd worn way back then.

He set the uniform down on his bed and headed for his bathroom to wash the sleep off and shower. The hot water caressed his skin and it had felt like paradise to him. The lathered his flawless skin with Dove body wash. Sure it was pretty feminine but it kept his skin smooth and silky.

He emerged from the shower, steam sticking to his skin, and towel dried. He brushed his hair, brushed his pearly white teeth and dressed. When he was finally ready for the day he made his way down the stairs and made himself tea. Since they didn't have any loose tea he had to make the water and tea-bag kind. It was revolting to say the least but there was nothing else.

James entered the room and sat down at the table with his 'son'. "Hello Ciel, how was the cafe?" He asked, eyes trained on the young boy who seemed to not care the least about his foster father's appearance.

"It was...okay." He said blandly, eyes never straying from his tea cup.

"Oh? Well yesterday your mother-"

"She is not my mother." Ciel cut him off with harsh words.

James narrowed his eyes but continued anyways. "-found your school newspapers article." Ciel's eyes widened fractionally.

"She was in my room?" He yelled. Ciel's balled fists shook with rage and his teeth ground together.

"She is your Mother and you will treat her with respect like you would an mother!" James yelled slamming his fist on the table. Ciel winced at his out burst and glared at the man with hatred as he settled back down into his chair. "Anyways, your Mother found the article rather interesting. Do you know what it might have said Ciel?" He asked and Ciel just scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms in a hostile manner.

"It said that somebody caught you with another boy having sexual intercourse in a classroom!" He yelled at the boy who kept the same pose. "Do you have any idea what you have done? The consequences of your actions?"

"Oh save it! You can barely see the people in that picture! How could you know that the boy is actually me?" He sneered at James who fumed. His eyes flashed red for a split second before returning to it's normal color.

"Take off your shirt." James said to Ciel who looked at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped his neck at the serious face of his so-called-guardian.

"I said take off your shirt!" He barked, eyes set on Ciel's face.

Ciel blanched before his lip curled in disgust. "Fine." Ciel spat before unbuttoning his shirt and undershirt, all the while muttering about a 'Bloody pervert.' When the hast article of clothing was removed from his torso James' eyes widened.

"Bloody Hell." He let out a whoosh of air as he stared at Ciel many marks and bruises, scattered upon the white skin. Some of the love bites lead somewhere below his pants as well.

"If you're finished starring, I have to get to school." Ciel dressed again in silence. James did not dare say a word to upset the boy further. He winced when he heard the door slam.

"J-James..." He heard his wife sob from behind the wall that lead to the kitchen area. He rushed to her crying form and held her tightly to his body, rubbing her back in reassurance.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll straighten him out." James ground out between clenched teeth.

Ciel was frowning the whole way to school, scaring everybody away that was in close proximity to him. He just couldn't believe that, that man dare make him strip! Well, it wasn't really stripping more so confirming his suspicions but still! The only person Ciel would ever strip for would be Sebastian.

Just the thought of his lovers name made his day brighten a little. He was no longer frowning when he entered the school, but he still had a very dangerous aura around him which fended most of the people off while he made his way into Sebastian's classroom.

It was still rather early so not many students were in the school as it is but Sebastian was there as usual, looking through paperwork before lifting his eyes to see the angry face of the boy. "What's wrong Ciel?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Parents. I really don't want to talk about it though." He sighed and set his things on his desk, then making a beeline for the teacher. "I'm bored Sebastian. Why don't you entertain me?" Ciel pursed his lips and Sebastian's eyes darkened in lust.

"First, go copy this for me and then we will begin your...private lesson." He chuckled darkly and handed a pouting Ciel the paper. Ciel trudged off to the copy room and mumbled about how nothing ever went his way.

Sebastian didn't tell how to work the stupid copy machine so after a few pushing of random buttons and two emergency beeps later, Ciel accidentally printed five hundred papers. His arms were basically dying the whole way back to the class room and when he finally got back to the classroom, he heard a noise from inside. He peaked in and dropped the papers at the sight.

Sebastian was sitting in his chair with Kaylee straddling him. Her lips were pressed to his and moved over his much like a lovers would. She pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them though and whispered something in his ear that made her smirk.

He couldn't watch anymore when her hands began to travel up and down Sebastian's sides. Ciel turned with tears threatening to spill from his eyes but his stubborn pride wouldn't let a drop fall. He went to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls.

"Damn Horny Demon."

* * *

Sebastian heard the young man run away from the display Kaylee was creating and it only angered him further. He didn't know what this girl was up to but he _was_ going to get to the bottom of it in order to protect Ciel. He had suspected that Kaylee was the one who posted the article about Ciel but he never deemed it appropriate to delve into her case considering how innocent she looked and acted, but the innocent are usually always hiding something truly evil inside of them. Sebastian would protect Ciel to the end, even if it meant hurting him in the process.

* * *

A/N DONE! Hope you liked it heehee :) Once again THANK YOU TO HARUKA AND RAINBOWS FOR BETA-ING! GIVE SOME PROPS MAN! SEND HER HUGS DO SUMTHIN'! Anyways did any of you read the newest chapter of Kuro? I absolutely fell in LOVE with Lizzies dress OMG I want it XD

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: how was that for quick updating? I got a bit stuck in the middle but you all can thank my lovely Beta: Haruka and Rainbows XD GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONE! I think you should all send her hugs for putting up with my scatter braininess (Is that even a word?) Before you start the story I just have to say that the newest chapter of Kuroshitsuji (for whoever reads the manga) was sooooooooooo AWESOME XD I love Sebastian's beast side, so smexyyy XD KYAAA I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF! I took sooo many screen caps especially pages 1, 2, 18, 19, aaand 26. This manga is like every girls dream(unless you don't like bishi's). A harem of beautiful bishi's, yummm! I especially love it when Sebastian pushes his hair back! Come on who's with me? You have to admit there is a level of sexiness there XD What do you think he'd look like if he whipped his hair back n' forth? XDD

And yes if you haven't noticed yet, My favorite emoticon is XD (I used it about 9 times in this A/N XD...oh wait that's ten :D)

REVIEW TIME! THANKS FOR ALL THE EXCELLENT REVIEWS GUYS!

Mochiusagi-Poor Ciel Indeed! God, Kaylee such a bitzotch ain't she?

kitty tokyo uzumaki- Yes, Hurrah's to haruka and rainbows XD

Meadoresgayguys- And here is some more drama XD hope you like it!

LovelyWickedDescet- Heehee yeahh, I was typing on my ipod for a while cause my computer got a virus but luckily it's all better now XD And you're right about the 3rd season being a bit too much but I think that they should at least make some sort of epilogue or something! I mean, they just left us hanging with that field scene DX

totalamuto- I would like to kill her as well DX Even though I created her but still she's an effing jerk!

Ulqui's-girl- Me too she shall die in the fires of hell :D but sadly she doesn't and it only get's worse :'(

ElheiM- Mwahaha yes I torture the innocent! And this chapter will be extra torture XD

Roxprincess741- I would looove to see Sebastian wearing casual clothing in real life XD My brain is melting at the thought!

Lyd-eeaa62475- Why yes she was...In all honesty I forgot her name for a moment as well XD

CielXAlois987- XD Heehee It's alright! You may comment as many times as you'd like!

NanaNarcotic- Oh noes is right! People who mess with Ciel shall feel my wrath XD

Lindabarbie- \^.^/ Thank you for the compliment! And I will do my best to keep my fingers typing XD

anime-nympho- Eek! Thank you XD heehee now I'm all embarassed =.=

diamondkat12- Oh goodness I hate her too. And you'll probably hate her even more in this chapter, I know I do I:(

Here we go!

* * *

"First, go copy this for me and then we will begin your..._private_ lesson." I handed the paper to Ciel with a suggestive look in my to let him know that when he got back his arse would be getting hell. He wasn't too please to have to copy papers if the look on his face was anything to go by but he'll live.

I sat back down in my chair and began to contemplate exactly what to do to him once he returned and my head came up with the most devious positions known to man. I grinned wickedly but it was wiped off once I heard the door open and then shut again.

I saw the girl with the long brown hair and two braids on either side of her head. Kaylee I believe her name was. She was walking towards me with a rather smug look on her face and I couldn't help but remember when I was substituting for that sorry excuse for a teacher, how shy and innocent she looked but now she looked like she had the devil himself at her feet.

"Can I help you Miss. Ophious?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly at her. Even though I had only seen her once in my life, this girl had always revived something inside of me. And let me tell you that 'something' was definitely not good.

"Yes you can Sebastian." She said my name sensually slow with half-lidded eyes. I heard a nagging voice in the back of my head but I couldn't make out what it was trying to tell me. The voice became louder every time she stepped closer to me.

"Saligia." The name felt disgusting in my mouth but I managed to keep my face neutral. She straddled me so I could not move. Her hips were aligned with mine and she had a nasty smile on her face.

"Oh Beelze I've missed you so...It's an honor that you remember me." She giggled with a smirk. "You're one and only fiance." She said to me and I instantly wanted to hurl in disgust. I would rather give myself to God than have a relationship with her.

"What are you doing here Saligia?" I asked and she began to stroke my sides and her smirk widened.

"Our father sent me here to bring you back home. The people have missed their prince Beelzebub." She put an emphasis on 'our father' and I snarled in distaste.

"Firstly, there is no _us_ and secondly, I doubt he would send a little whore like you to _babysit_ me." I dug my nails into her thighs, causing black blood to spill.

"But you've been away from home for so long Beelze. Our marriage date was about 10 centuries ago, I think we should complete the sacred act right now don't you agree?" She looked longingly into my eyes but the look was not giving back. Not in the slightest. "Come with me Beelze, I can give you what you want."

"You have _nothing _I want." I spat back at her. My face twisted in disgust but when the words came out of my mouth her lips were on mine. Her tongue tried to pry my lips apart but my mouth was in a firm line. She pulled back and whispered in my ear.

"You can't keep your precious Ciel forever, Beelze. I have my servents littering this school and if I give the command they will be no hesitation in the second death of Ciel Phantomhive." She cooed and at that moment I felt the urge to rip her head clean off her body.

"What do you want." I ground out through clenched teeth. Her long hair draped over my face so that she was the only one in my line of vision.

"I want you to only notice me. It's that simple Beelze. You will throw away your entire relationship with that whore Ciel Phantomhive and you will marry me instead. I have already made the plans for our wedding to be at a secret location in Hell. A month from now actually." She giggled her grip on my sides were turning into sharp knives stabbing into my skin. "Resistance is futile. If you refuse me then Ciel will die and you will proceed to marry me and make me _Queen of Hell_." Her laugh was demonic and would make even the strongest angel wither away.

"I will not promise to pay attention to you nor will I promise to even acknowledge you. If being queen of Hell is what you really want then you can have the title of King _and _Queen. I wish to have nothing more to do with Hell." My blunt nails sharpened into talons and my eyes turned a deep red in anger.

"Oh no no no My Beelze, I not only want to title but I also wish to have the most handsome, _powerful_ man in the universe. And at this moment that would be you and you alone." She purred and began to rub her face into my neck but I just violently shoved her to the ground. Sadly, she only took amusement in it and laughed.

"Do not follow me." Is all I said before disappearing into a thin strip of smoke. I reappeared in a dark castle with a loud thunder crack. My glare was murderous as I stormed through the halls of my former home. All the servants were first in shock but then cowered and scattered.

I burst through the doors of the throne room where, hopefully, my parental units were. Sure enough, sitting on the highest throne was my father. His lone black hair was in a pony tail but the small strip of white in his bangs were hanging in his face. His smothering coal black eyes looked at me in surprise.

"Son!" He gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought your and your human were back on the surface frolicking through flowers or something." He frowned and I growled very audibly. I stomped up to the throne and stopped about two feet away from my father.

"Saligia is what happened! How could you send her up there and with her _servants_ no less!" I yelled at him, I could see his eyebrows raise and then furrow in agitation. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly.

"I _told_ her to stop pursuing you but she was blinded by her selfishness. You know how she can get sometimes Beelze? Just get her to leave." His voice was gruff and I frowned even more. "She came your mother and I a week ago. She was talking about the arranged marriage. I told her that it wasn't our problem anymore since you're grown and left Hell. She got very angry and began breaking everything in the room, she nearly killed about fifty of our best soldiers, so your mother told her to stop being a whiny brat and either find someone else or move on. If she's up there now wanting to court you, then there's no way me nor your mother can do anything about this." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"She threatened that if I go against her wishes then she would kill my Ciel and I have no doubt that she would! And I thought mother had her locked in her section of the land." A growl ripped through my throat and my eyes flashed red.

"She was containing her but then she took interest in a new blonde demon that just recently showed up out of nowhere, she barely pays any attention to me anymore, but that's not very important. If anything you should take it up with Persephone." He shrugged it off lightly like it was no big deal and looked away.

"Did somebody say my name?" A light bubbly young voice said from behind me. I turn around and there was my mother. Her dark maroon hair in pig tails, black bows holding them up. A soft white dress was draped over her shoulders, the spaghetti straps slightly hanging off.

"Hello mother." I bowed, not wanting to ague with her when I knew the consequence of arguing with my mother.

"Hello Son! How have you and your pathetic worthless human been?" She smiled and laughed, but not condescendingly. It was more like a child's light laugh. The words still stung though and the laugh made me shiver slightly.

"Saligia is threatening to kill him and she is forcing me to marry her in a month." I told her in disgust. Her expression did not change from that child-like happiness, if anything she smiled even more.

Mother knew how dangerous this could get. If Saligia didn't get what she wanted she could go as far as taking everyone in the school hostage and kill them, or worse. Saligia was known for her demonic and evil tendencies that frightened even the strongest demons. Mother was almost the same... _almost_... Mother killed all of fathers other thirty potential wives so that she could get him. Despite she small body of a nine year old and child-like demeanor she was quite ruthless.

"What do you want _us_ to do about it Honey? You're a big boy, I'm sure you can handle this on your own." She giggled and waved the guards in. "Make sure that Prince Beelzebub returns to the surface." She smiled and waved to me. "Bye-Bye~!"

I frowned deeply and brushed past the guards, making sure that my anger and frustration was clear for everybody to see.

* * *

Once I returned to the surface I landed in my dark living room to see Saligia sipping a glass of what looked like red wine, but smelled like blood. Her legs were spread and a man was in between them, licking a part of her I would rather never see in my life.

I gagged in disgust and that seemed to catch the pairs attention. "I would greatly appreciate if you didn't soil my couch with your obscenity." I walked past them and heard Saligia pattering behind me. "What do you want?"

"You were gone for three days honey, why didn't you come back to me earlier? Those brats in the school were happy but I was so lonely." She cooed to me and I brushed her off. "Are you jealous that I was with another man when you came back Beelze?" She giggled and touched my arm happily.

I sneered and moved away swiftly into the bedroom. "Hardly. Now get out of my house."

"Don't you mean _our _house?" She cooed and sat on my bed, crossing her legs.

I growled angrily at her. The woman was infuriating and completely uncomprehendingly annoying. "You little brat! Go find someone else to stalk for an eternity! I can't stand you, you irritating whore!" I lashed out knocking the glass from her hand. She looked shocked for a minute but then composed herself.

"Now now Beelze no need for anger. That's no way to treat your future wife." She grabbed my arm and squeezed it roughly. "Did mom and dad take my side when you went to see them?" I stiffened and scowled. She always knew exactly what I was thinking back then. It scares me a bit, even now. "I knew it, they always accepted me you know. More than you human." she smiled brightly and pulled me down for one of her sloppy kisses. Personally, I felt like throwing up in her mouth...just to see what would happen.

She grabbed my ass and I shoved her back to the ground. Before I could blink the man that was licking her in the other room, was pointing his sharp talons at my neck. I heard Saligia chuckle and drag herself to her knees.

"As I told you before Beelze, if you hurt me my servents will kill you and your precious little human. As a matter of face I could give the signal and have Adonis kill him right now." She smiled showing off her fangs. "Donovan! Release him, now!" She barked and the man brought his hand down backing away slowly to her side. "Now let's set up some ground rules, shall we? First you must marry me in a month. Second, you will have to satisfy my every desire. Third, you will not object to anything I say, so if I say 'jump' you say 'how high'. Third, _I_ will be queen of the underworld and nothing your mother or father says will change that fact. And fourth, you will impregnate me _today, _so that we can have our child on the day we marry." She swooned at the though of having a child with me and my eyes widened. "Oh did I not tell you that _I _was the destined demoness to bear the child? Must have slipped my mind."

A weight dropped in my stomach. If this child was born there would be no way to get out of this marriage. In Demon culture, demon children are very rare, once in a millennium if the demon world is lucky. One demoness is born with all of the organs to be able to bear a child, which is not common because most demons are made into demons when they enter Hell. I, unlike other demons, was born a demon, possessing much more power than turned-demons. Having a demon child would mean a permanent life with her. If I wanted to get out of this possible relationship with her I would have to do think quickly, and just then an idea came into my head.

"I will not agree to love you nor will I acknowledge that I have anything to do with you or the thing that will grow in your stomach. But I agree to your _rules._" I said bravely and she smiled broadly.

"Very good choice Beelze." I walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and she waved the man off beside her. He disappeared in a thin line of smoke and she tore off her red silk dress, exposing a very womanly figure. I unzipped my pants and flipped her over on her belly unceremoniously. I shoved two fingers into her wet vagina. She howled in pleasure while I muttered a few words, quickly pulling my fingers out I pushed my self into her. She rocked against me and I growled in disgust.

I thrust into her quickly, not wanting to feel the pleasure. Not wanting to remember nor relish in the feeling. Only wanting to finish this repulsive mating ceremony. I heard her cries and moans and my mind automatically blocked it out with the sound of Ciel's moans from his memory. The feel of Ciel's silky skin beneath his hands. The way his eyes would flutter close when he was close to his orgasm. Just the thought alone brought me closer to the edge.

My thrusts became erratic and he finished off with a weak cry with Ciel's name on my lips.

"Oh Beelze, that felt amazing! Wasn't it good for you as well?" She purred to me as I pulled out of her frowning in distaste. I simply turned and went inside of the master bathroom, locking the door so she could not intrude. "Beelze, open up! Don't you want to bathe with me~?" She whined and I ignored her, turning on the hot water and filling the tub.

For the rest of the evening I stayed in the scorching water with my head full of my _real_ beloved.

* * *

Dreadful. Horrendous. Completely loathsome. I growled deep in my throat when I felt her presence behind me again. I turned around to see her giggling, following me throughout the halls. The whole morning she was following me, talking to me and _touching _me. I wanted nothing more than to shave all of her hair off, grind her up and feed the remains so dogs, filthy creatures they are.

Her eye were on me almost every waking moment and when they were not her servants eyes were following my every move. It was becoming quite a nuisance especially since I could do nothing about it. Even this morning she had overloaded me with questions.

_Start Flashback_

"Beelze!" Her high pitched voice grated on ears and I winced slightly, but not enough for her to notice. "What do you think our wedding theme should be?" She bounced into the living room area where I was currently reading a book that Mother had gave from my last visit to Hell called _'Getting out: How to deal with unwanted marriage proposals'_. It certainly was not a funny joke to me, but she seemed to have gotten a kick out of it.

"I don't care." I answered after a long pause and went back to the book. I saw her pout out of the corner of my eye and threw her arms around my neck from behind the couch that I was sitting on.

"I was thinking about Fire" she whispered into my ear "and Ice. After the twins in my belly, Kufufufu~." she drawls and strokes my face. I did not budge an inch, but my eyes narrowed into slits. She giggled and moved so that she was in front of me straddling my hips. "What should we name the twins?" She smiled wider and I frowned deeper. She played with my hair for a moment before she spoke again. "Maybe, Keahi and Soyala." She took the book from my hands and engulfed it in flames. It fluttered to the floor where it turned to solid ice. Her cold, smooth hands took mine and slid them up her shirt so that they rested on her stomach.

The only good thing about demon pregnancies is that the carrier did not show any signs nor symptoms. That is for the vessel and the babies safety so that no one will try to kill or steal the baby. The bad part was all of the demonic energy the carrier needed to stay alive and keep the baby alive. Thankfully I did not have to waste my time supplying that woman, her _servants_ could do that for her.

And as if she could read my mind she smirked and said "I believe that the babies are requiring their first dose of food from their papa." I growled and pushed her to the ground with enough force to kill a regular human. I did not want, nor did I have, enough energy to supply the 'babies'. I barely had enough to keep myself alive at this moment. Only feeding on Ciel's blood has taken a heavy toll. But somehow I managed to keep that little detail a secret.

"Go get your man toys to do that for you." I sneered in disgust and was about to walk away when her hand was around my wrist in a death grip. I turned back around and saw her fake hellish smile.

"Now, now Beelze. You wouldn't want me to get angry now would you?" She dragged herself up to me and pressed her bosoms against my chest. "I know that you would rather have that meddling child carrying your spawn but, at this moment you are now mine! And anything I desire you will grant." The aura around her became dark and her eyes were swirling with hate. "And let me tell you I get be very, _very_ jealous sometimes." Her lips twisted into a grin and she let go of my wrist, snapping her fingers one of her lackeys appeared on one knee in back of her. I recognized him from yesterday, the one that was licking her...

This time I took a good look at him and he wasn't half bad, though not a handsome as me of course. He had short, curly chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. A strong chin and a hard trained body. He was wearing a normal uniform of Saligia's followers, a skin tight black leather body suit.

"Donovan," She cooed sickly sweet into the kneeling mans ear "Be a dear and tell Prince Beelzebub here what happened to your beloved." She ran her sharp nails through his hair and I saw him wince and lifted hard eyes at me.

"I am Donovan, number one follower of Princess Saligia. On the day I was given the title I met Priscilla, daughter of one of the men invited to her highness, Saligia's, crowning in her new kingdom of Kael. After the ceremony I was called up to Princess Saligia's chambers for my nightly duties." I crinkled my nose, how could anyone want to do those 'nightly duties'? "On my way there I saw a girl had fallen by the fountain in the garden. I helped her up and asked if she was okay. She said yes and introduced herself as Priscilla. My only thought was that she was beautiful. Her long silver hair glowed in the moonlight, cascading down her back. Her eyes, like beautiful emerald jewels. Her skin was flawless and she smelt of the finest cherry blossoms."

"Aww, it truly was love at first sight wasn't it Donovan?" She cooed sickly while the fingers in his hair tightened. "Continue."

"After that night we met every evening for by the fountain and talked for hours. She was funny, kind and sweet. After a month I decided to...propose to her. That night was warm with a slight breeze. I got on one knee and asked her to marry me. She said yes and we set the date for our wedding." Saligia's nails caressed his cheek and he shivered.

"Tell him your one great mistake, Donovan." She hissed, her sharp fangs glinting dangerously in the light.

"Throughout the time I was seeing Priscilla, I...I never told Princess Saligia about us." He began to worry his lip and his hands turned into fists.

"Now Donovan, tell him what happened to her!" Her eyes flashed a dangerous red and she yanked his head down with extreme force.

"One night, Priscilla and I were going to run away...But someone had heard about our plan to elope and...and told Princess Saligia... She had caught us running away and she...she..." He stuttered and his eyes wavered while Saligia was yelling in his ear to continue with his tale. "She killed her... Princess killed my fiance." The silence rang through my ears and I felt a twinge of sympathy for him but it quickly went away when he never said anything of rebelling against her for the sake of his late fiance.

"That right Donovan, _I_ killed her. The little wench tried to steal what was mine from the beginning so I had to put her back in her place. Remember the way she squirmed in my grasp. Her pretty green eyes rolling in the back of her skull. The delicious sound of her neck breaking, the red blood spilling from her mouth. Too bad I fed her to my pet cat, we could have had a memorial service fore her! Kikikiki!" Her eyes were mad and even I felt a twinge of fear in the pit of my stomach.

Once she finally let go of his hair, throwing him to the floor she dismissed him and slunk closer to me. I sneered at her and she grinned wildly at me. "Now do you understand Sebastian? I will kill the boy if you do even the smallest glance in his direction. I'll drain him of all life before your eyes, is that what you want?" She screamed in my face and grabbed my wrists. "If you understand then you will prove to me your love again, just like last night!" She ripped off her shirt and pushed me to the ground before crawling on top of me. "Now like you have much of a choice anyway..."

_End Flashback_

I shivered when I remembered the feel of her disgustingly soft body on top of mine. I swallowed the bile in my throat and turned sharply into the teachers lounge, so that she could not follow. Thankfully nobody was there when I smiled sinisterly to myself, but that smile dissipated when I felt Ciel's presence appear outside the door and then disappear in a flash.

The millisecond he was there my heart lurched. I clutched my coat trying to will the pain away but it stayed there. His soul was harboring jealousy, hatred and most of all sadness. The feeling alone overwhelmed me. I smelled the dried salt tears that had probably been long gone but the essence still remained on his cheeks. He probably cried himself to sleep at night.

Guilt. It washed over me like a tidal wave. I wanted to go to him. Reach out and hold him close, reassure him that I was his and _only_ his, but with Saligia's followers manifesting the school I couldn't. They're probably watching me right now. Taking pleasure in seeing my, Prince of Hell's, pain.

My eyes narrowed and I released the hold on my coat. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the end result. My plan was already in motion, I just needed to see it to the end. Yes...I would keep my beloved safe...Even if it meant removing him from my life.

* * *

"Sit." My eyes roamed over the rambunctious classroom and when they got to Ciel Phantomhive I felt the sudden urge to claim him as mine all over again, but I refused to show it on the outside so I skipped over him like he was only another child.

Overwhelming sadness swept over me again and I cringed on the inside and kept cool on the outside. I went over roll with out looking at any of the students and frowned when I saw the chatter box, Casey, trying to talk to Ciel again.

"Detention tomorrow Miss. Middleford." I said monotonously and trained my eyes on her blonde form.

"B-but tomorrows Friday!" She replied disbelievingly with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her brother looked at her with sympathy and I snorted.

"Well then I hope you don't have any plans because your agenda was just wiped out from three to five." I smirked on the inside and glared at her. _'Damn Middlefords, so obnoxious.' _

"Yes sir." The Elizabeth replica said begrudgingly. I heard the door open and looked to my left to see Adan Kadar standing with his bag slung over his shoulder carelessly. I narrowed my eyes into slits and growled low in my throat, too quiet for anybody to hear though.

"Look who decided to show up for class." I drawled. "Do you have a reason for _why _you were not in class for the past two days?" I wrote his name on the attendance list and saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Family problems..." He sat in his seat and narrowed his eyes at me. "You would know." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice. I suddenly grinned and look at him with amusement.

"Unfortunately I do not know, so you will have to go to the office and give your reason." He grimaced but showed no intention of moving. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I smiled and he left the classroom, shutting the door with a bang.

"Pass all work to the front to be graded and start on the assignment." I said, getting my grade book out when the students came up to my desk to deliver the stacks of papers. I rolled my eyes at one paper that had chicken scratch handwriting on it. _'This is going to take a while.'_

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Saligia's henchmen watching me. Her burning eyes following my every movement in the hallway and when I couldn't take it anymore I went into a certain Red heads office where I knew they wouldn't be watching.

"Oh Sebas-chan! You came back for me!" Grell launched himself at me and I dodged with a sigh.

"This is serious Grell." I said and took a seat in the chair in front of the transy's desk. "Do you know Kaylee Ophious?" I asked gravely. I saw him take a seat in his own office chair and tap his chin.

"I believe so...She's the one with all the guys following her right? She's a beauty but a bit bland. Maybe a touch of red would do for her." He smiled sinisterly, razor sharp teeth exposed through thin lips.

"Right, well she seems to also be my ex-fiance. Saligia." I said and his smile fell.

"You're getting married to the broad?" He asked in obvious distaste.

"Oh so you've heard of her?" I knew the answer to this of course. Tales of her spread throughout the underworld, Hell even Heaven probably knew about her dastardly ways.

"Only what the rumors say, but if they are real then I don't think I would want to meet such a horrible, greedy person in real life." He sneered at the thought of her. "Let me guess she wants you back?" He said, his lip curling and his tone mimicking that of a young girls.

"Yes _and_ she is threatening Ciel as well." My eyes mixed with anger at the thought of her hurting my Ciel in any way, shape or form. "This is why I need your help. This need to be put to a halt in less than one month."

"Why a month, may I ask." He said lacing his fingers together with his elbows on the desk and his head resting on the skinny fingers.

"That is when she plans to marry. I have already tried to say no but she said she would kill Ciel if I tried to go against her wishes. That why I came here...because no demon in their right mind would try and go against a Death God." I smiled evilly.

"Then I guess that would make you insane." A deep voice said from behind me.

"Will, how kind of you to join us! Come, come sit! We were just discussing on what to do with the whore and her lackeys, kikiki~!" An evil glint was in his eyes when he addressed the other death God. He took a seat on the couch and gestured to me and Grell.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: And begins the plotting. A bit short but a lot of interesting stuffz! Just so you guys know, the whole time I was writing the small sex scene between Sebastian and Saligia (Kaylee) I was frowning deeply. My mom walked in and she was like "Why are you frowning?" And I just frowned even more and turned back to the story :C

I was thinking about putting "Flat chested whore" in when Sebastian's yelling at Kaylee but she's not a flat chested whore :( I got that from my friend when he called a ten year old girl a 'flat chested whore'...I can't believe he told that to a ten year old.

**If any of yous is confuzzled**: Saligia is Kaylee. Kaylee is just her cover up name. Sebastian is Beelzebub or 'Beelze' but Sebastian is the name given by Ciel if you didn't watch the anime nor read the manga which I doubt any of you have not.

I was sooo tempted to put Sebastian talking to Kaylee:

Sebby: What a slut!

Saligia: Excuse me?

Sebby: But I like your cut.

Saligia: Oh Really?

Sebby: Totally. You're such a slut!

Saligia: You still think I'm a slut?

Sebby: Definitely. I:)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS COUNT! I LOVE THEM! Next chapter is in Ciel's POV!


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N:_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! DID ANYONE SEE THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF KURO! XD WE FINALLY SEE THE UNDERTAKERS FACE AND I AM LEGIT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!

Okay on to the story

* * *

_Ciel POV_

"_Gasp...Ahhh...Nahh! Breath...Gahh!" My body was on fire. Wherever he traced fingers, a new blaze burned in it's wake. I convulsed as he touched my unthinkables. "Unn!"_

"_You love that don't you, young master?" His silky voice said behind me. I gathered enough energy to lift my head and open my eyes to see my candle lit chambers. It took me a while to realize that I was tied up with a rough rope, hanging form the ceiling. My feet were barely brushing the floor and my everything was exposed for the world to see if somebody walked through the door. _

_I bit my lip when he attacked my neck with harsh kisses and assaulted my puckered hole with his fingers. I tried to cry out my completion until I noticed the rope that was making sure I was doing no such thing. "Sebastian! I nee-ahh! Cum- guh, now!" _

"_Uh uh not until I say so." I could feel the smirk growing on his mouth in the crook of my neck. I almost blacked out when he slammed his fingers into a secret bundle of nerves. He chuckled and I panted heavily, barely holding back a scream. "What's all this? You are very sensitive here young master."_

_I let out a low whine and rocked my hips against the fingers that were now lightly brushing against it. He pulled his fingers out without warning, and dipped his hand in what looked like oil. "This is an aphrodisiac. It'll make you feel like you've never felt before." I heard the evil tone in his voice and bucked my hips, searching for any type of friction that was available._

_He easily slid three of his fingers inside and at first it was cold and uncomfortable, but then as he began working them in and out the cold feeling turned into a slight tickling feeling. The tickling quickly left and a tingling replaced it. At this point my brain was on overdrive, trying to decipher all of the different feelings. A scream bubbled in my throat as I felt my inner walls set aflame. _

_The fingers were now searing hot and I could not think, all I could do was moan and throw my head into the torturous mans neck while he played with my body like a kid with a brand new toy. My back arched and my toes curled, I tried to moan out loud but I couldn't when my voice was so hoarse that I couldn't even use it anymore. _

"_C-ciel?" A very familiar voice said from the, now, opened doorway. My eyes widened as I saw Lizzie standing there with large green eyes clutching a Funtom teddy bear. I gasped and then let out a breath when Sebastian's fingers began to move again._

_He spoke in my ear again but it was a completely different voice. "You are dismissed."_

_I closed my eyes and opened them again to complete darkness. I could see nothing, but I heard pieces of the conversation in the distance._

"_But I...everything!...throw...MINE!" A higher pitched voice yelled._

"_I...using...really think...need...good...thing." The lower pitch said in a monotone._

"_ASS!...Get...this!" The higher pitched screamed and a flash of bright white blinded my vision._

The multiple things that I noticed when I awoke was that, first, it was about a half an hour earlier than I was supposed to wake up. Second, I had a mind numbing head ache. And finally I had morning wood. How the hell could any normal person still have a boner after that dream?

The voices though. They sounded do familiar. But...I couldn't place it...My head began to pound even more when I tried to think about it and I just sighed and went straight to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and went to take care of some business.

I haven't done this since I...Well, since never. I never really knew anything about masturbating until Sebastian gave me back my memories and even way back then, I never did it. On that note, I pictured Sebastian's face in my head. Even though he's an insensitive, cheating asshat with no compassion or love...I couldn't get him out of my head. My hand cupped my erection in my pants and I let out a shaky breath. His voice from the dream, the hot breath in my ear, his fingers moving in and out. "Oh God."

My hands fumbled through the trousers and I gasped when I took hold of my penis. From base to tip I stroked it and let my muffled cries echo throughout the bathroom. I felt my completion come about rather quickly and I moaned low while whiteness spilled from my hand.

I searched for a tissue and wiped up the mess from my hand. The substance blended perfectly with the pure white of the tissue, I grimaced at it and threw it away. Throwing the night clothes on the tiled floor, I stepped in the shower. The freezing cold water kept me awake and helped bring me back to real world.

Sebastian was gone. The only person in the world who understood and really knew me was snatched up by some little busty bitch. To say that I was angry would be an understatement. What I felt was, rage and deep depression. It felt all too similar, to when my parents died. My _real_ parents. The unrealistic feeling that the people I loved most are gone was and monster, eating away at my soul. Everybody I get close to leaves me. Am I cursed?

I turned off the now cold water and stepped out, carefully drying myself so that I could, at least, feel a tingle in my fingers. I put my uniform on and looked toward my dresser. I walked over there and glared at the mahogany box. When I came to terms with the fact that staring at the small chest wouldn't burn holes into it, I opened the lid and saw a gold ring next to my regular blue ring. It was the crest ring!

I quickly grabbed it and looked around the room, searching for anyone, any_thing_ to be the reason for why this was in the box. I saw nobody, chills ran up and down my spine as I shivered. I placed it back on the red velvet cushion and closed the lid.

Slowly making my way down the stairs, I could hear James in the kitchen sounding ruffled and frustrated. I sighed and continued down into the area. By the bottom step I violently sneezed multiple times. _'I only react like this when those beasts are around.' _I shrugged it off though.

James heard me coming and turned to the entrance, looking at me and blushing heavily then turning away and muttering something to himself. I got a piece of bread and butter with a knife and sat by the table.

James ruffled his chestnut hair with his hands and blew out a breath. He sat down across from me and folded his hands. "Ciel, let's talk." He stated as I began to butter the bread.

I didn't know what this was about but I knew that it was going to be long and boring. I put the buttered bread down and looked at him in disinterest. "I'm listening."

"Now son...When a man loves a woman, or whomever, very much. They have..._sex_..." I gaped at his conversation starter. Was he seriously going to talk to me about this? "Remember that...sex...Is only between you and the one that you love. So if this person is male or female it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you have safe...sex..."

I could see his hands trembling and a light blush at his cheeks. I was about to intervene until he began talking again. "Condoms!" He blurted out. "AIDS is something that you don't want to get, so make sure you wear a condom." I grinned devilishly inside when I decided to make this the most embarrassing talk of his lifetime.

"What if I bottom?" He deadpanned and began stuttering.

"I-if you, you-you do w-wha-what?"

"What if I bottom? You know, if I take it up the a-"

"STOP! Geeze, I'm really not the one for this uhh..." He ran his hands through his hair again and then continued. "If you _'bottom'_ then make sure that your...partner...wears a um, condom." He finished quietly. "Anything else?" He asked, probably in hope that he could end the conversation but I couldn't have that.

"Where do babies come from?" I asked with genuine curiosity, even though I already knew. His face turned beet red and he fumbled with his fingers.

"Well...Babies can only appear between a man and a woman...And uhh, G_ulp_, they uh...They..." His eyes shifted from one side of the kitchen to the other and I cocked one eye brow.

"Well?"

"CRANES! Yes, when a man and a woman get married, the day after their wedding a baby shows up on their door step. Any other questions? No, 'kay bye, have a nice day at school!" He quickly got from the table and tripped over himself out of the room.

I scoffed and proceeded to eat my bread.

_'Loser.'_

* * *

"And when I went to the classroom for the detention, he wasn't even there! What kind of sadistic asshole gives detention and doesn't bother showing up?" Chris blew up to his sister while sitting upon my desk.

"But you have to admit that what he was wearing the other day was so sexy!" She squealed and I turned away sighing. Looking longingly out the window and to the gray cloudy sky.

Chris frowned at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Ciel? You've been sighing ever since you got here?" He asked with genuine interest and I only sighed again and bent my head forward more.

"I know that look anywhere." Casey began, scooting her chair next to me and then taking a hold on my hand. "You're having relationship problems aren't you?" She stared into my eyes with all seriousness. I was taken aback and furrowed my brows.

"How did you know?" I inquired in a very hush tone.

"Who exactly do you think I am? Plus it's pretty obvious. You're acting all love sick, sighing and what not." She flipped her hair smugly. "Tell me, did you and you boyfriend break up?" She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb in soothing circles.

I flinched and tried to pull away but her grip intensified. I sighed and hung my head. "...You could say that." My eyes began to water at the memories from yesterday but I would _not_ cry. Phantomhive's do _not_ cry.

_Flashback_

_Slam!_

I locked the stall door in the men's bathroom. My heart felt like it was going to explode through my chest. My breath was short and I began to dry heave. My contract eye was on fire and my head throbbed.

I slowly drew my shaking hands to my face, eyes wide.

_'This is a dream. Just a dream. Once I closed my eyes and open them, I will be back in my bed.'_

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and counted to five.

_'1...2...3...4...5...'_

My eyes flew open and darted around looking for anything, _anything_, that was in my room. But all I saw was the gray siding of the stall. I slid to the floor and my eyes stung. The wrenching in my chest never stopped, only intensified. I let out a choked sob but refused for the tears to fall freely. I curled into fetal position, suddenly feeling freezing and stayed like that for, who knows how long, until the dismissal bell rang.

My brain was numb and I could not think straight. Like when you're driving through a thick fog. I couldn't see clearly and moved robotically outside of the school. I barely missed three cars heading straight towards me, caused one accident and almost walked in front of a bus if a cat hadn't taken my place under the tire instead.

The bus moved forward, leaving the cat alone on the ground with a broken body. Without sympathy the bus never faltered and kept going. The cat was barely breathing and was meowing loudly, calling for someone, anyone, to help it.

I walked towards the cat and petted it softly before taking it up into my arms and walked the rest of the way home.

"Ciel, do you have any homewo-" Angela came out of the kitchen with a yogurt in her hand dropping out of her hand and resting her eyes upon the nearly dead cat. "Oh my Goodness!" She yelled.

"He was run over by a bus..." I said blankly and she took the cat from me and rushed to her car, dragging me along all the while muttering about a the 'closest vet clinic'. She drove frantically to the veterinary and parked sideways. She ran inside and gave the cat to the vet who rushed the cat to a back room.

While all of this was flashing before my eyes, I stayed in the car. None of the possible death of the cat phasing me. I was out of my mind, not reacting to any of my panicked adoptive mother questions. Not hearing her yelling and finally giving up on trying to get anything out of me. Not rejoicing when the cat came out of surgery after the sun was disappearing over the horizon. Ignoring the cat's calls and licks to my hand.

"Ciel we're back." Angela ran fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner and picked the cat up delicately. I tilted my head to look at her but my eyes did not reach. "Are you okay baby?" She reached out to touch my cheek.

Then I came to my senses and everything flew before my eyes. All of the emotions hit me like a train and I smacked her hand away, retracting like my hand was burnt. "I'm fine." I growled at her and she turned hurt eyes on me.

"Oh...Okay then..." She turned away and went up the stairs of the garage into the house.

Alarm bells ran in my head and the world turned upside down. "He's watching me right now." I was hyperventilating, wheezing to catch my breath. "With me." I closed in on myself, my movements were jerky. "Don't leave me!" I rushed out of the car not bothering to close the door, and sped into the house clutching my head. My ears were ringing with his lies.

"_Yes my lord."_

I dashed past Angela without a look back.

"_If that is what you wish."_

I ran jaggedly up the stairs, tripping in the process but clawed my way back up and backed into my room, a desperately choked yell squeezing through my vocal cords. "Don't betray me!"

"_I will remain with you everywhere."_

I looked toward my bed and saw him sitting with his arms open and waiting. I climbed into the bed snuggling into his warm chest. I let the bottle up tears flow like a fountain. Silently crying in _his_ arms. _'Only in front of you will I do this.'_

_End Flashback_

I cringed inwardly at the memory and tried to pull my hand back even more but the girl had a steel grip. "I read a book once that talked about the 7 stages of grief."

I narrowed my eyes and looked skeptically at her. "What does that have to do with anything we're talking about right now?"

She rolled her eyes at me and tugged on my hand. "Well, obviously you are grieving over the loss of your relationship with your boyfriend, duh. Now pay attention. In the book they said that the seven stages were: Shock and Denial, Pain and Guilt, Anger and Bargaining, Depression, The upward turn, Reconstruction, and finally Acceptance." She nodded to herself, probably pleased with the fact that she could help a friend.

"Wait one minute, why the bloody hell did you read that book in the first place?" Chris asked his sister.

"Remember the great break up with Jon Walker last year?" She asked sadly and Chris sighed and rubbed her back in a silent apology.

I frowned and though to myself, is these stages were real, which one would I have already passed? Definitely Shack and Denial. That presented itself last night. Pain and Guilt was supposedly next and if Casey was right then it would not be pretty.

"Oh hey!" Chris said to us. "I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that there's going to be a party on Friday, and he told me to invite anyone I wanted. If you guys want we could go." He asked hopefully.

Casey looked at him and then to me. She shrugged and said to him "Why not? You going to Ciel? It'll be fun and it could help you forget about you boyfriend even if it's for a little bit..." She rambled off into nothing and silence rang among them for a moment before I spoke.

"Sorry guys. I don't know. I haven't really been feeling myself as of late." I mumbled with my head down.

"Then all the more reason of why you should come! Hey it'll be fun, I promise. Plus I don't take no for an answer." Chris looked at his sister, smiling.

I allowed a fake plastic smile cover my true emotions his face which, in turn, let smiled paint their was across my two friends identical faces.

"Great! Well then we'll swing by your house around eight-ish?" Chris looked at his sibling for conformation and the girl nodded her head.

"Yea, and don't worry about what to wear, I have something in mind for you." She grinned devilishly which reminded me about whenever my ex-fiance decided to dress me up. I shivered at the memory, and then the memory drifted to when Sebastian used to dress me. Long fingers brushing against my soft pale skin, usually leading somewhere other than getting dressed.

My eyes narrowed at the though of my former butler/lover. The jerk that he was. That selfish manipulative prick, just wanting to use me as his play toy for his own personal pleasure! But he was my everything, and he promised never to leave. To stay with me forever.

A small pale hand clenched the table edge tightly, the knuckles turning white as Ciel ground his teeth together. "Damn, care to explain why you are trying to destroy school property?" Chris put a hand on my shoulder which brought him back to reality.

I sighed and let go of the table. "I'm sorry guys, I guess...I'm just not over it yet. And I really don't want to talk about it right now..." A shadow cast around my face and I turned and slunk away before the twins could say anymore.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful except for the fact that the bastard decided not to show up to the class that day. Probably too much of a pussy-ass to even show his face in front of me, and he was damn straight to not come because who knows what I would have done if he were there.

Saying that I was rather bi-polar this day was an understatement. One second I was angry, thinking about how that douche bag cheated on him and then the next I'm near tears, reminiscing on the good times. He was shuffling out of the classroom, giving his friends a faltering wave before walking out the door. But I ran into the last person I would want to ever face at this very moment.

Kaylee Ophious.

She bounced up to me with a school girl blush on her face that would deceive even the most cunning, but not me.

"Sorry about what you saw yesterday. I really didn't mean for any _**outsiders **_to peek in. If you don't mind could you not tell anyone else what you saw? It's just that I've liked him for a really long time and- I well, don't want anyone else **interfering**, if you know what I mean. Well I'll see you around, _**Ciel**_." She waved and strutted off with an air of winning around her.

I was speechless. I could not believe she had just confronted me about that. I kept my head down the entire way back home and decided it was the perfect time to listen to his iPod. I hadn't listened to my iPod since I found my so called 'lover' again. I stuck the ear buds in and double tapped the button turning on the device and pressing play to a random tune. Of course the irony when the random song was 'Devil In the Details' by 'Placebo'. I turned the volume all the way up and continued my way down the lane to his house.

I walked into the house and Angela immediately walked around the corner to greet me, but I couldn't hear anything due to the impossibly loud volume on my iPod. I didn't notice she was standing there until he looked up and saw her holding one of those beasts. I narrowed my eyes and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What are you doing with one of those _things_?" I tore the buds from my ears and looked her dead in the eye. She flinched slightly but recovered her posture.

"You are the one who brought him home last night." She set the cat on the ground and it slowly but surely, mad it's way towards the boy. I scrutinized the cat. It was a strange off white, manilla color but with red stains. _'Probably where the blood was.' _I thought to himself. The eyes were a hypnotic blue color and a soft pink nose peaked through the fur.

The cat meowed and I grimaced when it rubbed against my leg. "Get rid of it." I said flatly and she looked at me in disappointment.

"Why?" She frowned and went over to bend down and pick the cat up. "He seems to have taken a liking to you Ciel."

"It seems so, but if you haven't forgotten..." A violent sneeze made it's way into the sentence but I still continued whilst covering his nose. "I'm allergic to animals." My foster mother looked down in sadness at the poor kitten that was mewing softly in her hands and I sighed exasperatedly. "Just...Keep it out of my way."

I turned away and Angela smiled widely and set the cat back down and skipped back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in an hour!"

I mumbled angrily and made my way up the stairs into my room, passing my foster father who had a confused look in his face. I stepped in my room and dropped my bags, not caring where it landed. I sighed heavily and threw himself on the bed. _'Maybe just a small nap.'_

_I opened my azure eyes to see Sebastian standing over me with his signature grin on his face. I looked around and we we're in a pitch black room. A single spot light shining over me and Sebastian._

"_You're awake, love." He said. Looking not at my but straight through me. _

_He leaned down, going for what seemed like a kiss. I closed my eyes but when no lips met mine I opened them. There was Sebastian and Kaylee kissing, directly in front of me. The spotlight was no longer on Sebastian and I, but Sebastian and Kaylee._

_It felt like I was drowning. My lungs were on fire as I looked upon them, doing whatever they pleased right in front of me, like it was nobody's business. _

_Then I saw it. That girl's face looking back at me as Sebastian tore off her clothes like a wild animal. She was sneering at me, **mocking** me. _

"_You really think he would love **you**? You're a twisted little dirty boy that was raped by faceless men, even by your supposed 'best friend'. You're nothing but a little whore and he wants a real woman." She smiled wickedly and laughed coldly._

_Sebastian turned to me and glared."Get out of my sight, **filth**." _

I awoke with a start from the horrific dream. I took a few deep breaths to get my speeding heart under control. It was dusk now, and there was a faint light in my room was from the crack in the bottom of the door. I sniffed lightly and smelled something that reminded me of Bard's cooking. It was smoke.

I stood, though still a bit disoriented, and sped down the stairs towards the kitchen. I was in panic when I looked around and saw Angela at the sink putting a pot under the water but immediately settled down.

"Sorry Ciel, dinner took longer than expected." She chuckled nervously and I rolled my eyes, shuffling my feet to take a seat at the table, across from James. "I've already burned this damned dish about ten times!"

"I can see that." I said under his breath.

"No mocking your mother Ciel, she's trying her best!" James chided me and shot me a disapproving look.

_'Yeah, whatever.'_ I said under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me?" James eyed me but I just avoided eye contact, muttering a 'nothing' while managing to look bored at the same time. "Ah, that reminds me, I brought you Claratin."

I narrowed his eyes and looked to him. "Clara-tin?" I pronounced uncertainly.

"Yes, you know it's allergy medicine. Helps rid the symptoms." He reached next to me and tossed the package to the table. "Just take one for now and we'll see how you feel later, yea?"

I picked up the package, taking one pill out and popping it into my mouth before swallowing. It was a small round white pill and it didn't have a taste. _'Strange 21st century medicine.'_

Angela ran around the kitchen for a minute muttering curses and profanities before grabbing the home phone and dialing a number. "That's it. I'm ordering pizza! I was planning on making curry but it seems that's not going to happen for now." She grudged.

"Pizza? I think not." I said while scooting my chair back, walking up to Angela and taking the phone from her. There was a faint 'Hello' from the speaker but I pressed the end button anyway. "I will make the curry."

"Ciel, baby, no offense but...you've never cooked in your life." The woman gently patted my shoulder with her slender hand.

"That doesn't mean I do not know how to make it." I grumbled and rolled up my sleeves, exposing my forearms. "I vaguely remember how to make the curry so please excuse me if it doesn't come out tasting very good." I said while getting out a clean pot and various spices.

Angela and James exchanged worried glances to each other and then looked back to me who was stirring the now bubbling pot of only God-knows-what. But it smelled good, no not good, it smelled amazing. The scent wafting in the air had The spouses' mouths watering and after a good 30 minutes I seemed almost satisfied with my work. Almost.

I tasted it for what was about the 20th time and mumbled to meself. "It's still missing something." I thought back to Agni and Soma, before he became a total rapist of course, and replayed the Curry competition. I had put in all the correct ingredients yet it didn't taste the same.

I was startled when I felt something brush against my leg. I yelped and sharply looked down at the small cat at my feet. Glaring at the cat I saw that it's foot was caught on something that looked to be a wrapper. I bent down to take it off the kittens paw and it struck me.

I ran to the pantry and picked out a Hersey's chocolate bar. "Not as good as mine but it will have to do." I shrugged and continued to unwrap it.

"Ciel, you're not going to put that in the curry are you?" James asked with a disgusted tone while crinkling his nose.

"Of course." I stated simply before plopping the whole bar into the pot, turning the heat up to high and stirring. After testing the thick soupy mixture for any clumps I turned the burner off and set the pot aside to cool.

"Uhh, I'll get the plates, I guess." Angela said scratching her head and looking towards the pot with a frown. She grabbed three random plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. I took the white one with the most intricate designs as his own, leaving the two colored ones to his foster parents.

"James go get the pot please, Darling?" Angela smiled sweetly at him and James sighed, getting up from the table to reluctantly bring the pot of curry infused with chocolate to the table. He didn't even breath when he was bringing the pot over, quickly setting it down he took his seat and blessed the food along with Angela. I just sat and waited until the religious ceremony was over before motioning for somebody to fill my plate.

James frowned at my pompous attitude but filled the plate without any complaint. "Who wants to try it first?" The man asked the other two at the table. Angela stayed silent and chewed her lip. I stared at him with blue eyes making him swallow thickly. "Alright then, I guess I'll try it." James picked up him spoon and scooped up a small amount before taking a deep breath and tentatively sliding the curry into his mouth.

Jame's eyes widened as Angela's narrowed and I stayed as impassive as ever. "This is...Delicious!" He began shoveling the food into his mouth and looked the his wife. "Eat it, it's to die for."

Angela looked suspiciously at her husband and then tasted the dish for herself. "Mmm. It is good." She looked to me before taking another bite. "Who taught you to cook this?" She asked me and I visibly deflated.

My eyes dulled and his skin paled at the memory of the man formerly known as my butler. "I'll be in my room." I slunk from his chair, dragging my feet to the stairs and up until I reached my room. I closed the door softly. Falling back into my warped dream world of memories I sunk into the bed.

* * *

Narrator POV

Ciel, Casey and Chris roamed the hallways before the beginning of 1st block.

"Holy crap, is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Casey shivered, wrapping her sweater closer to her and shivered.

"I think it's just you." Chris waved her off and turned, then to Ciel. "You cold, mate?"

"I'm fairly neutral." Ciel replied monotonously. He glanced around, not really knowing what he was looking for.

A long silence passed through them until Chris piped in energetically. "Anyways are you guys psyched about the party tonight?" Chris said with enthusiasm before Casey smiled brightly. But Ciel just frowned deeply.

"It's okay if you two want to go without me. I'm not much of a 'party animal'." Ciel said monotonously. Ciel wanted nothing more than to just stay locked in his room for the rest of the weekend, or the rest of his miserable life.

"Oh come on Ciel don't be like that!" Casey touched his arm and Ciel moved away slightly.

"I'm not feeling well." He lied but grabbed his stomach and squinted his eyes a bit for good effect. Casey and Chris shared disbelieving looks and then looked back to Ciel.

"Cut the bullshit Ciel. You're going and that's final." Chris said with authority, closing the argument for good with arms crossed on his chest.

Ciel sighed heavily. "I just don't have the energy to do anything today guys, sorry." Ciel put his head down on the desk but raised it again when he saw that man enter the classroom. The noise around him was instantly blocked out and the only thing that mattered was the man in front of him. Ciel silently prayed that Sebastian would smile or smirk at him, reassuring him that it was all a joke but when no smile or eye contact came during roll call Ciel felt instant depression setting deep inside of his belly.

Ciel clutched at his stomach and turned away eyes screwed shut in mental pain. Worse than any type of physical injury was the rejection of the only man he had ever loved in _that way_. Ciel heard a female voice faintly around him but it was drowned out by the man's perfect silk voice.

"Detention tomorrow Miss. Middleford." Was what he said. Ciel felt a bit better but then instantly felt worse because the voice was not aimed at him but his blonde friend. Jealousy, sadness and pain mixed in his soul. Ciel's breathing was irregular and he couldn't look at him. All he could do was shut down. Block out all emotions and move robotically.

* * *

_Deep Breath...Hold it...Hold it...Hold it...and release._

Ciel did this while staring at the ceiling of his room. Each time holding his breath longer than the time before. _'What the hell am I doing? Trying to kill myself?'_ He sighed and rolled over, curled up in a tight ball. Drifting off into space until a great disturbance came.

"CIEL! Get up and get your hot pants on 'cause I'm out of detention and we are goin' out boy!" Casey yelled from the open door. Letting light and cold air inside the dim warm room.

"I told you I'm not going Casey!" Ciel mumbled from his fetal position on his bed, not feeling in the mood for anything but brooding.

"Oh no no no, that just won't do!" Casey said with a big grin and snatched Ciel's arms together, tying his wrists together with a bandana. "I told your parents that I would cheer you up, so you must go you see." She smiled evilly.

"And I promised as well." Chris showed up behind the door with a rather large bag of something. "So let's get started." Chris smirked identically to the one his twin was wearing and he shut the door slowly.

* * *

"Come on Ciel this is the place!" Casey said with enthusiasm pointing to the lit house emmtitng loud obnoxious techno music. "Trust me, these parties are really fun Ciel. You might even meet a new guy." She said with a wink but Ciel just crewed up his face and willed the man from his brain for the moment.

"Let's just go inside." Ciel mumbled, moving ahead of the twins to open the door to the big house. Once he stepped inside, it seemed like everyone has stopped what they were doing to take a glance at Ciel.

He was wearing a light blue half jacket that stopped in the middle of his torso and underneath was a loose blue and light blue striped muscle shirt. There was a cut all the way down the side of the shirt, exposing the white of Ciel's smooth skin. The pants were light blue skinny pants, loose around the ankles though. Casey had also put in a blue colored contact in Ciel's eye to cover the pentagram forever engrained in his eye.

Most of the girls that were staring at him blushed and giggled while a few select boys that varied from ages 15 to 17 stared at him with hunger in their eyes.

Ciel just sighed inwardly and made his way over to the makeshift bar at the island in the kitchen. The man at the island looked him up and down and asked "How old are you?"

"How old is everyone else at this party?" Ciel quipped back at him, and rubbed the bridged of his nose. "Just give me a strong drink." The teal haired boy said and hummed in approval when the shot glass placed in front of him was filled with clear liquid, which the bottle was named 'Patron'.

Ciel took it and drank it slowly, letting what felt like fire slide down his throat. He cleared his throat and nodded to the man behind the counter. Ciel looked around and saw a bunch of jumbled party lights moving around the room while teenagers danced with each other like they would never see the light of day again.

What Ciel wouldn't give to have his innocence back. He thought how unfair it was that all of his innocence was robbed from him. Right in front of his eyes. No childhood left, only a sad existence that an outsider would call life. He felt the emotions coming to him again and tossed back the rest of his clear drink without thought.

"Going for the heavy stuff early, huh?" A deep male voice said beside him. Ciel looked to the seat right across from him and squinted his eyes.

"Tha hell 're you?" Ciel slurred and then yelled at the man for another glass of whatever he just drank.

"Guessing you can't hold your liquor at all, boy." The other male sitting beside him said. He was tall and has brown hair with dark blonde highlights. His eyes were a deep green and he had the most charming smile on his face.

Ciel didn't care though, wanting nothing more than to just drown in the strong clear drink. He drank the next glass rather quickly as well. "Shuddap." Ciel sighed and put his head down on the table.

"I'm Corey, 16. What's your name, boy?" He asked while sipping the translucent orange drink the man behind the counter gave him.

"Ciel." He murmured to the older teen.

"What's the matter, Ciel? You seem down." Corey said while rubbing Ciel's back in small comforting circles.

"My lover ditched me for some hoochie." Ciel spat with distaste and tired to get the rest of the drops down at the bottom of the glass, not taking notice in which direction the older boys hand was heading.

"Oh well...I can always make you feel better..." The brunet boy whispered in Ciel's ear. "Even if it's just for one night." He began rubbing circles on the inside of the younger boy's thigh. Ciel still took no notice because his vision was blurry and his brain was on a frenzy from the drink. "Come with me." He said while taking a drunken Ciel upstairs and setting him on the bed in one of the rooms.

Corey closed the door and Ciel just flopped down on the bed rather disoriented from the fast movements. "Don't worry, I'll do everything, you can just relax." A sly smile appeared on Corey's face while Ciel struggled to come to terms with what was happening around him.

The brunet flicked the lights off and crawled onto the bed, shedding his top and straddling Ciel's hips. He began to unzip Ciel's half jacket and finally reality struck Ciel. He began to struggle underneath the larger boy, but with his world being in slow motion, Ciel failed miserably.

"Quit movin, ya little bitch!" Corey yelled and smacked Ciel across his cheek leaving an angry red imprint. Ciel panicked and lunged forward knocking his and the brunets heads together. The pain in Ciel's head was too much and he fell back onto the bed helpless.

Corey just rubbed his forehead and smirked evilly. "You're mine now." He took Ciel's jacket and tied his arms behind him and ripped off the younger males top. Corey attacked Ciel's torso roughly, biting and leaving bruises. Blood falling from some of the bites, Ciel's eyes were wide and apprehensive, he began screaming his old lovers name over and over and over, but when no answer came tears began flooding his eyes. "Shut up would ya? I'm tryin' to have some fun here!" Corey pulled a white handkerchief from his pockey and stuffed it inside of Ciel's mouth.

Ciel's pants were harshly yanked from his hips and he clearly saw the elder's dick spring to life from the jean confinements. "Oh this is gonna be great."

* * *

"Thanks for that. I had a really good time." A satisfied Corey said with a refreshed smile on his face. He fixed his collar in the mirror and headed back to the party. "See ya."

Ciel shivered, rubbing his wrists with his hands and rocking his body frantically. There were bloody marks littering his body with semen and blood dripping from his anus. There were cloth burn marks on his wrists, an angry red and his face was a mess. His cheeks red from the hitting and hair was wild and tangled. His eyes were vacant and tears wouldn't stop flowing. He was gnashing his teeth together trying to rid himself of the pain and humiliation he felt.

It was like Soma and the masked men all over again. The brutal rape and innocence taken all over again. At least with Soma and the masked men, someone had rescued him. One individual that he had put all his trust and faith into had come to comfort him and tell him that he was still loved and wanted. To tell him that he was still pure. But not this time, there was no one. When Ciel called out he was answered with the cold harsh truth that he was all alone in the world now.

The door was burst into and one policemen with a gun and a flashlight stormed the room. "Stop everything!" He yelled looking around the room for any type of person and waiting for a response but when he saw the bloody naked boy he stopped and rushed over to him. "Oh god! I need some help in here!" He yelled for some of his teammates. "Goddamit, I said get in here you lazy asses!"

Ciel did not acknowledge the voice, still trapped in his own nightmare.

The police man wrapped the boy in a thin sheet that was stained red and brought rushed him to the police car. "Don't worry we're going to get you to the hospital, son."

* * *

A/N: Be happy that I spared you all from the rape scene. I knew from the last chapter that if it's not Ciel/Sebastian then you guys don't want to read it XD So I put enough in there so you what went down but hopefully not too much that it made you throw up. And yes it is late, I don't even want to hear it. I just hope you enjoy the chapter. All haters comments will be removed and ignored from now on.

As always review, fave and alert, I'll see you all next time ;3


	12. Grell Short

A/N: This doesn't really have anything to do with the story but I just love 'Hey It's Milly' and Youtube. It's so funny and I was like 'This seems like something Grell would say XD

Remember: **THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT! AND THERE'S AN IMPORTAINT QUESTION AT THE END A/N!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey it's milly nor Kuroshitsuji characters

Warning: Foul Language.

* * *

"Come in...Laniana?" Grell looked at his clip board in obvious confusion while adjusting his glasses before looking around the room with drag. He just wanted to get this dumbass day over with so that he could go home and watch Jerseylicious. After all, he is the one assigned to sending them to their grave so why not laugh at their pathetic things they call 'successful lives'?

"I-it's Lannia." A small shy girl said in the corner of the office. Grell looked her up and down and laughed to himself before jerking his head in the direction of his office. The girl was wearing an Areopostal t-shirt with gray skinny jeans with chucks.

"Yeah whatever just come on." The girl behind the flamboyant shemale, stumbled on her way into the office and jumped a bit when Grell slammed the door behind her. "So what is it Tanya?" He asked staring at his nails, buffing them every so often on his shirt.

"It's Lannia." She began before Grell gave a grunt and waved her on. "Well I haven't really been...Going to school lately because of some...other students who keep picking on me. What should I do?" She looked at him with pleading wide eyes and Grell gave a huge sigh and crossed his legs in the chair at his desk.

"First of all, Areopostal? Really? Even if you do stand up to them, nobody's gonna take you seriously if you wear that shit." Grell said looking at her attire. "But~, if you really want my advice then I can only give you this one tip LaToya."

"Lannia."

"LaToya. To help stand up to people be like, 'Hey Big Boy. You like what you see? It can all be yours, every inch. Just stop bothering me!' And then after you blow him, he'll be your best friend." He drawled and the girl had a disturbed look on her face.

"Do you really think that'll work?" She said hesitantly before Grell stood abruptly and pushed up his glasses.

"Of Course! I'm not Vice Principal/ Guidance Councilor for nothing." He grouched out at the girl before he pulled her up from her shirt to her feet and led her out of the office. "Good luck Katie, and remember 'Big tits, Big lips, and you'll find a man.'" He said with a wink and before the girl could correct him he shut the door.

"Fuckin teenagers and their 'problems'."

* * *

A/N: So you all know about me and my marching band unless you're new, but here's the question:

**Would you like shorter chapters that will come out faster? Or The regular 15 page chapters which will take more time to get out? And by short I mean like 4-6 pages. **

So there's the question that I want you all to answer and let me know on my profile poll. Also did anyone go to Comic-Con or Otakon? I was there but a certain somebody that will definetly not be reading this did not want to pay 75 dollars to get me inside DX So I was just walking around outside the building wishing that I was inside flaunting my Ciel dress ^.^

I'm going to go eat some cinnamon bun ice cream so see ya!


	13. TTFN

**Hey guys, Watermelondrea here just to say that I've thought about it for a really long time, and I've decided to take the story down and re write it. There are way too many plot holes and when I started writing, I didn't really plan it out too well. I thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing it! I'm going to finish one of my other stories first and then I'll get back to this story. Bye for now! (And just so you know, this isn't easy for me either ^ I'm listening to Long Kiss Goodbye while writing this :'[ )**

**~Watermelondrea**


End file.
